A Heart Divided
by Merith
Summary: *Completed* Inuyasha sends Kagome back to her time as he has promised Kikyou he would give her his protection. As fate would show, the two are meant to be together, and as this story develops they find that out for themselves.
1. The Hanyou's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or much of anything else.

Author's Note: I have gone back and fixed grammatical problems, as well as some wording which bothered me.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Chapter One: The Hanyou's Decision

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Kagome lay on her side, hands limp in front of her, her eyes open but vacant, unseeing. She couldn't cry any more. How could she? She had no tears left. She spent most of the last week crying, and she had to get over it. This was her life now. Inuyasha had made his decision, and she felt this time, no matter what, she wouldn't see him again.

In the time since her return, he hadn't come to get her, hadn't come to see if she'd help them find the shards. She knew he was with _her_. Kikyou. With that thought, the dull ache in her heart flared again to the burning pain, and tears leaked out of her already red swollen eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Inuyasha sat on his tree branch and stared miserably up at the stars. How could he have done this? He knew how much Kagome loved him, and knew how loved her. She didn't deserve his cruelty. His expression hardened. He clamped a firm hand on his resolve. He wasn't going back. He couldn't. He'd given his word to Kikyou. After all, she'd come back again.

He looked at the woman sleeping on the ground below him. She seemed to sleep the sleep of innocence. He smiled softly. The emotion in his eyes indiscernible. How he wished things were different. If they were, would he have wished his and Kikyou's lives would have continued as they should have before Naraku's interference? Or would he wish Kikyou had stayed dead? These were questions he didn't want to answer. Thoughts of Kikyou haunted him while he was with Kagome; thoughts of Kagome haunt him now that he was with Kikyou.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Two Weeks earlier:

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

They were a day's walk from Kaede's village, back from searching for Naraku's current whereabouts, when Inuyasha noticed the soul-carrying youkai. At his exclamation of surprise, everyone looked at him. Following his gaze, they all realized the importance of his discovery. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pain filled eyes, haunted by the memory of the one those youkai represented. Kagome looked on sadly, knowing he would have to go find the undead miko. She looked away and didn't say anything. She knew he would do this, even though he promised he wouldn't. Still, it didn't make it any easier, the knowing.

The hanyou stood and watched the soul carrying youkai hover at a place in the distance. He took at step, and looked back. Kagome wouldn't look at him. Indecision tore at his being. He'd promised not to leave her again. Not to leave her to search for Kikyou. She had known. She knew back then he couldn't hold to the promise he had made. He dropped to his knees beside her. "Kagome..." he couldn't speak. His hand reached out to touch her. 

"Go." Her voice came to his ears, quiet, and sad.

His hand dropped. He bowed his head. He couldn't meet the eyes of his friends who stared at him in silence. They willed him to not make this choice he was making. "I'll be back. I have to see." He murmured before rising. He walked slowly to the edge of their camp before looking back. Kagome still hadn't turned, but her head was now in her hands, and her shoulders slumped and shook. He hesitated, torn. A soul carrying youkai swept closer, almost beckoning him, and he turned again.

Kikyou wasn't far from their camp. She was badly battered, and she seemed to not be able to move. She lay where she had fallen, her youkai circling around her in anxiety. Inuyasha ran to her, cradling her head in his lap, stroking her hair. "Kikyou..." He whispered. "You're alive."

Her eyes opened, pain laced, and weary. "For now." She managed to breathe out. "Inu... yasha.." She closed her eyes again, and seemed to be drifting away. As more of her youkai swirled around them, she started to gain strength. Her eyes opened again. They looked brighter. "Inuyasha, you came to me." She smiled. "I knew you would."

He brushed her hair from her face. "I will always come for you. I will always be there for you." He whispered back.

She smiled again as she closed her eyes, "Liar." she said.

Inuyasha jerked back in shock. "I will. I won't leave you again. I won't let any harm come to you any more Kikyou." He vowed fervently, trying not to remember he'd said the same words to Kagome some few days before.

She opened her eyes and sat up with his help. When she could, she looked on him with a pitying expression. "As long as your heart is divided, you will always be divided. As long as I live, and that girl stays here, you will never be able to choose." She touched his cheek and smiled again. 

He smiled at her and held her in his arms. She seemed so warm to him, the Kikyou he fell in love with more than fifty years before. "Kikyou. I… I don't know…" His voice trailed off. He could no more offer an explanation to her than he could Kagome.

Her hand stroked his cheek again. Her eyes held a sadness and a yearning. "It doesn't matter. I will be alright. I can manage on my own."

Inuyasha crushed her to his chest again. "I'll protect you Kikyou. I'll keep you safe."

She closed her eyes and whispered against his chest. "I need you Inuyasha. I know how to find and beat Naraku. I now know his weakness, but I need your strength, I need your arm, and I need your protection."

Inuyasha looked at the woman before him, asking bewilderedly, "Naraku? You know where he is?" and then stronger, ready to take action. "We can all go together and wipe him out." 

Kikyou shook her head. "No, I need you to protect me. I need your undivided protection." She let her request sink in before she continued. "I need to gather my strength before we can begin. Tell me, Inuyasha, will you help me defeat Naraku for what he has done to us? For what he has taken from us?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

Thoughts flooded his mind. 'How can I abandon Kagome like this again? How can I leave Miroku and Sango out of defeating Naraku? I can't leave Kikyou to face Naraku alone. I have to go with her. Kagome will understand, she has to understand.' With firm resolve, he looked at the woman before him. "Let's get Naraku. How long do you need to heal?"

Kikyou thought a moment before replying, "I'll come to you at dusk in a week. At my sister's hut. Please Inuyasha, be alone." She had risen and begun to drift away.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried out. When she turned, he ran to her, and pulled her in a hug. "I'm glad you are alive." He said softly into her hair.

A look of happiness crossed her face before she hugged him back. They stood holding each other for several minutes. Kikyou pushed herself from him and turned away. "I'll be back in a week."

Inuyasha watched as she drifted from the woods, and out of sight. He stood trying not to think of what he'd just done. He loved Kikyou and he owed her. She died for him. 

Finally, not knowing what else to do, he walked back to the camp.

Everyone was asleep, or so he thought. He looked at each one silently, his mind in turmoil. Sango sleeping on her blankets with Kirara curled at her side. Miroku sleeping with his back against a tree, and his staff leaning against his shoulder. Kagome... she lay curled in a ball on her side in her sleeping bag. Shippou wrapped around her head, with a paw lightly stroking her hair. Inuyasha could see the pain and hurt in the girl's face. His heart broke at the sight. He was torn again. He couldn't do this to her. He walked towards the girl, wanting to wake her, talk with her, when a slight noise caught his attention.

Miroku stood and motioned Inuyasha away before he could touch Kagome. Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. Miroku stared and motioned him away from camp again. Together, they walked from camp, out of earshot of the sleeping girls. 

After sitting on the grass, Miroku sighed. "Are you sure of your decision?"

Inuyasha grunted. He wavered again. "No. Kagome … I can't..." He stopped that train of thought. He lowered his head. "I have to go with Kikyou." He said in quiet misery.

The monk nodded. "Then make sure you do the right thing for Kagome-sama. Do not let her live with this pain you keep creating for her. Do you understand?"

The hanyou simply nodded. If he went back to Kagome now, his resolve would break, and he wouldn't leave with Kikyou. He knew if he didn't put an end to this now, he would continue to break Kagome's heart, and never be able to protect Kikyou. "Please lead them back to the village. I need to go. I need to think." He looked at his friend, one of his very few, and added, "I'll do the right thing for Kagome. Please tell her I'll be back. And… and to wait for me."

Miroku nodded again. He clasped his hand upon his shoulder briefly. "You can count on me. I will protect those we love."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kagome waited a week in the village with no sign of Inuyasha. She was getting nervous, and highly upset. She wanted to go home, she wanted to find him, and she wanted to know what he was thinking. She sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, and sighed again. The others had left her alone, knowing she needed time herself. Even Shippou didn't protest when Miroku held him back from following her. She was tempted to go home for a short while, but couldn't. At least not until she'd seen Inuyasha. Miroku couldn't or wouldn't tell her much about his late night conversation with Inuyasha, only that he had to think, and he'd be back. It was some small comfort to know he wasn't with Kikyou.

She felt his presence and looked up. Inuyasha stood at the tree line, solemn and sad. Kagome stared at him for a moment; her lip trembled at what his demeanor could mean. She slid off the well and began to walk towards him, slowly at first, then faster and faster until she was running. Reaching him, she threw herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, hands clutching his haori, and the tears she held in check released. His arms went around her, and he held her close. He stroked her back and her hair, wanting to comfort her more but not sure how. 

Finally, as the girl's tears subsided, he spoke. "Kagome, I have to go with her." He spoke quietly, sorrow and a hint of regret tinged his voice. She stilled and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her, not just yet. "I have much to say to you, and don't think I have the time. So please listen. Please this once?" He released her, and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting it up so he could look into her face. The pain and love he saw there broke his heart again, and the thought of doing what he knew he had to do would shattered it.

"Kagome, when I first met you, I was lost. I didn't have anything but the hate wrapped around my heart. I couldn't trust anyone or anything, and wouldn't allow them to get close. With you, I regained my heart. With you, I learned to trust. With you, I found friendship... and love." He dropped her chin, and looked away. In a small voice, he continued, "Kikyou knows where Naraku is, or at least where he was a week ago. She has discovered his weakness, and believes we can take him out." He paused. He didn't want to continue. To continue would mean the loss of all he had found. A lone tear streaked down his face.

Kagome stood transfixed by his side. She heard the words he was saying, and they filled her with dread. She knew what was coming, and wished she could close her ears and not listen. 'This cannot be happening! Not after all we've been through... oh please no..' Taking in a shuttering breath, she raised her hand and wiped the tear, staring at it glistening on her finger. Neither spoke for long moments. Kagome sighed. "I think I understand." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his embrace.

"No, Kagome, I don't think you do." He whispered into her hair. "I have to leave, and you cannot come. You have to go back to your time." He paused, trying to convey his feelings without saying them out loud, "I cannot protect her with my heart torn in two like this." He held her as she started to cry again. "You have given me so much, and I want nothing more than to be with you, seeing your smiling face for the rest of my life." His arms and shoulders started to shake with the emotions he tried to suppress. "I have to go. I have to defeat Naraku, and I can do that with Kikyou. I cannot fail her again. I cannot let Naraku get his hands on her again." 

The young miko continued to cry softly, holding onto the dog-demon, not wanting to let him go. She drew bittersweet comfort from his embrace knowing it wouldn't last. 

Inuyasha stiffened his resolve again as it slowly melted away holding her, telling her what he had to tell her, and hearing her tears; listening to her cry because of him. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders, he griped them softly, and gently pushed her from him. He looked down at her face as tears continued to leak from her eyes. She tried to brush them away and regain control of her emotions. He took her hand and walked her to the well. Once there, he waited until she gained control of herself, holding her loosely in his arms. He could see the sun nearing dusk and knew time was drawing near. He had to end this.

He lifted her to the edge of the well, setting her down on it, and drew her face up to look at him. Her chin quivered in his hand as she tried to keep from crying. "You have always accepted me for who I was, no matter who I was; in whatever form. You have given me life and I will always cherish you for that, Kagome." He closed his eyes and kissed her lips, tasting them for the first, and last time. He felt her arms circle around his neck as she tentatively kissed him back. He groaned. He'd never felt like this before, and his resolve almost melted again. He broke off the kiss, but didn't open his eyes.

Kagome leaned her head into his chest, her arms still around his neck. She knew in her mind what he said was right, but she didn't want it to be. Her heart screamed out at her to do something, anything to keep him from walking away. She looked up into his face and started to draw her hands away when her attention caught on something. The bead rosary. A sad smile played on her lips as she fingered it, thinking of the times she'd used its spell to subdue the hanyou. Lifting her hands to his face, she pulled him closer. He opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the necklace being lifted over his head. The sudden loss felt so great, he wanted to drop to his knees with the weight of it. With the rosary's removal, his last connection to Kagome was severed.

Holding the rosary in her hands, Kagome fingered the beads without looking at him. His hands grasped hers. "Kagome…" When she looked up, she could see the pain and anguish etched through every fiber of his being. "You should go now. Back to your own time, and stay there." A look of pleading entered his eyes. "Please? I don't think…" He stopped and looked off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Kagome nodded, and prepared to drop to the other side of the well. She could feel his hands on her back, touching her, and wished she were only going for a short time, to come back to those hands touching her again. She paused before dropping and softly said, "I'll always love you, Inuyasha. No matter what." She shoved off before she could say or do anything more, not hearing his even softer reply, "And I you, Kagome."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	2. Kagome's Return

Author's Note: Thank you for the great reviews! Since I upset my daughter (A huge Inuyasha fan!) with chapter one, I told her chapter two wouldn't be as dark. It meets her approval, so I hope you all like it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, his friends, or even his enemies!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Two: Kagome's Return 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Kagome had stopped crying and even resolved herself to not think of him again. Not that she was able to keep to that resolve completely, but she was able to move on with her life, somewhat. She was able to study, work on her homework, play with Sota, and even spend some time with her grandfather without getting impatient with his talk of history and things mystic all the time. 

Mrs. Higurashi looked after her daughter with concern. Since her return, she had eaten little, and seemed to have lost her spark to living. Kagome didn't tell her everything, but what she wasn't told, a mother could guess. Her daughter wasn't ready to listen to mother's advise or wisdom just yet, so she made sure she felt loved, safe, and secure as this woman child walked her path through her first broken heart.

Though her resolve seemed strong, Kagome felt the overwhelming urge to see him. To cross over to verify he truly was gone. She made daily visits to the well, just to sit on it's lip and wish she had the strength to jump in. She stopped the action from following thought, but it was hard. She even visited the Goshinboku tree. She would look up into its branches and could almost visualize the half-demon lounging on one of its branches, his back against the trunk of the tree. She smiled a sad smile thinking of it.

She wondered what her friends were doing and how they had adjusted to her being gone. She felt sorry she hadn't the chance to say good bye. It had been almost a month since she'd left, and she missed them terribly. She was sure Inuyasha would have told them why she left in such a hurry. She still wished she could have said something to them. 'Poor Shippou. I wonder how he's doing without me.' She thought. Remembering the little kitsune brought tears to her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away. "No more tears!" She whispered to herself sternly.

She stared at the homework on her desk, her mind not working, not registering what she was reading. She looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning, and she'd done little in the past two hours. It was definitely time for bed. Wearily she stripped, and tossed her clothes to the corner of the room, and pulled on her pajamas. She moved Buyo to the side of the bed, and lay face down, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

An hour passed, and all was quiet. The figure at her window paused, peering in, not wanting to be seen. He slide the window open easily, and made his way into the room. He stood for a moment, making no noise, inhaling her scent, and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. The cat looked up at him with his all knowing eyes. When the dog-demon posed no threat, the cat lay back down if not quite back to sleep.

Inuyasha cursed himself for doing this. How could he continue to come see her, and still keep his resolve to protect Kikyou? He couldn't help himself. He fought the urge to visit as long as he could, and then snuck over in the deep of the night. He felt the need to see her, to drink in her presence. After each visit he would vow not to come again. As each day passed, his soul would empty slowly, and he felt himself dying inside until the aching urge became overwhelming and he gave in.

Turning, he made his way to the bed the girl slept in. She looked peaceful, if somewhat sad. She was so beautiful, it still caught his breath. He stood staring at her face, almost willing her to wake and catch him. If she ever woke, he knew he could never go back to Kikyou. He looked at the girl's hand resting on the pillow. In her hand, she clasped his subdue-spell rosary beads. He smiled sadly looking at it. He knew his time was drawing short. He had to get back, and find Kikyou again. He leaned close to the girl's ear, and breathed so low as if in a dream from long ago, "I will always love you Kagome." And then he was gone.

Kagome rose the next morning feeling refreshed. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but she felt better than she had in a long while. Mrs. Higurashi was surprised but glad when her daughter arrived at breakfast looking better, and happier than she had in the past month. She was still too sad about her eyes, but she was more like the old Kagome. 

There was no school that day, and Kagome planned to spend her time working on her studies; she had been neglecting them terribly, and lounging in front of the TV. Her mother had taken Sota out shopping, and to her friend's house for the afternoon, and her grandfather left to tend to a client. Kagome had the house to herself, and it was too quiet. She gave up studying after an hour, and went to watch TV. The silly show didn't hold her interest, and Kagome wound up wandering around the shrine, touching the old wood and stone. It was comforting in its familiarity. She made her way to the well house, almost against her will. She had no reason to go there, knowing it would make her feel that more alone.

As she descended the steps, she spotted something on the dusty floor. The lighting was bad, so she returned to the house for a flashlight and went back immediately. The light showed a perfect impression of a bare foot in the dust. Kagome's heart thumped. 'Inuyasha? Was he here?' She looked around the well house and didn't see any other prints. She walked back to the house, skirting around the side, she stopped at the tree below her window, and looked at the ground. She couldn't see anything to indicate he had been there. The grass was springy and didn't hold a print. She went back to the well house and sat on the steps staring at the footprint.

'What does this mean? I'm sure the footprint wasn't here the last time I came. In fact, I know mama swept just last week, so it wasn't here then.' Her head spun. What should she do? He had come to see her, but didn't want her to see him. What did that mean?

Without waiting to think about it any more, she headed for the well, and swung over it's side.

The sweet spring air filled her senses as soon as she came through. She felt alive again, and hurriedly climbed the vines leading up to the clearing. She swung herself over and sat, drinking in the beauty of the meadow. Small spring flowers, lush green grasses, trees so vibrant and green. Everything was so alive in this world. 

Squashing the slight edge of disappointment she felt that no one was there waiting for her, she hopped off the well and headed for the village. There were so many things she noticed about the walk she'd taken for granted before. All the sights, sounds, and smells. She stopped to pick some pretty pink and white flowers, and to speak with some of the village children out for a day of play. She continued on her journey, not knowing her every move was being watched.

Shippou was the first to see her. He flew into her arms as soon as she came into sight, and cried on her shoulder, calling her name over and over. Kagome was overwhelmed with his grief, and sat down immediately to calm the young kitsune. She held him and talked softly to him. When he seemed to quiet somewhat, she pulled a sucker out of her pocket and handed it to him with a smile. He smiled happily and popped it in his mouth. After scampering to her shoulder, he held tightly to her hair promising to never let go.

Kagome rose to greet the rest of her friends. Sango's hug was warm and inviting. She held no hint of desertion for not visiting sooner. Her eyes reflected the concern for her friend when she saw the sadness about her face, and noticed how much weight she had dropped. Sango hugged her again, and whispered in her ear, "We'll make our way out sometime soon, and talk, you and I." Pulling back, she smiled warmly.

Miroku went to hug her, but at Sango's cough, he merely stopped at clasping her hand. His eyes held no less warmth for her, and happiness with her return. Kagome couldn't help notice, though, he scanned the surrounding area almost eagerly, looking for something before he motioned them all into the hut.

As Kagome chatted on about what she'd been doing since she left, leaving out the painful details of her parting with Inuyasha, and her recovery from the loss, she too found herself looking around for the missing companion. It was apparent the others felt the loss as well, but were perhaps, more use to it. Coming to the end of her tale, she drew a deep breath and asked hesitantly, "Where is Inuyasha? I don't seen him around."

Shippou stopped licking on his sucker and actually hissed. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back at Kagome sadly. "Inuyasha hasn't been back here since you left, Kagome-chan." Sango quietly replied. "He came to tell us he sent you home to stay, and he'd be leaving with Kikyou, without us." Her voice belied her quiet words, speaking of the hurt he had caused with his flat emotionless speech.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave Kagome a reassuring smile. "It has been a hard time for us as well. At least we had each other, and were not on our own like you." He added in thought 'and Inuyasha.' He also didn't bring up the fact he was pretty sure the half-demon still came to visit on occasion. He hadn't seen him yet, but sometimes, every once in awhile, he could feel that familiar presence.

"Kagome!!" a hearty voice called from the doorway. The companions looked up to see Kouga. He instantly knelt by her side. "Kagone, when I went to look for you, and found this place only to be told you wouldn't be coming back, my heart died." He picked up her hand, and place a very soft kiss on its back. "I am relieved to know you are here." His eager eyes looked into her face, wanting to see his love and affection returned.

Pulling her hand gently from his grasp, Kagome said softly, "Kouga-kun. It is good to see you as well. You look fit."

The wolf-boy grinned. "Of course I do!" Trying to capture her hand again, he continued, "It's a good thing you kicked that dog-turd out. I had planned to kill him, but this way he'll suffer more." Finally capturing her hand again, he held it up to his lips and stated, "Now you are my woman, and he can't say anything about it."

Shippou ran down her arm and smacked Kouga on the nose, demanding he let go of Kagome before scampering back to the safety behind her hair.

At his talk of Inuyasha, and remembering all those times the two had fought; Kouga declaring his love for her, Inuyasha jealous but not willing to admit anything of the sort, Kagome's face clouded up, and tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn't help it. Just coming here, and being surrounded by all things which reminded her of him, only to find out he wasn't here, broke the emotional barrier she had in place. She couldn't take it any more.

Miroku was instantly on his feet. Never before had he interfered with the fights between Kouga and Inuyasha, as that was for them to work out. Now that Kagome had no one to fight for her, he stood. "Get away from her now, Kouga-sama. You are upsetting her with your talk, and I will not stand for it."

Kouga dropped Kagome's hand, and looked from her to the monk. He'd never before taken the silly human companions seriously and now realized how that could have been a mistake. He turned back to Kagome, and was crushed to see her crying in the heartbreaking way she was. Her other human friend was there, holding onto her, giving her comfort. That kitsune brat hugged her hair, and stroked her cheek. 'What could have I have said that caused this reaction?' he thought. He slowly rose and threw a look at the human male. He looked down at his love, and asked, "What's this all about?"

Miroku sighed. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, and if he did, would it make a difference to the wolf prince? Leaving the girls alone in the hut with Shippou, he motioned Kouga to follow him. Walking a short distance away from the hut, he stopped and began to tell Kouga the story.

The wolf boy followed along with the narrative until the part about Inuyasha demanding Kagome go home and stay there. He grinned. "So, he has given up his claim on the woman!"

Bringing his staff up, Miroku smote Kouga lightly on the head. "Get that notion out of your head now. I will not allow you to attach yourself to Kagome-sama in her present state. If you are still around in a year and a day, and she accepts you, I will not step in the way. But until then, consider me her brother, uncle, father."

Kouga nodded, now serious. "Tell me more about this bitch miko, and that dog turd bastard. Did he say where they were going after Naraku, and what his weakness is?"

The monk shook his head. "I don't think Inuyasha knew. Kikyou does and he is suppose to protect her while she does what she is suppose to do." Seeing the speculative gleam in his eye, Miroku asked, "What are you thinking Kouga-sama?"

Nodding his head slowly, plans forming in his mind, he stated, "I'm going to follow the bastard and be there when Naraku breaths his last. Then I'm going to kill that asshole for hurting my Kagome like that."

Trying not to look too startled, Miroku asked, "How do you purpose to find him?"

"Huh?" The wolf boy asked distractedly. "Oh easy. His scent is fresh. He's been here recently. This morning, or maybe yesterday."

Miroku nodded, hiding his smile. He had thought so, and now it's been confirmed. He cleared his throat. He hated to ask, but they, he and Sango, needed help and knew they couldn't do it themselves. "Kouga-sama, I do have a favor to ask." When he had the wolf youkai's attention, he simply stated, "My partner, Sango and I, have been hunting for Naraku as long as you have, if not longer. We too, would like to at least be there when he meets his end. I would ask if we could accompany you in your search."

Kouga looked at the young man in front of him. Never before had he been around humans much. But working with Kagome, and in his run ins with Inuyasha and his gang, he found he liked the idea of having his own 'gang' and one not made up of only wolves. Since there were two members of his pack left, he felt the need to take on more. He grinned as he imagined the look on that dog bastard's face when he saw that he, Kouga, not only had his woman, but the gang he abandoned as well.

"I want to start right away tracking Inuyasha. Can you be ready before dark?" Kouga was already making plans for his new pack. He was beginning to feel like a leader again, and not aimlessly wandering around lost.

Miroku nodded. "We can be. I'll start now." he turned to go back in the hut when Kouga stopped him.

"Kagome stays here. I don't want her near that fucking bastard again." He announced in a low growl.

Glancing over his shoulder, the monk saw how serious the wolf boy was. He nodded. "I was going to ask her to stay. I do not think she is ready for traveling, and she should not run into Inuyasha for some time. That wound needs to heal first." Seeing nothing more come from Kouga, Miroku entered the hut.

Kagome lay on one of the sleeping pallets in the corner of the room. She had stopped crying, but her sorrow and pain now filled the place. Shippou lay by her head, his tail curled around her neck as he spoke softly to her.

Sango rose when Miroku entered. They went to the other side of the hut, thankful Kaede's duties had taken her out of the village for the time being. "How is she? Did she say why she broke down so suddenly?" Miroku asked quietly.

Sango looked over her shoulder at the girl before turning back to the monk. "Houshi-sama, she claims she found Inuyasha's footprint in her time near her house. He's been visiting her." Her expression turned hard. "I swear, if he continues to hurt her, I will kill him myself."

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Miroku nodded. "He has a habit of doing that doesn't he." He looked down at the girl beside him before continuing, "Kouga confirmed something I suspected for awhile now, Inuyasha is coming back here for visits as well. That's not all." He quickly filled the girl in on what he'd discussed and their plans. Sango nodded after looking back at Kagome.

"Do you think we should try to have her return to her time before we leave?" hating the idea of abandoning her friend when she needed them.

Miroku looked at Kagome for a moment. "Let's wait and see, and then give her the choice. But Kouga is right, she cannot come with us, and she cannot see Inuyasha again." Sango sighed and nodded.

"Do you think he realizes how stupid he's been?"

The monk hesitated before replying. He remembered Inuyasha on the night he made his decision, and how torn he was. "I think he knew how stupid his decision was the night he made it. He just can't let go until that old score is settled and he can move on. He has one more reason to see Naraku to his death."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The night came quietly creeping in, the blush of darkness covering the land, enclosing the village. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, absently petting the sleeping kitsune laying on her stomach. She thought of the past few hours and what her new life, her new world would bring.

Kaede had returned a short time after Kouga left. She didn't seem surprised to see that Kagome had returned. She welcomed the young miko as she always did, knowing the girl needed to speak with her and willing to wait until the others left.

Kagome's tears dried up, and her depression lifted as she developed her own plans for her future. She clung to the idea she was still needed in this time, this era, and she wasn't going to leave until she found out why. She felt her idea strengthen when she learned of Sango and Miroku's plans to join with Kouga and his pack to hunt down Naraku. Miroku didn't add that Kouga planned to use Inuyasha's trail to do so, or what the wolf boy stated he would do once the half-demon was in sight.

The friends parted in the clearing before the well just as the sun started to dip in the sky. Kagome agreed she should not go with them. Her heart wasn't in this hunt. She assured her friends they did need to go, and gave them warm smiles and hugs to convince them.

Kouga and the two remaining members of his pack arrived. He immediately went to Kagome's side. He picked up her hands, but dropped them instantly at Miroku's warning look. He tried to behave himself, and to give the girl the respect being demanded of him. "Kagome. I know you are hurting now, and I swore I would leave you to recover from that hurt." He looked sullenly at the monk. "But I ask for your permission to visit with you when I can." He asked softly, pleadingly.

Kagome smiled at the wolf prince. "Kouga-kun, you are my friend. You are welcome to come see me whenever you can. And thank you." When he looked at her questioningly, she continued, "Thank you for respecting my feelings. I appreciate that." She gave him another soft smile.

He grinned in return and held himself back from kissing her like his instincts urged him to. He looked at the human male and smirked. 'You forcing me to back off just might bring her closer to me, human.' He thought, and began to feel pleased with himself. It might take longer than he wanted to finally make Kagome his woman, but he was going to wait that time out as patiently as he could.

Growling, he turned from the woman child, and without making introductions between his new pack, snapped, "Let's go! We're wasting time." He took off with the remaining pack trailing behind him.

Miroku and Sango paused for only a moment. They were both on Kirara in order to keep up with the speedy wolf. They looked down at Kagome, and called out goodbyes to her and Shippou before they too took off.

Kagome and Shippou sat on the well's edge for a few long moments before she finally sigh and climbed to her feet. "Shippou-chan, it's just you and me now." He grinned up at her as she continued. "I need to go to my time for a few minutes. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Shippou was happy. Never had he spent time with Kagome all by himself. He nodded his head eagerly and said, "I'll be right here waiting for you. Don't worry about anything." She smiled at him before dropping down into the well.

That had been several hours ago, Kagome thought shifting slightly in her sleeping bag. She had come back and they had returned to the hut. Kagome had half formed a plan, but she needed help in completing it, and Kaede was the only who could. 

After they had finished eating dinner, the old miko looked over the fire at Kagome, and asked, "Girl, what troubles you so? Are you ready to tell Kaede?"

Kagome nodded as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath and began. "You know about Inuyasha and Ki... Kikyou, right?" At the woman's nod, she continued, "I have tried to harden my heart against him, against what I feel for him, but I cannot. I still love him as much as I always have." She bowed her head, hands running over the sleeping Shippou. "I think that my love for him is a part of who I am, and it will never leave, no matter what." She stopped again, her voice threatening to choke.

"I agree, child. The love you hold for Inuyasha is strong. The love he holds for you is strong. This love will cross whatever will come, and all will be right in the end." The old woman looked hard at the girl. "But you aren't here to tell me of your love. You wish something else?"

With startled eyes, Kagome looked up at Kaede. She nodded mutely and began to speak, "I want to learn how to use my... my miko powers."

"What for?"

"Wha..?" Kagome began, not sure why she asked.

"What do you want to develop your powers for? What good will doing so bring?" The old woman asked roughly.

Kagome thought for a moment. Her first thought was so she could be as good or better than Kikyou. She knew that wasn't the real reason. Since her powers had awoke those two years ago, she had felt them stirring, becoming more and more restless. The fact she never could use them except when her life, or someone dear to her was being threatened, made her believe her powers were weak. She had to know. "I guess… no, I'm sure it's because I can feel it, I can feel it growing. Before it felt like it slept, and it took something great, something dangerous to wake it up for use. I'm not afraid exactly, but I have a need to control it, and make it work for the benefit of all." She had been looking into her lap, speaking softly, when she finished she looked up at the old woman. "You know what I mean?"

Kaede's look soften on the girl woman. "Aye, child, I know." She looked out the window and rose stiffly to her feet. "It's been many years ago since I felt that calling. It won't be long before I go to the beyond, and it's about time I pass on my knowledge to my successor." She walked over to Kagome and patted the top of her head gently. "Get yourself to bed, and rest. We'll begin in the morning." And then went to her futon to sleep.

Kagome lay alone with her thoughts. She wondered what her friends were up to; where they were. She wondered where Inuyasha was. "Inuyasha…" she breathed softly into the darkness of the hut. "Inuyasha be safe… be happy." Only then could she allow herself to drift off to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In a tree, a good many miles from the old village and the old woman's hut, the half demon sat staring up at the sky. His mood had been dark and dangerous all day. He had arrived back from his visit to Kagome's time after daybreak, meaning Kikyou saw him sneaking back into her hut. She didn't say anything, but the look she gave him set him on edge, making him feel as though he had betrayed her again.

Inuyasha lost in his thoughts, his thoughts of Kagome, wondering how she was doing, what she was doing, and if she still thought of him. His eyes drooped, and he dropped into a light sleep. As if in a dream, he could see her, see her face staring up at the night, and hear her words float softly through the air, "Inuyasha be safe, be happy." He smiled, and feeling comforted, drifted into deeper sleep.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	3. The Hut in the Clearing

Author's Note: Thank you for the great reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, his friends, or even his enemies!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Three: The Hut in the Clearing

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"We have to leave." Kikyou told Inuyasha when he showed up for breakfast one morning. He looked at her questioningly. "Your trips to the village, and to that girl have been noticed. Your scent is being followed." The miko's face was expressionless, but her voice held the cold edge of steel, and a hint of anger.

Inuyasha flushed and looked away. "Kikyou, I... " He stopped, he didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything he could say. "I'm ready whenever you are." He finished lamely.

Kikyou stood staring at him for a long time. He wouldn't look at her, but then he didn't need to. She understood him too well. Maybe, just maybe this latest development would work more to her advantage. "We can head for a temple some distance from here. If we stick to the trees, that pack won't be able to find the scent to follow."

"Pack?" He asked curious. He wondered fleetingly how she knew so much.

The woman nodded, watching him for any reaction. "That wolf youkai and his two remaining followers." She almost smiled when he growled low in his throat. "And your two friends from that village. The monk and that youkai exterminator girl with her youkai pet." 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Sango and Miroku teaming up with Kouga to follow him? What was happening? What were they thinking? He felt a painful stab deep in his heart and tried to shake it off. They had betrayed him. But he knew in truth, they were doing what they had set out to do when he had met them. It wasn't they who betrayed him but he who betrayed them. His head lowered in a sudden sadness he didn't want Kikyou to see. He growled out roughly, "Let's go then. I don't want to meet up with that wimpy wolf."

Kikyou's eyes grew speculative as she watched him. He hadn't reacted in the way she expected. She thought he would get angry, wrapping the hurt around his heart as he always had. Instead, he put on this gruff mask and made as if it hadn't affected him in any way. She left the room quickly to gather her things in preparation to leave.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome's first day of training left her drained, and thinking of how she use to think the traveling they had done was rough! There was nothing worse than the deep introspective workout Kaede had put her through. Combined with the beginnings of herb lore, and healing. She groaned. 'Oi... I hope tomorrow is better. And I use to believe math was worse subject possible!"

As hard as it seemed at first, Kagome's days did get better. Kaede's training covered all the basics of a miko's life. From start to finish they covered how miko powers came into being, and the importance of control over those powers. She taught Kagome simple control methods, and simple spells, demanding she work them over and over until she had them mastered. Kaede didn't have powers as strong as Kagome, but the methods she taught were universal enough to give the girl what she needed.

When Kagome wasn't learning more on how to be a miko, or assisting Kaede with her many duties in their village, and surrounding villages that didn't have a miko, she spent with Shippou. The little kitsune was growing up. He seemed more like a human child of eight than the baby he'd been during the time she'd known him. They spent much of their time in the forests surrounding the village. He taught her what he knew of the woods, and how to spot anything unusual and out of place. Kagome found she enjoyed this freedom with Shippou; whether it was in the woods, or laying in the meadow near the well. She felt at peace, and while pain still haunted her heart, she wasn't paralyzed by it any longer. 

Sango and Miroku returned nearly a month later. Both looked dejected and discouraged. Neither wanted to talk about their trip, and both sported injuries half healed. They had said they could only stay for a week, and then Kouga would be back to pick them up.

Walking to the bathing pool with Sango, Kagome talked quietly about how her time was spent. When they both had lowered themselves in the water, she finally asked, "Did you find him?" not looking at her friend.

Sango stilled for a moment, and deciding not to lie, she replied, "They had left before we got there. We followed but lost the scent. Kouga went crazy trying to find it again. He was going to try and contact another pack to see if they could help. At least in locating the pair."

The younger girl nodded, watching the water swirl around her. "Could you… I mean, would you, please take of him for me?" Her voice so soft it almost couldn't be heard.

The exterminator watched her in silence, not trusting herself to answer. Finally she gave an answer. "Kagome, I would do anything for you. But I'm more tempted to kill him than anything. I cannot stand seeing what he's doing to you."

"Oh but he's not!" The girl cried. "He's not the one hurting me. I am the one who keeps clinging to this hope. The hope he'll return to me." She wiped the few tears that streaked down her face away with an impatient hand. "He may be the initial cause of my pain in … in choosing ... her instead of me. But now I think I understand why. Regardless, I still love him, and never wish him ill."

Sango nodded her head and smiled at her friend. "In that case, I will. He might wear a few lumps and bruises, but he'll live." They both laughed, knowing the older girl would do just that.

The days went by quickly. Their together week was almost over when Kouga would come. Sango and Miroku went to visit with Kagome as she practiced in the clearing. They found her there often, working on her latest lessons from Kaede, laying in the grass doing her school work from her era, or simply staring up at the sky watching the clouds pass. Usually Shippou scampered about or could be found napping while Kagome was busy. The four friends became closer, forging bonds from love, shared pain, and broken trust. 

They were in the clearing, laying with heads touching, arms intertwined, talking of nonsense things, and remembering their past adventures when Kagome asked, "When you come back next time, could you help me build my own place? I want to stay out here... I want to live here in the place I love."

Sango sat up to look at her friend. "Kagome-chan? Why do you want to be on your own? Don't you want to learn from Kaede-baba any longer?"

The young miko nodded, giving her friend a smile. "I do, and I will. But there are so many things I want to do, and I like the idea of having a home of my own." Her eyes became misty and a little dreamy, "If I were to stay in my world, I most likely would have a small apartment on my own. But I don't want to stay in my world. Not right now." She looked at all three of her friends. "I want a place for all of us to stay. A place we can call home." She lay back down and watched a cloud laze by. 

Shippou crawled over to her, and snuggled up on her neck. "Kagome, can I live in your home too?" His eyes were wide and serious.

She smiled and hugged her little friend to her. "Always, Shippou-chan. You are my family, and I'd never leave you out."

Miroku thoughtfully added, "I think it's a great idea. We can start on it right after the next search, or you can even get some of the villagers to help even sooner. It will take some time to build." He seemed pleased with the idea. He had established roots in this village, but staying too long in a crowded place made him feel uncomfortable. A hut in the middle of this clearing would be just great.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha prowled the temple grounds. He was bored, and he wanted to go search. Kikyou had brought them to a temple where more wounded soldiers were being brought in every day. He wanted to know why they were wasting their time in some temple when they could be out looking for that fucking bastard. He started growling. Everytime he approached Kikyou with leaving, she looked at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"I will know when to leave, Inuyasha. We cannot leave before then. He will come to visit soon, and we must be ready." She took his hand. "I need you. Please don't leave me."

The hanyou closed his eyes. He couldn't leave, but he didn't like it. This staying in one place and letting the enemy find him wasn't his way. He fought for control over his rising temper. Finally, when he thought he wouldn't snap, he said, "I'm not going to leave you. I just can't stand this waiting. I'd rather be out there searching."

Her laughter rankled him even more. "But Inuyasha, you would just run in circles and never find what you're looking for. His castle is hidden, but he cannot stay away from me. He finds me through the connection with Onigumo, and that's what will lead us to him." She looked at him again, her eyes softening. "If you must do something, see if the villagers need help. There are always some problems plaguing villages. I know you and your friends helped out several."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. He had to keep reminding himself she wasn't Kagome, and he wasn't leading his friends on another shard hunt or to search for Naraku. Kikyou didn't understand why he and his friends helped so many villages and humans. She didn't know the way Kagome had helped ease him into thinking of others, and with helping others, she had given him a sense of peace, and a sense of self. The longer he was with Kikyou, the harder it was for him to remember why he loved her in the first place. 

He had watched her, both here and at the last temple they stayed at, and some of the villages along the way. She always tended to the sick, helped with the wounded, and worked with the children. At first he felt how right it was. She was a miko, and part of her duties were to see to their care and well being. The more he watched, the more he felt that's what it was for her, a duty. She was always kind, always soft-spoken, but she didn't have the heart he was use to seeing in Kagome's eyes, the passion that girl would give to everything she did. 

He closed his eyes and turned from her. He had to get out of this place. He left it at a run, and ranged through the forest with a vengeance. Wishing something would cross his path so he could take it down, he ranged farther away, ending in a tree, many miles from the temple. He didn't want to go back, but knew he would return after nightfall. 

He thought of his friends, and how much he found he missed their companionship. He remembered the times he'd used them, and abused them, and wished he could go back and change it. He thought of Miroku and his understanding friendship. Inuyasha never understand Miroku's use of girls and his hentai leanings, but he knew the monk was a good man. Even Sango's betrayal could be forgiven. He knew why she had stolen Tetsusaiga, and had hoped Sango would come to him before she would betray them again. He wondered where those two were, and if they truly were following Kouga.

Inuyasha's lip curled. That fucking wimpy wolf. Why did he have to come along and cause so much trouble. He was always getting between him and Kagome. Didn't he know when a woman... Inuyasha slumped. He'd never made any claims to Kagome, only offers of protection. She deserved more, and he, Inuyasha, denied her even that. He had taken so much from her, and the only thing he could lay claim to was keeping her from death. Except he was the one who put her in death's way in the first place. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he even missed Shippou. That brat got on his nerves, but he was like a little brother he never had. Inuyasha knew the kitsune's teasing was his way of showing love... at least to him. He smiled thinking of how the kit and Kagome held an instant attachment for one another, and the kit had no qualms in showing his love for the girl.

Sighing, the dog demon couldn't figure out how his thoughts always brought him right back to the same person: Kagome. She was forever in the fore of his thoughts. As often as he wanted to banish them, they were there. He fell asleep with her name on his lips, and woke with dreams of her still in his head. He was going crazy.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	4. The Watcher

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'll send you all a box of kleenx before this fic is completed. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, his friends, or even his enemies!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Four: The Watcher

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Kagome stood back watching as the men from the village put the hut together. She never realized how quick it would take, and how much help she would receive. Once she proposed her request to Kaede, the old miko took her to the village headman to ask for assistance. Since she had been a constant figure in the village, and for all the help she had given, there were plenty of volunteers. 

Shippou danced happily in the field. As the days passed, the hut was almost complete, and then he would have a home. His home with Kagome. He didn't realize how much he had missed knowing he had a place to call his own until he watched his being built. 

"Oi! Kagome, when will we move in? When will Sango and Miroku come back? Can we have a party? Will you teach me how to cook? Can I help decorate?" So full of excitement, he kept chattering away, unmindful of the looks he was given.

Kagome laughed at her little friend. "Shippou-chan, one question at a time please! I think the hut will be finished within the next couple of days. The walls are up, and they're working on the roof now. See they're putting the thatching together. And that group is working on the floor. It shouldn't be long now. As for as Sango and Miroku, Kouga-kun said they were only going out for a few days this time, and allow the other wolf tribes to help in the search. So they should be back any time as well. When they get back, and once the hut is done, we will have a party!" She smiled as he began to run in excited circles, doing acrobatics across the grass.

Leaving him to his antics, she went to help with the thatching. One of the young villagers showed her how to gather the grasses with the river rushes, and weave the rough cording around in a clump to where the grasses fanned out in a slight flare. The man shyly corrected her attempts, and complimented her when she finally did one correctly. She smiled at him for his help. He looked away from her blushing furiously.

"Iouri-kun, thank you for helping. I don't know how I could have done all this on my own." She thanked the man quietly.

Without looking at her, the man answered, "Lady, the village is privileged to have someone like you with us. You bring us honor." He stole a glance at her, smiling shyly, never stopping his work.

Kagome thought about what he had said. 'How do I bring these people honor? I haven't done anything. At least not yet. I do hope I can live up to what they see in me.' Giving a little laugh, she said, "I will try to return the help all of you have given me." Looking over at the hut, she sighed with happy contentment. 

"Lady, you have already done so much for us. You and your friends have saved the village from being destroyed. You saved Gogua-chan from that bird youkai without a thought for yourself." He looked at her with earnest eyes. "We know your powers are growing, and will only be able to help protect the village even more."

Overwhelmed with his speech, she clasped his hand in her own while saying, "Iouri-kun, thank you so much. Your words make me happy, and fill me with the need to do my best for all of you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" A loud growling shout sounded from the other side of the clearing. 

Kagome looked up to see her friends, with Kouga in the front striding towards her. She was rising to her feet when the wolf prince was suddenly there. He pulled her away from Iouri, and growled menacingly at the man. Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Kouga-kun! What are you doing?" She pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"What are you doing with that stinking human Kagome? You're my woman and I won't have you associating with them!" His face was flushed with anger.

Shocked and outraged, Kagome pulled her hand from his. "You go too far, Kouga. Have you forgotten I'm a STINKING HUMAN! And I AM NOT your woman!" She was yelling at him now.

Miroku and Sango arrived at a run, ranging to either side of Kagome. The monk took a step forward and touched her shoulder. "Let me handle this Kagome. He's upset. I'll talk to him." At her nod, he turned to the wolf youkai. "Kouga-sama, let's go for a little walk, shall we?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed, darting from Miroku to Kagome and back to the human male who had cringed back away from him when he first arrived. Not seeing an immediate threat, he agreed to walk with Miroku. They turned and walked away from the group building the hut.

"Iouri-kun, I'm so sorry that happened. Are you alright?" Kagome went to the young man.

He shook his head, not looking up. "Forgive me, lady. I ... I was too scared to save you."

Her expression softened. She touched his shoulder gently. "I do not need to be saved from Kouga-kun. He wouldn't hurt me, but I'm afraid he would hurt someone he thought was threatening me. Please forgive me for putting you in that position." He looked up at her and smiled shyly.

Miroku had begun to like the wolf leader. He wasn't Inuyasha, but he felt a certain kinship to the youkai. The wolf's energy seemed boundless; his hatred of Naraku unfathomable. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to begin. "Kouga-sama, our search isn't going well ..."

The wolf youkai growled. "That fucking dog-turd. I'm going to kick his fucking ass."

"Have you heard from the other wolf tribes?" The monk asked forestalling another tirade.

"Not yet. We'll stay in this area for awhile. I should hear something in the next couple of days." He looked to the human male standing near him. "Be ready to leave then." He glanced back to the clearing. "I don't want to leave Kagome for long. I have a feeling ..." The wolf prince didn't continue.

Miroku nodded. He had felt it too. A sense of foreboding he couldn't pinpoint, but seemed to surround the young miko. "I would suggest leaving Sango here, but I do not believe either of them would agree to that arrangement." He grinned. "I'd offer to stay ..." 

The wolf growled. "Not a fucking chance, monk. I've seen you around women, and YOU are not going to be alone with Kagome!"

Sighing, he said, "I'm so misunderstood." He hid his grin, thinking of how much alike the two youkai leaders were, and likely neither would admit it.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was dark when he climbed out of the well, and went to the tree, just outside her window. In the two days it had taken him to reach the well, he had thought of little else than seeing her again. 

Pain stabbed at his heart upon entering her room. He looked around swiftly again and did not see her. His heart racing, his mind scrambled to come up with a reason, any reason as to why the girl was missing. Quietly, he searched the house. Her scent was faint, weeks old. He hesitated just inside Souta's room. He didn't want to involve her family if he didn't have to, but he had to know.

Kneeling beside the boy's bed, he placed a hand over his mouth, and spoke softly. "Boy, wake up." He watched as the boy jerked from sleep, eyes going wide, and then shining when he recognized the half-demon. Removing his hand, Inuyasha asked, "Where's Kagome? She's not in her room."

Souta frowned. He knew his sister's problems in the past months, were caused by this half demon. "Why did you hurt her?" He demanded angrily. He had to know first, before he said anything.

Inuyasha scowled, and looked away from the boy. "I don't have time for that. Leave it be for now." 

The boy's frown deepen. But Inuyasha was his hero, and he'd always come through for Kagome. Maybe things had changed. He didn't think it would hurt to answer his question. "She's in your time. She's been there for months."

The hanyou was shocked. He hadn't expected that. He turned without saying anything and headed out the door. 'What are you doing Kagome? Why did you go back?'Trying to not think of the implications of her being in his time brought, he walked without thinking to the well house, and back to his time.

It was still dark, and he wanted to find Kagome before dawn. He wanted to see her before speaking with anyone else. He wasn't sure what he would say to her if he did speak. He didn't know how he would be received. He scouted Kaede's hut, and found the gril's scent fresher, but he didn't feel her presence. He went to the hut's door, and looked in carefully. Only one sleeping figure was seen, and the scent he recognized as Kaede's. 

__

'Where are you Kagome? Did you join with Kouga as well?' He didn't want to think of that. It still hurt to think of his friends joining with that wolf; if Kagome had as well … 

He made his way back to the clearing, not sure where to look next. The sky began to pink on the horizon. He'd have to find a place to stay soon, or go back to Kikyou. He needed to sleep, and he needed to think. He began to scout the trees for a likely spot, and finding a branch hidden from plain sight, but giving him access to watch the surrounding area, he jumped up. 

Watching the sunrise, he thought of little else but the woman child who called to him in his heart. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed the figures walking across the clearing towards the village. He moved closer, his ears twitching to catch what they said; he tested the air for scent. His heart beat faster as he recognized Kagome's. 

"So tell me again what **did** he want?" Sango asked as they made their way through the dewy grass.

Kagome became thoughtful, not sure how to reply. "He asked me to bring him back." She shook her head. "Even if I knew where he was, I don't think I could."

Sango frowned. "Sesshoumaru? Asked you, a human, to find his brother and bring him back with you?" She had stopped walking, not sure how to take the information she'd just received. "What exactly did he say?"

"I had been practicing and he was just there. I'm not sure how long he had been standing there watching me." Kagome made a face. "He told me Inuyasha belonged with me, and I should go find him. When I told him no one could, he just gave me a look like it should be obvious where he was." The young miko frowned, several emotions crossing her face as she pondered the strange visit.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Sesshoumaru watched the girl with barely held contempt. She had power, but struggled to use it, struggled to control it. When the girl finally realized he was there, he almost laughed at her surprised expression. He raised an eyebrow as she appeared to be torn between flight and fright. He held a hand up, stalling whatever her actions would have been.

"I need to speak with you." He stated. He could see the thoughts run through her mind as she hesitated. He allowed a faint smile before he began, "Go find my half-brother."

If he had handed her a bouquet of flowers, Kagome couldn't have been more shocked. She stammered out, "N... no one knows where he is."

The youkai lord waved his hand impatiently, "Find him. It isn't that hard. He belongs with you. He needs you."

Though the girl attempted to keep the pain from her expression, it radiated off her. Her body stilled, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "He doesn't want me. He chose ... her."

"He's a fool. Without you he is in danger of loosing his soul." His own eyes went flat and sparked of danger.

Her chin rose a little higher. "Why do you care? You never did before. In fact, you've wanted to kill him more than once."

Sesshoumaru held his anger, but there was an edge to his voice as he said, "I do no need to explain my actions to you." She stepped back, and he held up his hand again. "I do not want to hurt you." As she shook her head, he added in an exasperated voice, "Let's say I'm doing this for our father's sake." She looked into his face attempting to read his expression. "I want you to go find Inuyasha." 

Her voice was sad, but firm as she replied to him, "Then you'll need to go get him yourself. If I were to go get him now, he'd just leave again when Kikyou put in another appearance." She had looked away from him, and he could see the internal struggle she seemed to be having. "I couldn't bear it if he left me again." She had added in the faintest whisper.

His mouth tightened. He watched the girl for several minutes as she regained control of herself, and then turned to face him. She stood watching him, watch her. Her face now expressionless; her scent giving off the unhappiness she was going through. He nodded and turned. "I'll come to you again. In the meantime, allow your aura to identify mine. Next time you should know I'm here long before you see me." He walked away, leaving her surprised at his words.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Sango asked, "He said Inuyasha belonged with you?" At the younger girl's nod, her brow puckered in thought. "Why would he have come to you? Why does he care?"

Kagome sat on the grass, already drained. "Do you think Inuyasha is really in trouble? Do you think I should go look for him?" She asked in a low voice.

Sitting next to her friend, the youkai exterminator picked up her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Unless we know why Sesshoumaru is showing an interest in Inuyasha, I don't think we'll know for sure why he wants him with you." She watched as Kagome's face saddened. "I'm sure he'll be alright." As the girl continued to stare sightless at the ground in front of her, she asked hestiatant, "Unless you want to go look for him?"

Startled, Kagome raised her head and began shaking it. "No, I can't. He doesn't want me." She looked away fighting the tears which threatened to come. "I do not want to go through that again. I do not want him here." She gave Sango a quick smile. "Let's go to the village. I need to talk to Kaede."

Inuyasha froze as he heard her words. Kagome didn't want him_. _He fell back against the tree trunk, lost in thought, not wanting to feel the pain lancing his heart. 'Why? She had said she would always love me. Was that a lie?' He shook his head. She didn't lie, he knew. 'Why was Sesshoumaru here? Why did he ask Kagome to find me?' His thoughts swirled in his head. He needed to get back to Kikyou, but he found himself reluctant to leave. 

Making his way slowly amongst the trees, he rounded the clearing and came upon a hut he hadn't seen before. No one had lived out this far from the village in Inuyasha Forest. Curious, he crept closer, and stopped as he heard voices. He started as he recognized the two speaking. 

" ... and I helped put the thatching up too!" the excited little kitsune was saying.

The monk nodded, listening as he chopped kindling for the fire. "Did you do a good job? It's feels like rain soon, and I don't want to get wet."

Indignantly, Shippou jumped on his shoulder to bop him on the head. "Of course I did!" He hopped down and kicked the ground. "That man from the village, Iouri, had to help me lay them right though." He played absently with a pebble he'd picked up, watching Miroku chop wood.

Without pausing, Miroku asked, "What is it, Shippou? You are acting happy, but are not." The monk had an idea what could be bothering the fox youkai, and thought best to get him to talk about it.

Dropping the pebble, he asked, "Do you think Kagome will ever find a mate?"

In the trees, Inuyasha nearly growled. His eyes narrowed at the little kit, wanting him to forget that line of thinking.

Hiding his smile, Miroku said, "Eventually. At this time she's too busy to worry about such things." He did pause to look at the kitsune. "Why? What brought that on?"

"N..nothing." Shippou lied, bending to pick the pebble up again.

Nodding, he continued to chop. "I see. Is it Kouga, or this village lad, Iouri, that has you worried?" 

Inuyasha leaned forward with interest to hear the response.

In a voice so quiet, Miroku stopped working to hear, Shippou answered, "No one really. Kouga is .. well, Kouga, and I don't think Kagome will ever fall for him. She never has. And Iouri, he's nice, but she doesn't act the same around him as ... " his stopped, not wanting to say what was really on his mind.

"Shippou?" Came the equally quiet query.

Coming closer, he clutched the monks robe, and looked up at him pleadingly. "Will Inuyasha ever come back?"

Miroku gave the kitsune a brief hug. This was not a question he was expecting. He had thought that question had be answered months before. "I don't know, Shippou. I think he believes he still has a job to do, and will not be back before then." 

Inuyasha grabbed the branch in front of him to balance himself, suddenly unsteady. He moved back farther in the tree as the limb shook, and the leaves rustled, giving away his position.

Something caught Miroku's attention, and he rose, looking off into the forest, eyes darting over the trees. "Shippou, could you go to the village and make sure Kouga is still planning to leave tomorrow. I want to make sure some things are done around here for you and Kagome-sama before we go."

The kit nodded his head, a little bewildered at the sudden change. He scampered off quickly, leaving Miroku staring off into the trees.

After looking around the small clearing by the hut, Miroku walked to the tree line. "Inuyasha, I suggest you come out of hiding. I know you are there."

Rather annoyed, the hanyou jumped to the ground before the monk. He looked at the man without speaking, and then looked away, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face.

Watching him quietly for a moment, Miroku asked, "Why are you here this time?"

Inuyasha shook his head, not wanting to look at him. 

"Do you find contentment stealing moments of watching her life? Wouldn't it be better for all if you would just admit what you really want, and give up this foolishness?" Miroku asked in that calm manner of his.

Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, the half demon snorted. He had forgotten how the monk seemed to see right through him. Staring at the tree in front of him, he gave a little sigh, "She doesn't want me."

Calmly the monk nodded. "Not as you are now, maybe, not until you break whatever hold Kikyou-sama has on you."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha said softly, "Then I will remain a watcher until the time my task is done. I can do no less."

Miroku stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. When nothing more came, he said, "I have thought about Kikyou-sama a lot these past few months." He peered intently at the hanyou. "Have you asked her how she survived the chasm and the misma? She should have perished, and yet she lives again."

Inuyasha looked at him now. "What are you saying? You dare comment on something you know nothing about?" His anger began to rise.

Holding his hands out in a placating manner, the monk shook his head. "All I am saying is, be careful in placing your trust so easily. Naraku had been the cause of her death, and from what Sesshoumaru said, she should have died. Why is she still living?"

At the mention of his brother, he switched topics. "Sesshoumaru came to see Kagome. Why is he interested in me? And why Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged. "Kagome-sama said something of this last night. None of us have any ideas. Sesshoumaru ..." He looked thoughtful, absently rubbing his forehead. Shooting him a look, he asked suddenly, "What are you going to do?"

Looking away again, Inuyasha stated, "I have to go back. If ..if things were different ..." With a shake of his head, he said, "Enough. Damned that bitch for coming back. Why? Why'd she come?"

"Do I need to state the obvious?" 

Glaring at the now serene looking monk, the hanyou growled, "I wanted her to be safe, in her time. I cannot protect her and Kikyou. Fuck! I thought she understood!"

"She is safe, and she is being protected. Sesshoumaru aside, I do not believe she's in danger." Miroku quietly stated.

"Have you forgotten Naraku that easily? She could be his new target." His anger rose hot again.

Miroku took a step forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Do you not feel it? The aura surrounding the place?"

Eyes widening, he looked at the monk questioning, "Wha ... what is this?"

Smiling softly, he replied, "Kagome-sama." Nodding his head seeing the disbelief in the hanyou's eyes, he continued. "Her powers matured these past few months. They appear to still be growing. She has blanketed this small clearing with her aura, and is learning to identify others by it. Naraku will not get close to her." 

Pushing his senses out, Inuyasha could now feel how the air seemed to sing in whispers; the barest sensation just on the edges. He couldn't help the proud smile he gave. "She's doing this?" At the monk's nod, his mood felt lighter than it had in many days. After several moments of enjoying her aura washing over him, Inuyasha sighed. "I need to go. I cannot be here when she comes back." He glanced at the man, still holding onto his arm. "Don't tell her I was here."

Miroku frowned, but nodded. "It would distress her to know she missed you." He clasped the half demon on the shoulder. "Remember Sango and I will be there if you need us. Take care of yourself, my friend."

Pulling back slightly, Inuyasha nodded and then gave his customary scowl. "Feh." Rolling his eyes back at the monk, he half growled, "Just what I wanted, a lecherous monk as a friend." He hopped back up the tree and looked down again. "Take care of her for me." And then he was gone.

Shaking his head at such obstinacy, Miroku went to find something to cover the hanyou's scent.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	5. Inuyasha's Mind

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am a Kagome/Inuyasha fan, and sometimes find it very hard to write Kikyou in a more human light. As I tell my daughter, Amanda-chan, it will be get lighter, but for now, we are just entering the storm.

Beware: This chapter gets pretty dark. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Five: Inuyasha's Mind

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she watched him drop to the floor and lean against the wall. He did not look at her, but closed his eyes, and seemed to sleep. He looked tired. She knew he had been to see her again. She tried to prevent the anger and hurt she felt thinking of it. The heart she thought she had claimed was still divided.

She walked out into the night, from the temple to the river. She needed to think. She sought the serenity she usually had, trying not to let Inuyasha's actions divert her focus. She sat upon the bank, watching the water flow as if to wash away the doubt entering her mind. 

Her plan would work. It was fool proof. If only that girl … her copy … would have stayed away. She shook her head. 'No, he went to her while she was gone as well.'She looked to the sky seeking answers. 'If only that girl, that Kagome would reject him. If I had known how he would act, I would have gotten rid of her sooner. It's too late now. The time draws near, and if the girl were gone, it would distract him even more. No, the girl has to stay alive.' Her lips twisted with the irony.

Inuyasha found her just before dawn, still sitting at the bank. Her Shini-dama-chuu youkai flowed about her. He looked away, not wanting to be reminded of how the woman remained in this world. 

"Will you join me, Inuyasha?" Her voice came to him, soft and calm.

He walked forward, and sat close without not touching. He didn't want to have the same arguments they seemed to have on the subject, but he had to do something. He couldn't just stay in temples watching her work.

"Kikyou …" He began, not sure how to continue.

Not looking at him, she asked, "Do you love her?"

A flush covered his cheeks, and he looked away from her. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. 

Now she looked at him, expressionless and steady. "You went to see her again."

With a bare nod, he replied, "I'm here with you. That will not change."

Watching his profile, she sat silent for a minute. "Can you love me, just a little?" Her plea was quiet, and soft.

He looked at her, taken aback. "Kikyou …" He pulled her close, into a hug, kneeling by her side. "Kikyou … I … have a bit more confidence in me." He closed his eyes, trying not to think of the other miko.

Held against his chest, her arms around his waist, Kikyou whispered, "If I had trusted you then, we would have been together, and our life would have been good." She sighed and pushed against his chest. He released her and sat watching her, her hand in his. She glance at him, and then back to the river. "This body is getting tired. I can feel my time growing short. It will be over soon, and we will all be at peace."

"Kikyou!" he cried. "Your body? Is there anything …" Her fingers on his lips stopped him from continuing.

"I've already died. I was brought back, and only live for a purpose. The purpose will be finished soon, and I'll return to my rest." Her eyes scanned his face, holding him transfixed. "We could never have had a life while I am in this body." She dropped her hand back to her lap, and turned her gaze back to the river. "I need you for awhile longer, Inuyasha. And then I'll release you from your promises to me."

"I will never let Naraku get his hands on you. I will see this through." He vowed again.

Kikyou smiled softly, watching the river as the sun rose. A chill wind blew, bringing clouds overhead. "It's going to rain." She rose, and looked down at the hanyou. "I need to go back, they'll be looking for me soon." Her hand rest briefly on his cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha." With that, she turned and walked back to the temple.

The afternoon brought the rain Kikyou predicted. In came down in a steady pour, drenching the temple grounds, giving the crops much sought after moisture. Inuyasha stayed out in the rain, preferring the wet to the smells of the temple, full of blood and gore. 

He was up in a tree, looking out over the woods, thinking over what Kikyou had said that morning. He felt helpless, wanting to help her, not wanting her to go. At the same time, wanting to return to Kagome. His helplessness caused the anger simmering below the surface to boil. He would see this through knowing the end would mean Kikyou would be at peace at last. It was the least he could do.

Movement below caught his eye. He watched as even more wounded men were brought to the temple. His lip curled in a snarl. 'Weak humans, and their stupid wars. What do they fight about? Don't they know the more they make war the worse they make it for themselves?' 

The additional injured meant Kikyou would be busy. They had moved to two different temples since he had joined her. He felt useless. There was nothing for him to do. She didn't need him to protect her from these weak humans. Even if she had said this would end soon, there had been no sign of Naraku. He growled in frustration. Jumping from the tree branch, he walked through the forest, not ready to return to the temple.

"Where do you think you're going?" A rough voice accosted him. Several harsh laughs accompanied the demand.

Inuyasha looked up; surprised he hadn't smelled nor heard the men, human soldiers from one army or another. His eyes narrowed. The man who spoke stood proudly in front of him, hands on hips, and a sneer on his face. "None of your business, human." He growled.

The soldiers ranged out loosely, forming a half circle around the hanyou. Several were grinning; believing there would be some sport before night fell.

The lead man pulled his sword. "I'm making it my business. Demons are not allowed to run freely through here, and I plan to stop you." Several other swords rasped against sheaths as they were pulled free. Raucous laughter rang out.

A large soldier grinned, seeing Inuyasha tense. He taunted, "Shitty youkai bastard. Fucking half-breed. Beg for your life, like the dog you are."

The control on his barely held in check anger, snapped. In a rush, Inuyasha attacked. Not bothering to pull out the Tetsusaiga, he swept his claws in a wide arc, catching the three men to his right, gashes opening along faces, chests, and abdomens. Whirling, he sprang to the other two to his left. He grabbed each head in his hands, and brought the skulls together with a loud crunch. 

The lead man stood; all the others had fallen. Inuyasha snatched the man up in the air by his throat with one hand, while his other slashed the sword from the man's hands. He ground out the words, "Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. Fucking. Human!" He flung the man away from him, allowing him to slam against a tree. The man stared, eyes going glassy with shock, as he slowly slid down the trunk.

Inuyasha felt good letting some of that anger go. He flexed his claws, and thought he needed another fight. He looked over the soldiers, making sure none posed a threat. His eyes widened at what he saw. The human carnage he'd left in the wake of his rage staggered him. Three soldiers lay mutilated, blood running freely. The two others lay where he'd dropped them, heads cracked open. The lead soldier lay slumped over, blood streaking the bark where he slid. The rain washed the blood in rivulets away from the man. He was dead.

Frightened by his loss of control, the smell of blood invading his senses, knowing he had just killed several humans, Inuyasha began to run. He had ran for what seemed hours, or possibly days. He watched the sun come up and go down. Finding a cave, he hid, not sleeping, hugging his knees in silence.

He growled and howled out his rage, his grief, his frustration, and the loss of something he wasn't aware he'd had. He kept seeing the man's eyes before his face. The shocked pain-laced eyes that filled him with the horror of the monster he had become. He felt his soul slowly slipping away. He lay for a countless time in the dark, not wanting to think, not wanting to remember.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kagome sat with her eyes closed in the field before the hut exercising her aura. She practiced it's flow, and strength. She sent a thread to Kaede who welcomed the touched. She could feel Shippou as he skipped through the forest to his new friend's home. She smiled, feeling the happiness surrounding the little kitsune.

Relaxing deeper into her meditation, she expanded her aura out even more. She skimmed the surface of several villagers working in the fields and going about their daily lives, and could sense travelers on the road. Deeper she pushed her focus, extending it out farther. She hesitated, a slight frown crossed her features. She recognized the aura of her friends, not far off, but far enough away for her hold to be intangible. What little she did pick up, the emotions were strong: fear, concern, and anger. With a start, she pulled back into herself, and jumped to her feet. The emotions she read centered on one being, Inuyasha. 

Grabbing her bow, and quiver, she began to run quickly in the direction she felt the group traveled from, automatically shifting her aura into the protective shell she had begun to use since Sesshoumaru's visit. She tried to keep her mind clear, and her emotions in check. 

Kouga's head went up, and he whipped it around. "Kagome." he whispered, just loud enough for Miroku to hear. He took off running in the direction the breeze blew her scent from, and was out of sight before the monk could ask.

Turning to the demon exterminator walking just behind him, he called out, "Kouga smells Kagome-sama's scent. We have to reach her before he says anything."

Sango nodded, and pulled Kirara down from her shoulder. "Kirara, we need a ride, and quickly." She asked the fire cat urgently. The two tailed cat youkai transformed, and sprang into the air as the pair jumped on her back. 

They landed as Kouga reached Kagome. He had halted before her, clasping her hands in his, anger and regret flaming in his eyes. He opened his mouth when Sango called out, "Kouga-sama, let me speak with Kagome-chan." 

The wolf prince looked at her and growled. "I can handle this Sango."

Kagome looked from her friends to Kouga, concern and worry plainly seen on her face. "Sango-chan? What has happened to ... to ... Inu yasha?" she pulled her hands from the wolf youkai's, and took a step towards her friend. Kouga put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to look at him. "Kouga-kun, please." He dropped his hand, looking worried.

"Kagome." Sango called to her friend quietly. When the girl looked back at her, she said, "We need to talk. Can we take a walk?"

Swallowing hard against the sudden lump in her throat, Kagome could only nod. From the tone in Sango's voice, she had a feeling she didn't want to hear what the older girl had to say. She followed in silence, waiting for her to begin.

Halting a short distance from the others, Sango turned to her friend, pain and concern written on her face. "One of Kouga's tribes found something they believe Inuyasha did." Sango took a deep breath. "A group of soldiers were killed, brutally, with claws and ... strength not usually found in a human."

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she stifled a gasp behind her fist. "Wha .. what makes them think it was done by ... by Inuyasha?" Her mind reeled. She did not want to believe it.

Sango looked away from her, not liking to bring her more pain. "The place the men were killed wasn't too far from a temple where a miko matching Kikyou's description worked. And they confirmed she had a half-breed companion." She took Kagome's hand. "Kikyou was gone before we got there. There was no trace of either of them. The wolf tribe reported they believe Inuyasha is no longer with her."

'Inuyasha ... where are you? What have you done?' Kagome fought the tears building up behind her eyes, willing the pain to go away. She cried out, and clung to her friend. "How could he? What could have happened to him to cause him to do something like that? Did he transform again?"

Sango could only shake her head, holding her friend in her arms, letting her cry. No one had seen either a youkai matching Inuyasha's description, or the hanyou himself. They now had a cold trail, and Kouga wasn't happy.

As Kouga watched the girls, his expression became dark. He began to curse out loud. Miroku looked away from the two, and watched the wolf youkai. He reached out a hand towards him, but Kouga spun away. "Don't fucking touch me! That bastard has done it again, and this time I'm going to kill him. There's no way I'm going to let him get away with doing this."

"Kouga-sama, your feelings will not help Kagome-sama right now. She needs our support, and should not have to listen to you spout obscenities."

The wolf youkai glared at Miroku, but stopped his tirade. His thoughts still ugly, he turned back to the girl. "Sango, can you carry her on Kirara back to the hut? We'll follow on foot."

Sango nodded, and helped Kagome settle on the fire cat, before climbing up behind her and wrapping her arms around her for support. Her own thoughts carefully shielded from the girl in her arms. The scene described was brutal, and monstrous. Not wanting to think otherwise, wanting to believe it had been an accident, self-defense, anything but deliberate contempt for human life. 

By the time Kouga and Miroku arrived at the hut, Kagome seemed to return to her normal self. Miroku noticed her aura had stabilized from the wild fluctuations it showed when she first received the news. None of her companions broached the subject again, and she continued working and practicing for the rest of the day. The monk watched, and waited for any sign of a breakdown.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Slowly, days or weeks he wasn't sure, a glimmer of light entered his life. It came on a faint summer breeze. Gentle and subtle, it made its way into his mind, surrounding him with sunshine, and a happy memory. Allowing himself to cling to that memory, he began to climb up out of the pit he found himself in. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ A gentle memory ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

He and Kagome had been searching for shards several days from the village. It was one of the few short days before they had met Miroku, Sango, or even Shippou. He had recently fought his half brother for Tetsusaiga and felt smug, a little cocky at his abilities. Kagome had insisted on stopping for a rest and something to eat. She laid her blanket over the grass, and took out several food items from her time. He was mad and impatient. He hadn't wanted to stop and resented the time she wasted. 

"Come on Inuyasha. Join me for lunch!" Her sweet voice called out to him.

He turned from her, ignoring her cajoling. Sitting on a rock several feet from her, not wanting to admit he needed her, or wanted to eat, he kept trying to hold onto his resentment.

"Here." She said quietly. He turned, ready to snap her head off for disturbing him. He stopped. His eyes went wide, and he felt he couldn't breath. Kagome was standing next to him, smiling brightly with a bag of chips, the kind he liked, and a bottle of water in her hands. She must have been picking flowers, for she had several in a little ring around her head and one stuck in the tie on her uniform. The warm summer breeze blowing from behind her invaded his senses, mixing her scent with the flowers. 

Closing his mouth, he took the food she offered. She gave him another smile, and turning, she fairly danced back to her blanket, and began to pack things back in her bag. Inuyasha watched her, his expression softening, not quite willing to risk thinking more than how sweet the breeze had been. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Leaving the cave, he fell into the first waterhole he found. He scrubbed the grime from his body, from his clothes, from his hair. For a long time, he stood in the pool, staring at his claws as if he'd never seen them before. He climbed from the water to lay upon the bank, naked on the grass, letting the summer sun warm him, dry him. 

He looked up at the sky, reveling in its openness. He felt like he'd never seen how blue it was before, and was awed with the wonder of it. His senses seemed to have come alive again. His heart and soul were raw with the emotional overload; his mind curiously blank. He didn't want to think on what had happened, not yet. He allowed his mind to dwell on the saving memory, and drew strength from similar ones. Times remembered of days sitting around the campfire, talking, teasing, arguing, and planning. Images flashed quickly through his mind; the dangers, the fights, the laughter, the friendship and the … love. Throughout all these images, one face, one presence was constant; Kagome. 

Making up his mind, knowing now what he had to do, he dressed. He still believed he owed Kikyou, and he would protect her, but he felt as though he come out of a long sleep, and realizing his mistake in pushing her away, he wanted to only to be with Kagome.

The sun was setting as he began the long trek to find the girl who held his heart, and saved his sanity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouga found her as the afternoon faded sitting on the lip of the old well in the forest clearing. It had been a couple of days since their return, and while Kagome acted like her normal self, there was a distance inside her no one could reach. He approached her quietly, watching her stare at the sky. Her eyes had flicked in his direction, and he knew she was aware of his presence. For now, he would be patient and wait for her.

Drawing her eyes from the sunset, she turned to the wolf youkai sitting next to her. "Kouga-kun? Is there something ...?" While her lips held a small smile, her eyes held sadness and pain.

He stared at her face, wishing he could hold her, make her see how much he cared. Looking away from her, he started "I know how much pain the latest news has caused you. I am sorry." His jaw worked to keep words he wanted to say from being released.

Kagome touched his hand. "Thank you. Without all of my friends' support, I don't know what I would have done ... and not just these past few days." She sighed and looked away, back to the fading rays of sunlight. "I really miss him you know." Tears sparkled in her eyes. 

In a pained voice, Kouga said, "Kagome ... I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to miss him." He struggled to not say his thoughts and began to loose ground. "You telling me things like that .. it makes me mad, and I want to kill him more for what he's done to you." He slammed his fist against the lip of the well, and Kagome jumped.

"Kouga-kun ..." She began softly to placate. "I ... I am aware that you have feelings for me, but I cannot ..." she looked down at her lap. Her tears began to fall slowly sliding down her cheeks. "Yours is an unrequited love. I cannot return what I have already given away." She finished in a low voice.

Kouga jumped to his feet and began pacing in front of her, anger bristling about him. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! DAMMIT Kagome! He left you to go to that ... that fucking corpse and you sit there and say you still love him??"

Not looking up, letting the tears continue to fall, she nodded. 

He stopped and dropped to his knees in front of her, anger washing away. He tenderly brushed away her tears with one hand and stroked her cheek. His other hand held hers, intertwining his fingers with hers on her lap. "I have one question for you, Kagome, and then I will never bother you again." 

She touched his face softly, and asked, "What is it?"

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and opening them, he stared into her eyes intently. "If there comes a time he is no longer in this world, would you consider me with tender feelings?"

She dropped his gaze, and looked at their interlocked hands. She gave it a gentle squeeze before replying. "Kouga-kun, I have tender feelings for you as a friend. If there were ever a time when Inuyasha is ... is no longer around," She brought her eyes back to his, "Not a day would pass, that I would not think of him." 

The wolf prince sighed, his shoulders drooped. He looked away, and asked resignedly, "So there is no hope then?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to speak. 

Releasing her hand, he rose. He began to walk slowly away, but stopped to say, "I need to go away for awhile. Tell Miroku and Sango if I hear anything, I'll send for them." He continue to walk, but turned briefly, outlined with the red tinge of the dying sun as the dark shadows began to lengthen a cross the clearing. "Take care, Kagome." He said softly before running from the clearing.

Kagome followed his aura as far as she could, unhappy with having to say what she did. She felt she could do no less for him, and hoped he would find another in time. 

It was dark, and the shadows lay thick amongst the trees. The moon hadn't risen and Kagome was still sitting on the well when she felt it. Inuyasha's aura. Very faint at first, but it grew stronger as he drew nearer. Her eyes grew wide, and her heart began to beat painfully. 'He was here? Why?'She began to walk in the direction he was coming from. 

Soft and gentle her aura beckoned him. He could feel her coming closer and dropped from the tree he was currently in. He scanned the trees, trying to see her. His heart thumped in his chest, and he fought the urge to run away. After all, it was her he'd come to see.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	6. Understanding

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Just like I promised, Inuyasha and Kagome's meeting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Six: Understanding

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sango stood at the door of the hut, looking out into the dark night. She had watched the sun set, wondering when Kagome would return. She sighed, and thought of going to look for her. The girl hadn't been herself in days, and she knew why, but not how to fix it. Since losing her family and clan almost two years ago, Sango's family now consisted of the three she shared the hut with. Her mind shied away from thoughts of Kohaku, hoping and praying he still lived, and there would be some way to save his life yet.

As if he knew what thoughts plagued her, Miroku rose, and stood quietly behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Miroku said quietly, "Give her some time. She'll be all right."

She looked at him, and smiled. "I know, Houshi-sama, but I still worry." She looked back outside. "She's been through a lot and I have a feeling more will be coming."

"You might be right, Sango. Let's finish dinner, and then we can go look for her." The monk gave her shoulder a squeeze, and drew her back inside the hut. His hand slid down her back, and cupped one cheek lightly.

"Houshi ..." the warning came. He grinned and moved away quickly. Blushing, Sango joined him at the fire pit. She looked at him warmly before serving their dinner. 

In the months they had been companions, they came to an understanding. Many special moments were shared between the two, although the ones they wanted still could not happen. Miroku limited his caresses to only her, and she pretended to be offended. He rarely groped these days, and usually only to lighten a mood. Instead, he preferred to spend time with his special girl. They spoke not so much of the future, since their future was indeterminable, but of their past. Neither had confessed their love, but both knew it was there. Their every action was accomplished as a pair. Until Naraku died, they hesitated to make plans. Until Naraku was defeated, they spent what time they could with each other, enjoying the other's company.

Shippou looked from one to the other and rolled his eyes. "Sheesh... you two aren't entertaining any more." He began to eat his noodles in the comfortable silence that settled in the room. Although he missed the days all five of the companions traveled together, he was happy to be settled. A part of them was still missing all of them felt. The four remaining friends had drawn closer to tighten those bonds, and the little kitsune had never felt more at home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She stopped several feet from him, watching with a gentle sadness. She didn't speak but sent a wash of aura, inviting and open to surround him.

He gasped as he felt the warm tingling sensation lightly brush on the edge of his senses. It was whisper soft, and soothing. He stared at her, his expression softening. He walked slowly forward, stopping just in front of her. He raised a hand as if to touch her face, and then dropped it. 

"You've been crying." He said, letting out a low growl. He could smell Kouga's scent, and tried to keep the anger from rising. "What's that wolf done?"

Kagome shook her head, while looking at him seriously. "Kouga-kun has done nothing."

"Don't give me that! I smell his stench all over you mixed with your tears. What's the bastard done and I'll take care of it for you!" He demanded roughly trying to keep his anger in check.

She smiled at him, a wistful fleeting thing. "You never did understand did you."

"Understand what Kagome? You're always sticking up for that bastard. Stopping me from kicking his ass."

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed. "You never could understand. Kouga-kun could never reduce me to tears. Only you." She placed a hand lightly on his chest to take the sting out of her words.

Taken aback, Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. "Why ...why were you crying?" he asked again.

Ignoring his question, she reached up and touched his cheek, resting her palm there lightly. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

He stepped forward, still not touching her, but so close he could feel the heat from her body. "I could ask you the same." He touched her hand upon his cheek, watching her face. 

A smile of genuine humor lit up her face. "I thought my reasons were obvious." She blushed slightly and looked away. "I also needed to learn about my powers. Always before there was never enough time to learn. We were traveling too much. Now I have that time."

A hint of regret crossed his face. "I took a lot from you, didn't I?" She shook her head denying it. "You know I did, and I'm sorry, Kagome."

She smiled, then, and taking her hand from his, she dropped it to his arm. "I would do it all over again in a minute if asked. Do not be sorry." She leaned into him, her forehead resting on his chest. He put his hand on her back, stroking her hair. "Why are you here?" She asked again.

Closing his eyes, and resting his head on hers, he replied softly, "I wanted to see your face." A peaceful silence fell on them; neither willing to break it, neither willing to give more than they had at that moment.

Drawing a deep breath, she raised her head to look at him. "Inuyasha, did you ... did you kill those men?"

His eyes flared with barely concealed pain; his mouth tightened before he replied, "Yes." He pulled away from her. He turned his back to her, looking at his hands, his claws. "I killed them with these." He said with a low voice.

Kagome could feel the pain and anguish emanating from him, and flooded her aura with a calming touch, trying to soothe his pain. "Inuyasha?"

"I never felt more like the monster I've been called after I did that." He shook his head slowly, still staring at his hands. "They were scum, but didn't deserve what I did. I thought I had lost my mind." He could feel her hands on his back now, with her warmth radiating into him. 

"There must have been a reason for doing what you did, Inuyasha. I know you and you do not kill without reason. Even when you were transformed." Her voice was calming.

He shook his head. "There might have been reasons. But it doesn't change the fact they're dead." He growled again, deep in his throat. "I keep Tetsusaiga near me always to keep from transforming, and yet …" He turned his head to look at her, "I lost control and became … detestable."

"Inuyasha … you … you will never be that way to me." Kagome stated softly.

He turned back, not looking at her. "Bah!" He growled without his usual heat.

Kagome put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. "You're alright, then?" 

One of his hands covered hers. He closed his eyes, thinking her question over. 'Am I all right? Will I lose control again?' Pensive, not really sure what to say, he whispered, "I don't know." 

Letting him go from her embrace, she called softly, "Inuyasha." As he turned, she gave him her brightest smile. "I believe in you. I know what ever happens, you will be who you are; kind, and … and heroic." She blushed faintly, but held his gaze.

Embarrassed, but pleased, his face flushed, he couldn't look away from her. "You're trying to confuse me again, aren't you?" 

Smiling, she shook her head. 'I just know you, who you are underneath the insolent manner you portray.'

They shared a look lasting some few minutes, neither saying a word, neither touching, but then, they didn't have to. 

"Tell me about Sesshoumaru." He finally said, not looking away.

"You heard about his visit?" At his nod, Kagome sat on a large stump a few steps from him. Frowning, her face obviously showing her puzzlement, she replied, "I don't know. It was strange. Like he knew something but wasn't going to tell me." She looked up at his approach. "At first I thought he was going to attack me, but he didn't." An uncertain smile touched her lips. "He even gave me advice, sort of."

Sitting behind her, their backs leaning against one another, he asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me to find you." She looked back over her shoulder to see his reaction.

"Did he say why?" Inuyasha asked. He had overheard what she had told Sango, but hadn't given it much thought since.

She shrugged, and looked down at her hands. "He said to save your soul." Slightly embarrassed to repeat his words, she continued in a low voice, "And that … well, that you belonged with me." She was surprised to feel his back shake and turned to see what was the matter. "Inuyasha?"

He laughed ruefully. "He's right you know."

Annoyed, she smacked his shoulder before turning her back on him again. "Stop teasing me."

Staring up at the stars barely peeking through the trees, he said seriously, "I'm not. I did a lot of thinking after … after killing those men. I was lost for a long time. It was a memory of you that brought me back. You've always brought me peace. I feel calm when I'm around you." He paused, unsure of how much to say; how to say it. "Without you, I lose who I am." His lips twisted in an ironic smile. "As much as I despise my human half, I do not want to lose my humanity. You help me keep it."

Flushing, not sure what to say, she whispered, "Oh Inuyasha …"

"Kagome, why were you crying?" He asked softly. He could feel her shake her head, but let her take her time to speak.

Sighing softly, she said, "Kouga-kun asked me to have feelings for him."

His heart lurched. "And … that made you cry?"

"No, I feel sorry for him. I did not want to hurt him." Her voice was barely audible now. "I cannot … cannot give him what is no longer mine to give."

He half turned to her, wonder and a hint of joy in his expression. " … no longer yours?"

She couldn't look at him, and continued to stare at her hands in her lap. "You know where my heart is, Inuyasha. Please don't make me say it."

He took her hand in his, and held it gently. "Kagome … I …"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "Don't say anything right now, please. There are still some outstanding … complications that need to be taken care of before we can speak so openly."

He could smell the salt of her fresh tears. He squeezed her hand softly. "Will you let me come to visit you again?"

She made a movement to pull her hand away, but he captured it in his again, holding it tightly. "Will you treat Kikyou the same that you did with me? Will you come to me, leaving her wondering where you are, where your heart is?" She asked without emotion.

He scowled and looked away from her, still holding her hand. "That's different."

She pulled on his hand trying to get his attention. "There is no difference. You are her companion now, and you are her protector as you were mine."

He looked at her for a moment, eyes pleading. Looking to the ground, he said softly, "I know where my heart is now."

Kagome's heart started to pound. She was almost certain he would hear it. "I should tell you no, then. But I can't. I've said it before, and nothing's changed. I want to see you." She smiled up at him.

Inuyasha looked down at her, happier than he'd been in a long time. 

Kagome broke the silence that followed with a look to the night's sky. "Come back with me to the hut. Everyone will be happy to see you."

He shook his head. "I don't know if I could ... if I should."

Taking both of his hands in hers, she turned to him, and looked earnestly into his eyes. "Inuyasha, we are all your friends. Nothing you've done, nothing you can do, will ever change our feelings for you." He looked at her with wondrous disbelief. She chuckled and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Inuyasha!" He followed her slowly, hand still in hers.

Their entrance disrupted the quiet dinner scene being played out. All three were instantly on their feet. Miroku grinned broadly before settling into his serene smile, welcoming him back as though he'd been gone but a day. Sango gave Inuyasha a shy hug, and scolded him for taking so long to come home. Kagome stood back, smiling happily, her friends ... her family all together again.

Shippou had jumped to his feet, but hadn't said anything. He stayed back, glaring at the hanyou. Inuyasha noticed this and glared back at the kitsune. "What's your problem?" he growled.

The little youkai scowled and turned his back. "You're mean!" he yelled.

"Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked softly, coming around Inuyasha to reach the fox demon. She noticed he was crying, and touched his shoulder. "It's alright, Shippou. He's back now. It's going to be okay."

Inuyasha scowled, angry with himself. 'There. I knew I'd make someone upset! Shippou though, he's just a kid. He's lost so much ... and I almost took Kagome away, and myself_.'_ He jumped up beside Kagome, and knelt down to speak with Shippou. "Listen runt, for what I did, I'm sorry." The kitsune glanced at him angrily, wiping his tears away. Inuyasha frowned, not sure what to say, trying to make it right. He said a little impatiently, "Come on. I said I was sorry."

Shippou sniffed loudly then launched himself at Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around his chest in a hug, crying fervently. "I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you so much!"

Shocked, Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune, then up at Kagome. She smiled, and nodded encouragingly at him. Wrapping his arms around Shippou, Inuyasha said softly, "I never meant to hurt anyone." He patted the fox child's back, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Kagome touched the top of Shippou's head, and said strongly, "Come now, Shippou-chan. He's here, so dry those tears." 

Instantly as they had started, his tears stopped. The kit jumped from Inuyasha, saying over his shoulder with a grin, "We're having ramen for dinner tonight."

Inuyasha raised his head, a new gleam in his eye, "Ramen?" Smiling happily, Sango held up another container of the noodle dish he loved best. 

It wasn't long before dinner was finished and dishes were cleaned. Inuyasha sat in his customary position, back against the wall watching his friends as they spoke, answering the questions they asked. His eyes traveled throughout the room. At first glance, it appeared to be a typical hut similar to Kaede's. On closer inspection, he noticed a few items which would never be a part of a Sengoku-jidai period hut. The floor was covered in a material he'd never seen before. Wood chests and colorful containers in one corner he had seen from Kagome's time. 

The long room was divided with colorful screens which he presumed were the sleeping areas. Even the walls were decorated differently than any walls he had ever seen. Pictures drawn with a childish hand adorned a good portion of one wall. He noticed most pictures were of figures bore a semblance similar to the five of them. One picture caught his interest and he rose for a closer look. The picture held three figures, one who looked like him, one looking like Kagome in her uniform, and the last, Shippou. The figures stood together, all with smiles, and his figure held hands with Kagome's figure. Words were written below the three, My Family. 

Inuyasha looked from the picture to Kagome and down to Shippou. He scowled at the little kit before growling, "My nose isn't that big, brat." Shippou grinned, and began pointing out other pictures. Another item caught his eye. On a hook in the middle of the long wall, his subdue bead rosary hung. He stopped before it, his hand reached out to touch it. He ran a finger down the beads and teeth that it was made of. Thinking of how he use to hate the thing, only coming to love it as a part of his life as it had been. 

He turned from the wall and dropped to his knees next to Kagome. She stared up at him as he took her hand in his. His eyes held a question he couldn't voice. Her eyes began to shine brightly as she shook her head. "Not yet. It is not the time." She whispered softly. She blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of the tears.

Nodding his head, he smiled the first sincere smile she'd seen grace his face. "Not yet, but soon." He whispered quietly back.

Miroku coughed slightly. "If you have a moment, I would like to ask you some questions about what we're going to do."

Dragging his eyes from hers, Inuyasha turned from Kagome to glare at the monk. "DO?" he growled.

"Naturally." Miroku said, unfazed. "Up until now, Sango and I were following Kouga to find you and finish our quest. I believe since you are now back, things will return to normal. And you will be our leader again." Sango nodded without speaking.

Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Sango and back to Kagome. He was at a loss for words. He never realized they looked to him as their leader. He had always assumed they followed their own paths together. 

"There is a complication in that." Kagome said sadly. When all eyes had turned her way, she simply stated, "Inuyasha has a promise to fulfill, and he cannot walk away from it." Shippou climbed into her lap, and touched her face. "I cannot go on this quest."

"Kagome ..." Inuyasha began. She caught and held his gaze steadily. His shoulders slumped. "I have to return to Kikyou."

"What?!?" both Sango and Miroku jumped to their feet. Shippou looked from Kagome to Inuyasha without speaking. 

"He's right." Kagome said quietly. "He has offered her his protection in her goal to defeat Naraku. She has a plan, and with his help, I believe this will be Naraku's end." She continued to look at Inuyasha, absently petting Shippou's head.

"Kagome-sama ..." Miroku began. "Are you sure? Couldn't you...?" She was shaking her head, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's.

"I do not know what Kikyou knows. I suspect it has to do with Onigumo's weakness where she is concern." 

Breaking her gaze with him, Kagome looked to her friends. "Although I don't see a reason you two shouldn't join them." She said with a slight smile.

"But ... but Inuyasha fights best when you're with him." Shippou began. His small face worried and sad. "You have to go with him."

She smiled down at the young kit. "I will be. Not physically, but spiritually. It's the best we can do for now." She looked up at her friends, and clasping Inuyasha's hand tightly she continued, "Until this quest is ended, it's the only thing we can do."

Sango and Miroku looked at one another. They shared a smile, and as Miroku reached for her hand, he said aloud, "We understand."

Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome's face. 'I have to end it soon. And then ... then we can begin.'

Kagome straightened. She cast a frightened look towards the door before saying, "He's come."

Jumping to his feet, hand on the hilt of his katana, Inuyasha demanded, "Who?"

"Sesshoumaru …"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	7. Unexpected Meetings

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I have replied to some of them via email, to not clutter author's notes. If you'd like a personal reply, have questions, suggestions, etc, just drop me a line! I do realize I haven't given much thought to Sango and Miroku, but will do better in the sequel. This story will more or less set up another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Meetings

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Kikyou knew he was close. She could feel his aura. The malevolence flowed through the small village she now lived in. She had sensed it for the past two days, and knew she needed to confront him. She wasn't ready to put her plan to the test; she knew he wasn't ready to eliminate her.

'Inuyasha, where are you? Why haven't you come back yet?' She thought for the hundredth time in the past week. It had been over two weeks since those men had been slaughtered. When she heard of the attack, she left the temple immediately. She hadn't been surprised of his actions. She knew he had been at his limit, and given the nature of most of the soldiers in the endless wars, there was no doubt what set him off.

She stayed busy, as always, tending to the sick and injured, working with the children, helping the old and the widows. This morning she had her sleeves pulled back, helping a young widowed mother by doing laundry. One of the young children had been sick, and Kikyou was called to help. She paused in her work to wipe her brow, and push her hair back from her face. She quickly scanned the immediate area, and felt nothing change.

One of the young ones came out to watch her. The young girl child, too old for her age, stood solemnly by her side. Kikyou smiled for the girl, and dried her hands on the apron she wore.

"Aikan, would you like to go with me to pick flowers for the graves when I'm finished here?" She asked softly. The girl smiled shyly and nodded her head. Kikyou gave her another gentle smile, before turning back to her wash. 'Too many sad children; too many war orphans. These wars have got to end. This evilness must stop. If I were alive …' She stopped those thoughts before she could form them. She wasn't, and thinking like that could cause her plan to fail. That was not an option.

A hour later, Kikyou and the girl, Aikan, walked along the river's edge, finding patches of flowers on its loamy banks. They both held several handfuls when Kikyou decided to turn back. Her eyes narrowed. He was still there. He had followed them away from the village. She would go meet him after sundown when most people had settled for the evening.

Kikyou stood over the girl as she lay small bundles of flowers over the freshly dug graves. They said a little prayer over each grave as the flowers were laid. The girl pointed out one grave; her father's. He had been a young man, conscripted into his lord's army. Without fighting skills, he soon became prey to the other feudal lords soldiers. Mortally wounded, the man had made it back to the village, only to die on his doorstep. Kikyou placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder, hoping to ease her grief and pain. 

When finally her daily duties at end, she walked with quick determined steps deeper into the forest. His presence was nearby, and she refused to show any hint of weakness to him; any hint of fear. She held her bow ready in her hand, her arrows in the quiver on her back. She strode forth, her face expressionless and cold. "Nararku, show yourself." She commanded.

"Kukukuku ..." His evil laughter rang out. "Kikyou. I see you are as determined as ever." The crouching figure, shrouded in his usual baboon pelt and mask, sat on a tree branch above her head. 

"Why are you here, Naraku? What do you hope to gain by watching me?" Kikyou demanded angrily.

"I don't see your precious hanyou hanging about. In fact, I don't smell him at all." The face seemed to grin. "Has he returned to that little girl again and left you, ne?"

Her eyes narrowed. No matter what she thought, he would not talk to her about Inuyasha. "Answer me now, or suffer my arrow."

"hmmrph." He made a clucking sound. "I wanted to see how you were getting on with your ... protector."

Kikyou let loose her arrow. It shot through the air, and pierce the pelt with a sizzling sound. There was a flash, and the head and fur dropped to the ground. Kikyou kicked at it with her foot. "A Kugutsu. Naraku, you send me puppets again." She smashed the clay spindle and scattered the hair wrapped around it. Staring at the remains, she became thoughtful. 'What was his real reason for coming? To taunt me into acting too quickly? Naraku and his tricks and traps. This needs to end soon.' As she walked from the forest, she looked up at the night's sky, and thought yet again, 'Inuyasha, where are you? Why haven't you come back?'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Inuyasha rushed out of the hut, Kagome on his heels. "Inuyasha!" She cried. Knowing his propensity for plunging into a fight where his brother was concern, she had to stop him before he went too far. "Inuyasha wait!"

Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet in front of the hut, watching Inuyasha with icy eyes. He hadn't expected his half brother to be there, but refused to show his surprise. He smirked. 'Maybe the girl is that good after all. Unusual for a human.' He looked past his brother to the girl. A frightened expression appeared on her face. He had an idea she wasn't frightened for herself, but of what he might do to the bothersome pest in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, placing himself between his brother and Kagome.

Kagome sensed Miroku and Sango coming out of the hut to stand behind her. Shippou already clung to her shoulder. She bit her lip and extended a hand out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't think he means any harm." She said quietly, hoping he would listen.

Sesshoumaru heard, and watched her futile gesture. "I, Sesshoumaru, did not come here to fight you, brother. Please stand aside." He made as if to pass by him. Inuyasha placed himself in front of him again.

"Your opponent is me!" He cried, powering up Tetsusaiga. The blade flamed to life, and Inuyasha held it in front of him, ready for his brother's next move.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. 'Now is not the time for this_.'_ he thought resisting the temptation to attack. "Move. I, Sesshoumaru do not wish to fight you." He glared at his brother. "I will speak with your woman, the human."

Taken aback by his acknowledgement of their unvoiced relationship, Inuyasha stared dumbly. Suddenly, he felt Kagome's aura wash over him, infused with her calm. She stood next to him, and placing a hand on his arm, she smiled up at him. "I feel nothing from him for us to be concern with. Let me speak to him." 

"Kagome." He began. His every instinct warring with what she asked, and what he knew of his brother. There was no way he'd let her walk into danger. The girl had already moved away, heading towards Sesshoumaru.

Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't let his brother near her without a fight, Kagome had handed Shippou to Sango, and walked forward. Sesshoumaru had told her last time to have her aura recognize his. She extended a small thread out towards him as she walked. She could feel his aura, strong, cold, and powerful. His acknowledged hers, barely touching, giving her just enough for her to know he meant no harm during this visit. Feeling Inuyasha's hand clasping the back of her shirt, she waved a hand back in his direction, saying distractedly, "Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha heard her command, and braced himself for the slam to the ground. Nothing happened. Cringing slightly, he remembered. He cast a look back at his friends to see if they had noticed. Relieved, their attention centered on the girl and his very dangerous brother. He turned his attention to the scene in front of him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother and smirked again. Swiftly he placed himself at the girl's side, and reached out a hand to grab her. He barely had time to register Inuyasha springing forward when a blinding flash, and loud crackling sound occurred. He removed his hand and it stopped. His smirk grew larger. "Your bitch can protect herself. Unless I want to do serious damage to myself, she is safe." His eyes stayed on the girl, but his senses monitored his brother. He knew he was pushing him, but he knew of no other way in making the fool understand.

Her four companions gasped. "Kagome-sama." Miroku whispered in awe. Shippou and Sango stared in shock. She had repelled Sesshoumaru, and what's more, he had known she would.

Inuyasha eyes looked from his brother to Kagome. "Kagome ..." His voice uncertain. Miroku had told him she was getting stronger, but he never expected this.

"I will be all right. Let Sesshoumaru say what he's come to say. He'll leave quicker that way." She told him, without taking her eyes from Sesshoumaru.

The two faced each other. Sesshoumaru's eyes watching the girl before him. He noted she had changed from the first time he'd seen her. She no longer wore the strange clothes, but more traditional miko clothing. Not the red favored by most miko's but blue. 'Strange how much she's changed, and yet has remained unchanged. That first meeting, her strengths unknown, her courage undaunted. Now, while it seems she knows danger, sadness, and fear, she is much stronger for it.' He wrapped his aura around hers, lightly, testing its strength, her ability. 'She has learned. She will do.'

Kagome felt his aura skimming the surface of hers, surrounding her. She strengthened her barriers. Worried about what he might do, she pierced through his aura to shield Inuyasha as well. Her lips twitched in the barest of smiles, noting the shock his aura flashed before he suppressed it.

"Good." He said, his eyes narrowing. "You've been practicing, wench." He continued to watch her, waiting for the next surprising move. It was not long in coming. As if she knew what he wanted, she pushed out with her aura, moving his away from her, and shielding her friends behind her as well. She continued to push out with her shield until it was a hair's breath from him, crackling with energy. 'She has gotten stronger. Impressive.' He didn't move, but watched the girl intently. "Enough." He said tapping on her shield once with a finger. 

Instantly Kagome drew her aura back around her, still covering her friends. She wanted to smile, to show her happiness in what she could do. She risked a glance over her shoulder to Inuyasha. 'Did he know what I've done? Was he aware?'He looked at her in astonishment, and gave her a slight smile before turning back to his brother. 'I guess he is_._' Smiling herself, she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

'So the girl didn't know what she could do, ne.' He smirked at her. "Your services will do, wench." 

Inuyasha bristled. His astonishment pushed aside at his brother's choice of names. "Sesshoumaru! Do not speak so familiarly to Kagome!:" He took a step forward to stand in front of her again. 

She looked at him surprised. 'After all the names he's called me over the years? Wench is pretty mild for him to get so defensive.'

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother without speaking. He turned his head slightly, looking into the woods. "Rin, come here." He called.

The companions looked with astonishment as a little girl, no more than 7 or 8, walked from the woods to demon lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama" She called, her face happy and smiling. "Look what I found." She opened her hand to show him her prize. The rose quartz rock shone brightly from the light of the moon. 

As surprised as they were at her appearance, their shock increased as the Lord of the Western Lands bend to examine the little girl's rock. He picked it up, looked it over seriously, and handed it back. "It is a good find, Rin." He told her. Only those most familiar with him would notice the warmth in his tone. He rose to his feet and faced Inuyasha and Kagome. "I, Sesshoumaru, need you to protect this girl." He offered no more of an explanation, but stood watching their reactions.

Kagome was surprised. She looked from the girl to Sesshoumaru and back. The girl looked very happy and healthy. She seemed totally unafraid of the man Kagome had come to fear as being one of the most dangerous youkai she'd ever heard of, including Naraku. The girl was clean, wore a pretty kimono, and even had a ribbon in her hair. Kagome's expression softened. She dropped to her knees and called out softly to the girl, "Rin? Do you want to stay with me for awhile?"

The girl looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. She smiled up at the dog demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked down at her. "It's all right, Rin. You may go to her." His eyes seemed to soften slightly.

Inuyasha had thought he must be dreaming. 'Sesshoumaru? With a human girl? And being ... nice?'He watched as the girl walked to Kagome, her face happy and smiling. 'What does he want with Kagome? Why does he want her to protect the girl?' He turned back to his brother. "Sesshoumaru. What ... ? Why ...?" He wasn't exactly sure what to ask.

Expressionless, his eyes never leaving the girl, he stated "I have business and cannot be distracted. Naraku has targeted Rin before, and she must not fall prey to his tricks again. Jaken has proven to be inadequate in this duty." He turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Between you and your wench, she should be well protected. Despite your clumsiness, you are too stubborn to let any harm come to a human in your protection." His eyes flicked to the two humans behind him, and back to the woman at his side.

Rin showed Kagome her rock. " ... he said it was a stupid rock and to leave it, but I wanted to keep it." She hid her face behind her hand and giggled. "I bopped him on the head. He can be very annoying."

Kagome chuckled with her. "Yes, he can be." She remembered the many times she had come in contact with the toad man, and flattening him as well. She looked up from the girl to ask, "How long do you want me to keep her, Sesshoumaru-san?" She could feel Inuyasha look at her, surprised.

His face still expressionless, Sesshoumaru began, "I, Sesshoumaru, do not expect to be gone longer than a week, 10 days at the most." He watched the girl miko as she stood, holding Rin's hand. "If something happens, find my aura." He turned to walk away.

Inuyasha rushed forward. "Sesshoumaru wait!" When his brother turned towards him, he asked, "Are you going after Naraku?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet. Inuyasha shouted angrily "Dammit! Tell me! I'll go with you." 

Sesshoumaru looked from Inuyasha, to Kagome. "Keep him here. Remember what I told you. It is more so now than before." Kagome nodded, while Inuyasha continued to protest.

Rin waved her hand and cried out, "Goodbye Sesshoumaru-sama!" He didn't stop walking nor did he turn around.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Kagome rose from her bed later that night. She had no problems laying Rin down for bed, and found the young girl a wonderful addition to their family. She couldn't sleep, and went to find the reason for her restlessness. She smiled as she stepped around the screen divider. Inuyasha was still leaning against the wall where he sat after Sesshoumaru's departure; Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder.

He lifted his head in her direction as she walked closer. His eyes brightened, and a smile lit his lips. "Can I join you?" She asked quietly. At his nod, she sat next to him, her shoulder resting against his. She looked up at him and said, "I've been thinking of what Sesshoumaru said. About you staying with me and not going back to Kikyou." She fell silent, and looked away. "Do you ... does he know what he's talking about?" She looked back up at him. "Should you stay here and not go back?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh." He looked down at her and his expression softened. "I don't know what kind of game he's up to, but I doubt he's doing it for my good. Even if I do not join Kikyou, I will go look for Naraku." 

Kagome looked towards the dying fire, her hand sought his and held it. "I ... I'm not so sure he was playing a game." She bit her lip. "His aura showed concern. I get the feeling there's something more than what he's said." She looked back up at him. "I'm worried for you, Inuyasha." 

He smiled gently down to her. "Don't worry, Kagome. Nothing will happen to me. It'll be fine. You'll see."

She rested her head against his shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sure you're right, but I can't help but worry." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the pleasure of the other's company. Kagome stirred and asked softly, a little shyly, "Inuyasha?" As he looked down at her, she continued, "Could I ... may I give you a ... kiss?" Her lips trembled slightly.

He blinked and then his lips stretched into a wide smile. He released her hand and set Tetsusaiga to the side. Taking up her hand again, he pulled her gently into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her back. Looking into her eyes, he replied just as softly, "Anytime." 

Kagome smiled and let her fingers stroke his cheeks as her eyes watched the expressions play on his face. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, keeping her eyes open, watching his amber orbs. His arms tighten, and he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his again. His lips responded, parting slightly as the kiss deepened. He drew his knees up, pushing her body closer into his.

Inuyasha held her head in one hand, fingers intertwined in her hair. His other hand slid down her back, and rubbed her thigh. His mind wondered briefly that though he loved the way she looked in her miko outfit, he wished she was wearing a skirt from her time. He wanted to feel her bare skin under his hand. This thought caused him to groan, imagining how it would feel. 

Suddenly he sat up straight, and pulled away from her. He looked at her with stifled longing in his eyes before sliding her off his lap and setting her down next to him as before. 

Confused, she looked up at him uncertainly. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, and tried to clear his thoughts. "Nothing... it's just that ..." He looked down at her, his eyes melting into hers. "You're very beautiful." He blushed slightly, but did not look away.

She smiled at his compliment, before understanding where it might have come from. Once she understood his actions, she exclaimed softly, "Oh!" and hid her face against his shoulder, cheeks flaming. He wrapped his arm around her back, his hand resting on her waist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She curled her body against his, and snuggled closer. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She murmured against his chest. His warmth began to make her feel drowsy, and bring the sleep that eluded her earlier. Her eyes drifted closed.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered in return as he watched her sleep. He felt content being here with her, and didn't want to think of leaving. He knew that he would have to give it thought before long. He needed to find Kikyou and finish this so their lives could continue. Resting his head against hers, he allowed himself to drift off in sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sesshoumaru found her unexpectedly. He had been chasing the elusive scent of Naraku, and stumbled upon the village she was currently living in. He watched her as she wandered through the forest, calling her Shini-dama-chuu youkai to her, filling her body with the souls they captured. His eyes narrowed. He stepped forward, into her line of sight, and waited.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes went wide with shock and then narrowed. "You are ... Sesshoumaru?" It was more a statement than a question.

He nodded his head briefly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You are that witch, the one who sealed Inuyasha."

Kikyou started and recovering, smiled slightly. "I am." Dropping her smile, she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

He continued to watch her, noting she stood confident and unafraid. He smirked. "Humph. I, Sesshoumaru owe you no explanations."

She said nothing, her face as expressionless as always. Finally she stated, "He was here last evening." She turned from him, and began to walk back to the village.

"Miko," He called out to her. When she stopped, he continued, "Leave Inuyasha alone."

Her shoulders tensed. Relaxing them, she said, "He is no longer with me."

"He will return to you. As long as Naraku is alive, he will return to you." 

She shrugged her shoulder, "Then he will return. It's none of your concern." She kept her back to him, looking straight ahead.

He stared at her back, keeping his emotions under control. He wanted to kill this insolent woman. No matter what his instincts told him of her, he still felt she had some role to play yet in Naraku's destruction. As she began to walk away, he called out to her again, "Make no mistake, witch, if you get in my way, I Sesshoumaru will destroy you."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	8. Prelude to the Storm

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I have replied to some of them via email, to not clutter author's notes. If you'd like a personal reply, have questions, suggestions; etc; just drop me a line! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Eight: Prelude to the Storm

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Inuyasha looked back at the small group following him, and grinned to himself. It felt more like old times. His heart contracted slightly; there were two missing. He glanced at Miroku, who raised his gaze from the ground, and Inuyasha knew he felt the same. Sango refused to meet his gaze and kept her eyes to the ground as she walked. He sighed and continued to walk forward.

Kikyou walked about in the woods just off the path. Her body had to replenish the dead souls as they walked, and understanding the group's discomfort at the process, she kept out of sight as often as the terrain would allow. Inuyasha stifled the guilty feeling trying to take hold thinking of the woman. They were on the way now, to end this long hunt and bring the reign of evil to a close. Negative emotions had no place in this quest.

He let his mind drift back over the past few days and a light smile lit his face. Being with Kagome, and their friends, made him feel as if he truly belonged, like he had family, a real family, for the first time in his life. Thinking of his friends, he looked behind him again. He needed to clear the air, and make things right. 

Stopping suddenly, he waited until the two caught up and asked, "Are you two tired? Do you need to rest?"

Sango looked up at him in surprise. Never, in all the time they had traveled together, has Inuyasha volunteered to stop. He usually pushed the group until dusk, and then complained about weak humans needing sleep. Her eyes turned to Miroku, who seemed as mystified as she was. Looking back at the hanyou, she said softly, "I'm all right. I can continue for awhile."

The monk posed a question of his own. "Is everything all right with you?" He watched his friend patiently.

Inuyasha scowled and looked down. "I don't need to stop, but I think we need to talk." He looked at both suddenly. "What's wrong with you two?" He demanded crossly.

Miroku blinked but remained calm. Sango started. She looked at the hanyou before looking at the monk. "Inuyasha …" she began, uncertain on how to broach the subject. She glanced at the wooded area where she believed Kikyou to be. "It's wrong. It feels wrong."

At Inuyasha's growl, Miroku said calmly, "I too feel something is wrong. It could be we feel the loss of Kagome-sama and even Shippou." He looked steadily at his friend. "I feel it is neither, and it has to do with Kikyou-sama."

Looking from one friend to the other, Inuyasha's brow cleared. He had also been feeling uneasy all day, but had tried to pass it off as his own feelings and misgivings. He looked to the wooded area where the miko should be before replying. "I have to agree with you both. I thought it was my …" He looked away, a faint flush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well?" Sango asked, looking at him seriously.

Blinking, Inuyasha stared at her. "Well what?"

Looking as though she couldn't believe what he asked, she demanded, "What are you going to do about it?"

He looked angry for a moment and then seemed to slump. "Nothing." he replied quietly.

"Nothing?" She asked, looking from him to Miroku and back.

The monk watched as they spoke back and forth. He stepped forward and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I understand. This is fate, and we must continue regardless of what is in store." He glanced to the woods and back to his friends. "We will just have to be careful until we know what the plan is."

Nodding, Sango added her support as well. Kirara meowed on her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked from one friend to the other and turned back to the path in front of them. "I wish … " He stopped, not wanting to voice the weakness in him.

Beginning to walk forward, pulling him along, Miroku quietly said, "We all miss her, Inuyasha." Sango joined him on the other side smiling quietly as they continued to walk down their destined path.

Inuyasha walked, his mind a little clearer now, his heart a little lighter. He gave thought to that morning's events and what lead to their current situation. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Kikyou's arrival, while not unexpected, came too soon for him. Her Shini-dama-chuu youkai circled above the clearing near the little house as he cut wood for the fire. At the sight of them, a depression fell upon him. He carried the armful of wood he had chopped to the hut. 

Kagome stood at the door, smiling sadly. "I felt them." She said simply. He nodded, not looking away. "You have to go talk with her at least, Inuyasha." She stepped forward, and touched his face, her eyes never leaving his. "It will be all right. I know where your heart is now." She placed her hand on his chest, giving him a happy smile.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, watching the girl before him. "Let me drop this off first." They entered the hut together. Kagome watched while he laid the tender to the side, and brushed wood chips from his clothing. He looked around the hut briefly before coming to stand before her. Not touching her, he said, "I'll be back, no matter what."

She smiled, and stood on her toes, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder, to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Come back to say goodbye before you leave, Inuyasha." She nodded encouragingly at him, and let him go.

He stood for a moment longer, feeling something in his heart melt. Giving her a warm smile, he nodded sharply before saying, "Hai." He walked from the hut, and followed the Shini-dama-chuu youkai to where the dead miko waited. 

Kikyou stood in a small grove farther out in the forest than he had thought she would be. She seemed lost in thought, staring up at the clouds as they passed. She turned as he neared and he started at the poignant expression on her face. 

Her face cleared and she said one word, "Inuyasha."

He stopped several feet from her. His heart thumped, and the guilty feelings he had hid the past few days began to weigh upon him. "Kikyou." He took a step nearer, and opened his mouth to say more. "I … Kikyou …" He hung his head, not sure what he could say.

She smiled wryly. "Inuyasha, I knew you would go back to her." He looked up at her, surprised. "I had hoped we could be together until we could defeat Naraku." She sighed, dropping her smile and returning her gaze to the sky. "My time is coming to an end in all things it seems." 

His eyes clouded. He stepped closer, feeling miserable and letting it show in his voice, "Kikyou …"

Shaking her head, she laughed disdainfully. "No, Inuyasha, there is nothing you can do to stop this. It will be done." She looked at him again, serious. "It's time. I know where he is now. We need to move soon."

Inuyasha stopped, his body held attentively. "Naraku? You know where he is? Tell me!" He demanded, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I'll be leaving within the hour." She turned and began to walk away. "You should go say your good-byes if you still plan to come with me."

"Kikyou! Wait!" He shouted, leaping forward. She stopped, not looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "The others, my friends, I'd like for them to come as well."

Chuckling, she looked over her shoulder at him. "You are asking for my permission?" At his nod, she said, "Bring who you will, but remember your promise. I need your protection."

Nodding, Inuyasha replied, "You will have it. We'll be back here in an hour." He watched as she walked out of the grove, and out of sight.

He returned to the hut at a run to find both Sango and Miroku ready to leave. He gave them a grateful smile before turning to Kagome. She stood quietly waiting for him by the door. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against her hair, whispering in her ear. "Kagome … I need to go now."

Her arms went around his neck, and she pressed her body against his. "Inuyasha." she whispered. She felt his arms squeeze tighter. 

"I don't want to leave you." He continued to whisper. 

She sighed, and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "You won't be leaving me. You'll be making it possible for us to be together."

He turned his face, his eyes still closed and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be back for you when this is done."

She nodded, giving his another kiss. She sighed and released her arms from around his neck. "I'll pack you a few things for the trip." He let her go reluctantly, and followed her inside.

Sango and Miroku stood silent throughout the exchange. The youkai exterminator looked at the monk before saying, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Miroku nodded, leaning on his staff. "I had hopes, but never thought …" He grinned and looked at her. "So … you want to try …" He stopped and sighed when she gave him a very dirty look.

Kagome, Shippou and Rin walked them to the grove. Shippou and Rin chattered away, seemingly unaware of the adult's tension. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand watching her out of the corner of his eye. She infused her feelings for him in her aura, and surrounded them both, covering him in her love, and happiness being with him. 

Inuyasha squeezed her hand softly, feeling the emotions she surrounded him with. He felt grateful for her support, but knowing how she felt made it that much harder for him to willingly leave her. He stopped when Kagome slowed, and looked startled. "What is it?" He asked looking down at her.

The others stopped, ranging out behind the couple, waiting for her response. She frowned, and shook her head. Feeling a little silly, she said brightly, "Oh it's nothing. I thought I felt something, but it's gone. I must be imagining things." She gave them a bright smile and tugged on Inuyasha's hand. "It's ok, really." He nodded slightly and continued to walk.

Kikyou waited where Inuyasha had met her with the Shini-dama-chuu youkai drifting in and around her. Her face remained expressionless as she watched the small group walk into the grove. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Inuyasha's hand in Kagome's. 

Catching sight of her, Inuyasha stopped. He turned to Kagome. Her eyes remained on his, saying what had never been said aloud. His eyes softened, and he smiled gently for her. Pulling her close, he crushed her to his chest. "There's so much I want to say … so much I need to say."

"There will be time for that later, Inuyasha." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. "Just make sure you come back. Keep yourself alive, and don't push yourself too hard."

Attempting to sound like his old self, he scoffed. "Keh!" He pulled back enough to look down at her. "As if I could lose to that guy. I'm not that wimpy wolf, you know." He smirked, humor showing in his eyes.

She smiled in return. "I never wanted you to be." She leaned up to give him a kiss. "You'd better go before I change my mind." She whispered. He nodded and stepped away.

Shippou pulled on his pant leg. "Inuyasha?" When he looked down, the kitsune held out a piece of paper. "I made this for you." He blushed, and looked away. "So you won't forget again."

Inuyasha looked at the paper. His heart clenched again. Almost similar to the drawing pinned to the hut wall, this picture showed Shippou's 'family'. He looked softly at the young fox oni before saying, "Thank you. I won't forget." He folded the paper carefully and placed it deep inside his gi. Giving Kagome another look, he turned and walked towards Kikyou, Miroku and Sango with Kirara riding on her shoulder following.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Sesshoumaru stared at the empty courtyard silently. His eyes darted to the buildings, his nose flared slightly. He smelled the scent he was seeking, but it was days old. The latest castle of Naraku had been abandoned as the others had. It seemed this enemy was running, never staying long enough to be found.

He turned, almost kicking Jaken in the process. His eyes flicked on him remembering his retainer had followed. For a short time, he had lost the toad like youkai. He had meant to have him remain near Rin, but had been distracted in his thoughts after leaving the young girl with his brother's human woman. His lips twisted at that. He thought briefly of the girl's power, and remembered his shock at receiving her touch. 'She will be a formable foe one day.' 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked out, jumping out of his way. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going next?" 

Glancing down, his expression never changing, he gave Jaken a look, not answering. He walked swiftly from the empty castle, and back to the wild plains. Before catching the strong scent from this castle, there had been something else he had sensed. He was about to follow up on it when he caught Naraku's scent. Not caring if Jaken followed, he continued to walk in his mile eating pace. He couldn't dismiss the feeling he'd been misled, and something big was about to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked slowly towards the village. It had only been a day since Inuyasha and his small company had left, but the hut felt lonely without him. She smiled as she watched Shippou and Rin ran on ahead. Those two had so much energy, she had to find things to keep them busy. This morning they were going to see how Kaede was doing. The old miko had been sick lately, and it seemed to take her longer and longer to recover. Kagome worried she would expend too much energy performing her duties, and not get the rest she needed.

Nearing the hut, the young miko stopped. Something seemed to be nagging at the back of her mind, a twinge different from what she felt with shards. She turned her attention off into the distance and concentrated on identifying what she was sensing. She dropped into an easy trance and sent her aura out, feather soft. She felt almost at her limits when she found it. Sesshoumaru. 

She barely identified his aura when he flooded her senses with his anger. She pulled back in surprise, but his aura hadn't released hers. She realized his anger wasn't directed at her, but rather it seemed the situation he found himself in. She could feel his frustration mixed with his anger, and sent a small amount of encouragement through their link. 'If only a person could speak through this link. I wonder what he's so angry about? '

Sesshoumaru released her and cut the link. She was pulling her aura back into herself, but thought she might be able to find Inuyasha. She thought of the hanyou who had changed her life, and put all her emotions of him into her search. _There. _She could barely sense him, but did feel the surprise and joy he expressed as he felt her. She started to feel the strain and gave one last caress before pulling back into herself. 

Smiling, she felt better about the day, and those upcoming. She now felt she could reach him no matter where he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Returning to her hut later that night, Kagome felt more tired than she had in months. She put both Shippou and Rin to bed, before setting things in order, ready for the next morning. Not ready for sleep, her mind still on the day, she stepped outside to sit on the porch step.

'The stars are really bright tonight.' She thought, staring up at the sky. She sighed and thought of her friends, wondering what they were doing, and if Inuyasha was looking at the stars like she was herself. She smiled thinking he probably was. His habit had been to climb into the nearest tree and stare at the stars for hours before dropping off to sleep.

Pulling her knees up close, she rested her chin on her hands. They had only spent a couple of days together, but it felt as though he had never left; as though he would always be there. Kagome thought of how different it had been. Never one to volunteer, Inuyasha did tasks needing to be done without being asked. He often took both Shippou and Rin keeping them busy and out from underfoot. His manner relaxed, and he smiled readier than before. 

The more she thought of those two days, the more she believed he had changed. A lot. She wasn't sure if he had matured, or if, as he had confessed to her that first night, he had done enough introspection to realize what he wanted his life to be like. She hoped they would get the chance to talk about it when he returned. 

She smiled remembering how easy he fell into their pattern around the hut. Although, it wouldn't have been hard, they had been companions for years, and their roles well established. There were changes though. He had always watched her, but now there was a difference. His emotion seemed to show with every look, at times filling her heart with joy, and others making her blush and look away feeling suddenly very shy. And then there had been the odd look she couldn't describe. She had been reading to Rin and Shippou, one on each side, nestled against her legs. They were on the verge of sleep when she happened to look up and catch him looking at her. She smiled but his gaze remained the same. If she could describe it, she would call it a wistful hopefulness. 

Kagome didn't sleep next to him after that first night. He had asked she sleep on her futon; he didn't have to explain to her why he did. While their kisses were more frequent, Inuyasha refrained from the passionate ones they had shared the first night. She knew without him saying so how close they had been to more than kissing. 

She blushed now even thinking of that night. Sighing, she rose to her feet and went back inside. She really needed to sleep if she were to continue with Kaede's duties the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha watched the flames leap and dance thinking about the long walk of the day. A brief smile touched his lips remembering the gentle caress of Kagome's aura. It had been as surprising as it was welcome, and he longed for more. Thinking of her, he shifted and looked at his companions. Miroku seemed to doze, sitting in his crouched position, staff leaning against his shoulder. Sango sat before the fire, polishing Hiraikotsu, Kirara nestled on her lap.

His eyes strayed to Kikyou. She sat apart, lost in thought, staring out over the field they were in. His expression saddened. 'If there could be some other way.'He snorted at himself, and looked away. He kept asking for the impossible. Fate had shown them both where their destinies lay, and hers was drawing to a close. 

The three in front of the fire looked up in surprise when she joined them. She sat quietly for a moment keeping her gaze down, then looking at each one in turn, she stated, "We will run into Naraku tomorrow. I can feel him, and he is calling me." Her face remained expressionless, but her voice held a hint of sadness none had heard before. "I do not know what tomorrow will bring. I know what I can do to send him to hell, and ask each one of you to help me." She looked at each person again, and continued as they all nodded. "He does not have all the shards and that will assist us in defeating him." She looked into the fire for a moment. "I do not expect to see another nightfall."

The three stirred restlessly. All began to speak, but Miroku's voice carried above them. "Kikyou-sama, if it is as you say, then we will be blessed by your presence tomorrow." He bowed his head, and raised his hand in prayer. Kikyou closed her eyes and nodded at him respectfully.

Sango leaned forward and asked hesitantly, "Kikyou-sama, what is it … how is it that you plan to kill Naraku?"

Kikyou gazed at her steadily before replying, "Naraku believed he had rid himself of Onigumo's heart when he cast me into his fissure of miasma. I was saved, barely, by my Shini youkai." She looked back into the fire, her face thoughtful. "My memory is cloudy, but it seems as though the earth opened up, and I melted into it for a time. I lay there and listened to Onigumo speaking to me through the earth. He told me of a way to make a connection with Naraku, getting around his defenses, and using my miko powers to purify him."

Sango shifted and asked, "Why would he want you to do that? I didn't think Onigumo would .. I mean, wouldn't he die as well?" 

The miko looked at the youkai exterminator again as she replied, "He would die." She did not continue, but they all could see there was more she wasn't saying.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kikyou, why would Onigumo suddenly show you the way to defeat Naraku?" 

The woman remained silent not looking at her companions. As the hanyou started to ask again, she waved a hand asking, "Do not ask me for I will not tell you. Just trust me for tomorrow it will all be over." She looked at him pleadingly for a moment before schooling her expression into the blank mask she normally wore. She hadn't the heart to tell them the promise the wild thief extracted from her for the information he imparted. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to go through with it, and there was no other way.

Silence followed as they became lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha rolled to his feet and walked clear of the camp, needing to think, and clear his mind. Miroku banked the fire, and prepared for sleep. Sango put her weapon away, and pulled her blanket about her, settling Kirara beside her. Kikyou remained kneeling before the fire, head bowed, preparing herself for the next day's events.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Kagome woke the next morning the air feeling oppressive and heavy. 

She scanned the skies looking for the rain clouds she thought would be responsible. None could be seen, and a pinprick of fear lanced through her heart. "Inuyasha," She breathed, "Please be careful." She felt the stirrings of something malevolent beginning, but could not find from where it generated. Returning to the hut, she began to prepare breakfast.

Rin crept from behind the sleeping screen and made her way to Kagome's side. She climbed sleepily into her lap, and unconsciously popped her thumb in her mouth while clinging to Kagome's shirt. 

Frowning slightly, Kagome removed the girl's thumb, admonishing her, "Rin, you are too old to be doing that. Whatever's the matter?"

The young girl pouted and curled closer to the young miko. "Rin not like the way it feels." She said.

Her expression softened as she comforted the girl in her lap. If she could, she would have crawled in her mother's lap as well. "Why don't we wake Shippou up for breakfast and begin our day?" She said brightly, hoping to lift some of the gloom that had settled on them.

Reluctantly Rin rose and went with Kagome to wake the kitsune. The girl liked staying with Kagome and Shippou, but she missed her Sesshoumaru-sama. She thought if he were there, she wouldn't feel so scared. He wouldn't let anything happen to her and she would be safe. She looked at the pretty lady and sighed. She knew the lady wouldn't let anything happen to her either, but somehow it wasn't the same. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The oppressive atmosphere lifted somewhat as the day wore on, but left a lingering depression on those who felt it. Kagome tried to shake off the melancholy feelings as she went about helping Kaede in her duties. Resting at midday in the old miko's hut, she felt more normal, and almost her cheerful self.

Shippou and Rin were busy coloring after eating heartily on the lunch provided. Kagome worked with Kaede to sort and grind herbs into medicine powders. They worked in a comfortable silence, listening to the two children as they played. Rin retold the story of the wolf attack and how her Sesshoumaru-sama saved her. The young miko smiled thinking of her story. It didn't seem possible the girl meant the same youkai lord she knew. 

Sighing softly, she asked, "Kaede, have you ever been in love?" 

The old miko's hands stilled for a moment, her eyes grew distant with memory. She chuckled and began her grinding again. "Yes, child I have." She glanced at the girl by her side and gave her a smile. "A long time ago, but it was a love as strong as yours I'm sure."

Kagome looked up at her startled. She gave her a hesitant smile. "Oh but … well, I'm not … " She stammered blushing.

Chuckling still, Kaede said, "You two, I'm not sure which of you is more stubborn. Both of you refusing to acknowledge how you feel; neither giving an inch." Her eyes crinkled in humor as she patted the girl's hand. "You have no need to deny or hide anything. We all know how you feel, and have known it for some time, girl."

Still blushing, but no longer denying the truth, she asked, "So what happened with you? With the man you were in love with?"

Sighing, the older woman sat back and dusted her hands off. "Let's see … it was about forty years ago, could be more. He was a merchant's son in the village near where I trained." Her eyes became misty in her memories, and her voice softened as her story continued. "Aroju … he was a boy still, and I not yet a woman. We'd met during my second year of training. Oh young love… you believe it will last forever. In a way it does, but as hot as it gets, it can burn out just as quickly. He had wanted to marry immediately, but I still wanted to complete my training. As the years passed, he grew tired of waiting and left to find a new bride." Her eyes cleared and she looked at the girl again. 

"His life was happier for it, and I've never harbored a grudge against him or his wife." She smiled ironically. "They lived for quite some time in this very village, and I helped deliver most of their children. When he died, his widow left to live with one of the daughters." She gave a little sigh and began grinding the herbs again. "I see their sons on occasion. They are good strong boys, and have fine large families."

Kagome looked at her sadly. "But that's sad, Kaede. You should have had a family."

Kaede chuckled. "I've lived more in my life without a family than I could ever have with a family." She patted the girl's leg. "Don't worry. It has been my destiny that I shouldn't have my own family."

They continued to work, half listening to Shippou and Rin exchange stories. The afternoon heat and the monotonous work began to take their toll. Kagome felt drowsy and wanted to lie where she was to sleep. She blinked her eyes, and stretched, trying to shake the lethargy settling in her. She stifled a yawn when it dawned on her what she was feeling wasn't natural.

Standing up suddenly, she looked at the door. Kaede woke from her doze at the stone mill. The two mikos looked at each other in surprise. They both sensed it, the feeling of evil spreading throughout the village. That they both had fallen into a stupor meant this had been planned, and was deliberate. 

Side by side, the two mikos walked from the hut to determine this new threat …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	9. In the Eye

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I have replied to some of them via email, to not clutter author's notes. If you'd like a personal reply, have questions, suggestions; etc; just drop me a line! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Nine: In the Eye

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The afternoon wore on as the small group of travelers continued on their path. They had left the roads and were walking cross county, the way rough and hilly. Kikyou kept out of sight for the most part. She was no longer worried about offending her companions, but the desire to be on her own to reflect on the upcoming confrontation kept her from their company. She knew this battle would be her final one, and after Naraku showed his strength the last time, there would only be one chance, one opportunity to bring her plan to completion. 

Inuyasha glanced around looking for the miko. She hadn't spoken after telling him where to change directions. Inuyasha had asked and then demanded to know what her plan was, and what Onigumo had told her. Throughout his tirade, she continued to look at him with her cold sad expression without speaking. Growling, he settled into a funk. He couldn't get the thought of Kikyou and Onigumo out of his mind. 

Thoughts of Kagome flitted through his pondering, and he scowled as the guilty feeling washed over him. She knew he had to protect Kikyou. If he thought of her, it was just for her protection, right? He glared at the monk behind him. Miroku held a whispered conversation with Sango and Inuyasha was certain it was about him. The monk and demon exterminator stared blankly back at him without commenting. He snorted and turned away. It was going to be a long day.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Kikyou had rejoined the group. She glided up to him and touched his arm. Startled, he stifled a yelp and would have jumped if he hadn't clamped immediate control on his actions. He scowled instead and cast another glare at Miroku, daring him to comment or laugh.

"I feel him." The miko stated quietly. "He is nearby."

Inuyasha stiffened and tested the air. He didn't smell anything, but if Naraku had erected a barrier, he wouldn't have sensed him. Even though Naraku knew Inuyasha could break through anything he created, Inuyasha had to find it first. The hanyou noticed both Miroku and Sango attempting to catch a sense of Naraku and failed as he had. He looked to Kikyou again, asking, "Where? What direction?" If she could pinpoint where, he could take down the barrier.

Concentrating, Kikyou turned in a small half circle. Finally she nodded off to the west. "Not too far towards those hills." She turned haunted eyes to her companions. "I sense youkai, lots of them."

Inuyasha nodded and gave the quick command, "Let's go!" He ran lightly, in the direction Kikyou indicated, expecting to hit the barrier soon. He glanced once behind him to make sure his companions were keeping up. Sango and Kikyou rode on the transformed Kirara while Miroku ran underneath them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Triple whirlwinds lowered from the sky. As the dust settled, Kagome froze with shock and fear in the swept yard before the hut. "Naraku." She breathed, her face draining of color. Kaede gasped standing at her side.

Naraku seemed to hover on the very edge of the shrine grounds. He wasn't wearing his customary baboon pelt and mask, but appeared in his human form. The light breeze lifted and whipped his long black hair out behind him and caused his clothing to billow briefly. His handsome face creased in a sardonic smile facing the two mikos; one too old and one too young to daunt him. "You seemed surprised, girl. How disappointing. I thought you would have expected me." 

Kaede stepped forward her bow drawn taunt, arrow notched. "There is nothing for you here, Naraku. Get yourself gone!" She let her arrow fly. It flamed to life with her power, flying straight and true.

Scornfully Naraku plucked it from the air a scant hand's breath from his chest. It flared briefly before crumbling to ethereal dust and disappeared in the wind. He looked at his hand and waited while the flesh regenerated where the arrow touched. Lifting his head, he grinned at the old miko. "Your powers are weak old woman. You cannot stop me." He began to laugh. "I have come to take the remaining shards the girl holds." His body began to transform into the writhing mass of tentacles; his poisonous miasma steaming in the air. 

His tentacles flailed and whirled about him. One tentacle snaked across the ground and smacked Kaede on the chest. She cried out as she was flung into the wall of the hut, and lay still in a heap by the step.

"Kaede!" Kagome screamed, turning to the old woman. As she turned, another tentacle attached itself to her ankle and pulled her from her feet. She screamed and tried to kick herself free. She knew she was in a panic; her calm and training fled with her courage.

Naraku chuckled loudly. "You can fight as you wish, but you won't get free. Just like that filthy half breed, you too shall feel the pain of death." Seeing Kagome's expression change to fear and concern, he laughed louder. "Oh yes… your friends are all caught in my trap. Kikyou played her part well, wouldn't you agree? And that hanyou, Inuyasha, thought he would put her to rest once he'd taken care of me." 

Kagome's mind went numb. His words reeled in her mind. Inuyasha, trap, Kikyou, dead… She had to warn them! 'Sesshoumaru' she thought, and instantly sent her aura out in search for his. Almost as if he were waiting for her, his aura caught and held hers, picking up the panic, fear, concern and urgency she conveyed. Her attention snapped back to Naraku as the tentacle drew her closer; her skin crawled with revulsion where it wrapped around her leg.

"I don't believe you!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away. She tried to think but her mind wouldn't focus, she couldn't concentrate enough to form a plan or attack. Being dragged over the ground, her fingers sought something, anything to stop her progress. Her hand came into contact with Kaede's bow, and she clutched it in relief.

"Kukuku" Naraku's laughter rang out. "You wish to test your strength? I'll deal with you the same as that old witch and take what I want from your corpse." He whipped another tentacle towards her, intending to pierce her heart.

//Do not fear for fear is the mind killer.// Kaede's patient words came back to her. //Push fear from your mind, from your heart.// Kagome banished the fear instantly, and erected her barrier as the tentacle reached her. The barrier crackled and hissed searing off part of the tentacle leaving a charred stump. //Clear your mind to gather your power.// Kagome kicked off the tentacle on her foot, shoving it from her. She stood facing her enemy, her power sizzling with energy and light swirling around her.

A flicker of fear crossed Naraku's expression as he watched her rise. Pushing it aside, he used his best weapon; words of mistrust and uncertainty. "What makes you think you can hurt me? You're just a girl playing grown up. You'll never be what Kikyou was. You'll never even reach what Kikyou is even now in her imitation body." She had paused with his words. "Inuyasha will never love you. He has always gone to her. He will never give her up, and willingly follows her to hell." 

Kagome bowed her head, depression settling on her soul. His words rang true. Inuyasha would never give Kikyou up and has always been willing to follow her to hell. Tears began to well in her eyes. She wasn't Kikyou and could never be her. Her tears fell and her barrier fluctuated, weakening. "Inuyasha." she cried out softly. She pictured him again, as he was the night he came back to her. Lost, alone, and letting himself be open, vulnerable to her for the first time. His voice whispered in her ear, 'I know where my heart is now.' Naraku's words were a lie. 

//Do not let anger cloud your reason. Do not let your anger use you but instead use your anger. Channel that anger to strengthen your power.// Lifting her head, her eyes blazing, she said angrily, "HEY YOU! You're wrong Naraku. And now you are finished!" She raised the bow, and notched an arrow. Her lips wore a parody of a smile as he drew back in fear. Her arrows had nearly destroyed him before; they would complete the job now.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha ran quickly. He had caught Naraku's scent and rushed forward, Miroku just behind him. Sango and Kikyou riding on Kirara were overhead. He felt the familiar hatred building as he ran. This time it would be the end. This time Naraku wouldn't escape.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called down to him. "Do not attack Naraku without me there. Do not let your hatred kill you before our chance."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "I will kill that bastard! Stop thinking I'll die to someone like him!" Sensing Naraku close, he sped up.

The barrier had been easy to eliminate once Kikyou located it for him. He could smell and sense many youkai once the barrier was gone. As Inuyasha disappeared from sight, Miroku and Sango exchanged a look. This fight wasn't going to be as easy as Inuyasha seemed to believe.

Cresting a hill, Inuyasha spotted Naraku. He stood alone, the wind billowing his hair out behind him. He seemed to be contemplating something off in the distance no one else could see. He turned his head to look at Inuyasha. His hated smile smirked across his features.

"Inuyasha, I have been expecting you." 

Inuyasha halted in the hallow below Naraku. His eyes narrowed at the youkai's words. "NARAKU!" He shouted. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, waiting for it to transform. "SAY YOUR FUCKING PRAYERS!" Power began to swirl around the blade, increasing as it neared the tip.

Naraku laughed evilly. "Really Inuyasha. Impatient as always." His eyes lifted as the others fanned out at the hanyou's side. "I see your friends are as eager to die as you." 

Sango let Kikyou off behind Inuyasha, and sent Kirara into the air. "Naraku! Prepare to die!" She pulled her weapon out from over her shoulder and set herself to throw. "Hiraikotsu!" It sailed towards its mark just as Inuyasha released his sword. "Kaze no Kizu!" The cutting blades of energy raced along the ground towards its prey.

With a wave of his hand, Naraku launched himself into the air, avoiding both the giant boomerang and Inuyasha's attack. He chuckled, hovering several feet above ground. A silence fell as though all were waiting for the worse.

They didn't have long to wait as a sudden wash of youkai smell nearly knocked Inuyasha flat. He fought to remain standing as thousands of mixed youkai kind rose up behind their leader. A simple gesture sent a legion of youkai split to attack the exterminator and Inuyasha..

Inuyasha, with Tetsusaiga now resting on his shoulder, curled his lip derisively. "Just small-fry, Naraku?"

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, worry coloring his voice. He dodge and swung his staff, striking those youkai left on the ground. Over and over, Sango threw her weapon. Hiraikotsu ripped through the youkai and body parts rained down upon those below. Already she and Kirara were being overtaken and she became boxed in, unable to use her dodging maneuvers. Standing with his legs braced, Miroku began to unwrap the beads from his hand. "Hold on Sango!" 

A swirling purple void opened above Naraku, and his poisonous saimyoushou appeared, swarming, hundreds buzzing, forming a barrier around the youkai surrounding Sango. Seeing that the monk continued to unwrap his hand, she screamed for him to stop. "No Houshi-sama! That many will kill you!" Throwing the boomerang once again to clear a path, she dove from Kirara's back. Curling her body into a ball, she somersaulted in the air to land in a roll at Miroku's feet. Jumping up to stand by him, she held her hand up for the return of her weapon. "I cannot let you throw your life away." Kirara, able to move freely without her passenger, rose higher in the air. She came down upon the lower flying youkai, all teeth and claws.

Inuyasha didn't have the chance to see how his companions were faring. He mowed several hundred of the attacking youkai before they reached him with wave after wave of the kaze no kizu. A brief pause in their attack gave him the opportunity to glance back at Kikyou. The miko had bow in hand, her eyes never leaving Naraku. She seemed to not concern herself with the youkai swirling around her, or the plight of her companions; her attention completely focused on the wild thief turned youkai who killed her.

Facing his hated enemy, Inuyasha snarled, "Naraku! Get rid of these low-life youkai and fight me you fucking coward!"

Chuckling in his amusement, Naraku called out, "I, Naraku, will fight you when the youkai are gone." He smirked darkly. "Think of it as my goodbye present to you, Inuyasha."

"Keh! You fucking overconfident asshole!" Inuyasha scoffed as he leapt in the air, cutting down youkai as he came down. Closer to Naraku, he yelled up to him, "You will be rust on my blade." 

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou's voice from behind him called out. When he turned to her, she commanded, "Leave Naraku to me! You cannot kill him." 

Sango and Miroku stood back to back as youkai after youkai fell to their weapons. "Have you seen Kohaku?" Sango shouted catching the returning Hiraikotsu.

His staff jingling as he swung, Miroku took a quick look around the knoll they stood on. "He isn't in this bunch." He glanced up to where Naraku hovered, looking for his usual companions. "I don't see Kagura or Kana either." His eyes narrowed as he swept another row of youkai with his staff. "What is he planning?"

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. When the firecat flew near, she yelled, "Find Kohaku!" Kirara nodded her understanding and flew off again, taking down youkai as she went.

With an evil glint, Naraku gloated, "You want a family reunion Sango? That can be arranged." Tentacles began to grow out of his body and snake across the ground towards the two fighting side by side. 

Inuyasha gave an enraged growl and rushed towards Naraku. Again Kikyou called out to him. Ignoring her, he launched himself into the air to come down at the dark-haired mutant. "I am your enemy!", swinging Tetsusaiga as he landed.

Gliding easily away, Naraku laughed. "You'll have to do better than that." One of his tentacles shot out and knocked Inuyasha flying back to land at Kikyou's feet. "I told you to wait. Stay there while I finish these two." He turned to the couple now wrapped in his arm-like tentacles. Several flesh-like pieces lay scattered about them. "How touching. Such friends to stick together. Foolish humans, now you measly creatures will die together!" The tentacles were raised high in the air, waving about wildly. Naraku laughed again as he slammed Miroku and Sango together making a loud cracking sound when their bodies met. The tentacles dropped them, slumping to the ground. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When her aura reached him, Sesshoumaru was annoyed. He had picked up the uneasiness he had felt prior to Naraku's scent distracting him. The sensation felt stronger now, and he had all his senses on alert to find and identify what he felt. Nothing should ever cause him to feel this way, ever. 

The panic and fear she sent caused him a moment of indecisiveness. The thought the girl was faced with a situation she couldn't handle, and therefore Rin would be in danger crossed his mind. As he absorbed her continued emotions before they were abruptly cut off, he realized they centered around his brother, Inuyasha. That she contacted him led Sesshoumaru to believe the danger wasn't where she was, and knowing his brother, he was sure the half-breed had gone off to find Naraku on his own. 

Sesshoumaru snorted and narrowed his eyes. 'That idiot Inuyasha. He is lost then.' 

A sweeping cloud of dust and debris swirled up and rushed by, blowing his clothes, hair and tail. With the wind, the scent of Inuyasha, his band of followers, and Naraku flooded his senses. Sesshoumaru stilled. He could hear Jaken coughing behind him, hear him trying to get back on his feet after being blown down. He could hear the wind rustle the trees behind them, hear the wind in the grass. And, faintly, ever so faintly, he could hear the sounds of fighting.

Swiftly turning, he headed in the direction the sounds came from, knowing he would find the prey he sought, and the prey he wished had never shown itself.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sango lay unmoving, her head split where it hit Miroku's. Blood pooled on the ground where she lay. Miroku fought the waves of blackness that washed over him. He could tell his arm had broke in the fall. He could feel other broken bones but didn't want to think of them. He knew he most likely would pass out soon from his head wound. He raised his head slightly, looking for Sango. Seeing her lifeless body, he tried to make his way to her, pushing his feet into the ground, pulling himself by his one good arm. Tears welled in his eyes seeing the blood, seeing how pale she appeared. "Sango" he croaked, unable to speak louder.

Inuyasha rose unsteadily to his feet. Where the tentacle hit him, he could feel the blood already seeping from his body. His head rang from hitting the ground. 'That damned asshole! How could he have done that?!' He shook his head, trying to clear it. Looking back once, he noticed Kikyou was watching him as she continued to keep her arrow trained on Naraku. Her expression showed concern and worry. He scowled and looked to Naraku. The youkai hovered, his tentacles writhing about him, as he stared at the scene below him.

Looking at where Naraku stared, Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku. The monk had reached Sango by this time, and covered her body with his. His eyes were closed, and no movement could be see. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, the blood left his face. "Miroku! Sango!" He shouted, jumping towards them. A tentacle streaked out to knock him back. Inuyasha slashed it away, cutting it off before it reached him.

"Inuyasha! I need you!" Kikyou shouted. 

He looked back at her, fear racing through him. Several tentacles were now snaking along the ground towards her. Inuyasha leaped back, slashing and cutting as he went. All the while cursing. Still more and more tentacles made their way towards the pair. The hanyou cut them down as easily as he had the youkai just minutes before, sending his Kaze no Kizu through the fleshy vines. Throughout his ordeal, his heart grieving for the loss of his friends, he heard Naraku's evil chuckle.

"Inuyasha, you are a worthless half-breed who can't even protect his friends." He taunted. "Shall I tell you of my plans now? Or would you like to play a little more?" A pulse of power flowed, and a large massive tentacle broke free from the ground behind Inuyasha. Before he could turn, the vine wrapped itself around his body, forcing his weapon from his hand, pinning his arms to his sides. "Kukuku… To have trapped you so easily, such sweet revenge." His gaze rested upon Inuyasha in almost fondness. 

Struggling, Inuyasha growled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" He tried to tear the vines from his body with his teeth, and then by strength alone. They were wound too tight, were too thick, and the more he struggled, the tighter they constricted. The air in his lungs was slowly being forced out, and his breathing shallow. He tried to see what Kikyou was doing, thinking she had to do something! She was a miko and could use her bow. As far as he could tell, she hadn't shot one arrow. When spots began to dance in his eyes, he called out, "Kikyou… Kikyou do something."

His words triggered a response. The tentacle released him so unexpectedly, he dropped to his knees. Gasping in air, he rose quickly to his feet, looking for Tetsusaiga. The sword was no where to be found. As he expanded his search, he felt a sudden searing pain in his back piercing through his chest. He looked down in surprise turning to horror seeing the arrow's tip gleaming brightly protruding from his chest. His mind cast into confusion, he turned as if in slow-motion to the woman standing behind him. She no longer held her bow, having dropped it after shooting. Her stare blank, her face expressionless, her arms limp at her sides.

"Kikyou… you?" His voice filled with loss, sadness, and shock. "Why? Why did you betray me again?"

Naraku laughed even louder than before. "You still don't get it, do you?" As the hanyou struggled to look up at him, his grin stretched wider. "It's been a trap from the beginning." 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	10. Raging Winds

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I have replied to some of them via email, to not clutter author's notes. If you'd like a personal reply, have questions, suggestions; etc; just drop me a line! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Ten: Raging Winds

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

__

Last chapter… Lifting her head, her eyes blazing, she said angrily, "HEY YOU! You're wrong Naraku. And now you are finished!" She raised the bow, and notched an arrow. Her lips wore a parody of a smile as he drew back in fear. Her arrows had nearly destroyed him before; they would complete the job now. …

As she let her arrow fly, it flamed to life, burning with her power. Her power flowed strong, strong enough to cause the demon it targeted to blanch and dodge its path. Another arrow followed, and this time he wasn't so lucky. It skimmed over the top of his shoulder, burning its way through his body, and down his arm.

With his hand, Naraku ripped out the flesh the arrow scored wildly. Trying to rid his body of the purifying power before it cleansed through to the heart of him. Seeing Kagome search the ground for more arrows, he took the opportunity to flee. "Impudent girl! You might have won this round, but I'll be back!" He screamed down at her as he took flight.

Coming up with another arrow, Kagome notched her bow one last time. She concentrated on her target, knowing she could end all the suffering with this shot. He was physically gone from sight, but she could sense his aura as he fled. She sent her aura after him in the attempt to find a vulnerable spot in his shield. As it pierced his barrier, the realization she could do so startled her. She lost herself in the feel and texture of how it was made, and its unusual consistency. She marveled at her own power and ability for when her aura touched him, his barrier crumbled. 

Eagerly she sought him. She hunted his aura sure of the knowledge she needed to just touch it to see the same happen with him. She could feel the panic he emanated, and thought she had him. As she prepared herself to wrap Naraku in her aura, and wash him with her power, she was slammed to the ground.

As she rose up, she reached for the lost contact with Naraku. She could not find him. 'Sesshoumaru' Kagome thought weakly. His aura flooded her. The emotions rolling through his contact kept her from standing. Her head was ringing, and she could feel vessels behind her nose burst and blood flow. Her eyes became unfocused and cloudy. She tried to wipe them clear, but her sight continued to blur as though she was trying to see through opaque coverings.

As if he were standing in front of her, it felt as though he shoved something in her hands. With the curt command, "Hold this. Don't let it go." before he turned and walked away. His aura lifted, leaving her stunned. She 'held' what he had given her, trying to focus her mind, trying to determine what had just happened. Her thoughts turned to Naraku and where he was now. She felt frustration rise in her, and almost 'dropped' Sesshoumaru's gift. 

Quenching her ire, she internally examined what she held. The shock of her discovery nearly drove her to the ground again. She held within her aura's grasp, the faint thread of a very battered soul. She recognized who it was immediately, Inuyasha. Wrapping herself around it, holding onto it securely, she wondered what had happened to him; how it is his soul was so lost and worn out its hold to the world was fragile at best. Fear rose inside her stronger than Naraku's presence invoked. 'If my hold is what keeps him here…' Afraid to continue that train of thought, she grimly held her precious gift and sought the one who could assist her.

"Kaede!?" She cried out. Her eyes still not focusing, she held her hands out, trying to find the old woman. "Shippou?" Kagome hoped the kitsune would be awake and hear her.

His tiny paws touched her hands tentatively. "Kagome?" he asked in a small voice. He had woke from his nap hearing Naraku and Kagome yelling at one another. It scared him to watch her, to feel the power roll off her and fill the space in front of the hut. The way she looked while attacking Naraku made him think of something very dangerous and not his usually kind sweet adopted mother.

Her voice sounded scratchy to her own ears as she asked, "Where's Kaede? Is she alright?" 

Shippou shook his head, and when he noticed Kagome couldn't see him, he said, "She's laying over here. I can't wake her." His little voice sounded scared.

Taking a moment to pet his head and smile reassuringly, she said, "Shippou, for some reason I can't see. You need to take me to Kaede, and help her for me. Can you do that?" She could feel his head nod under her hand. "Good. Where's Rin?"

A hand tugged at her hakama and a small voice made itself known. "Kagome-sama, Rin is scared." As the owner of the voice buried her face in the garment's material, she added, "I want Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome's other hand stroked the girl's hair. "It'll be alright Rin. Sesshoumaru will be back soon, I'm sure. Please be a big girl for me, and help me take care of Kaede." With calm patience, she was able to free herself enough to move. Shippou led her to Kaede who seemed to be coming around and making soft pain filled noises. 

Kneeling to the ground at the old miko's side, Kagome asked, "Shippou, could you go find one of the village women? Yumika-san if she's in her hut, please." The young miko felt worn out and drained suddenly. Using her powers as she had, keeping the village barrier up, and now holding as tightly as she could to Inuyasha's soul, she knew she wouldn't last long if she didn't find somewhere to trance safely.

A withered old hand patted hers. "Kagome. What happened with Naraku?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she clutched at the old woman's hand. "Kaede I'm so happy you're alright. Naraku's gone, but…" Tears sprang to her eyes. "But… Sesshoumaru he…. Well, I'm not sure what he did or how he did it. He gave me Inuyasha's soul to hold on to." As the old miko's arms held her she continued choking back her sobs. "He's hurt… dying. I need to hold it… to keep him …here." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sesshoumaru looked at the bundle he held in his arms. His lips twisted in bitter irony as he swiftly sped over the land. He carried his half-brother, Inuyasha's body back to his human woman. Not a few short months ago he would have walked away without a second thought. Something, though, something he couldn't explain, and wasn't really sure he wanted to know, created the compulsion in him to save his brother. He felt he needed to keep him alive, and return him to where he belonged.

He looked to the body again, his brows furrowed in what would have been called concern had it been anyone other than Sesshoumaru. Though he had healed the body, the hanyou's soul was still lost. He could see the rents, scorch marks and bloodstains the recent battle had left on his brother's clothing, though none marred the skin. Tensaiga had done its job well.

When Naraku's barrier fell, Sesshoumaru found him quickly. Stopping on a knoll, he looked across the small valley to his most impudent and hated emery. The panorama below unfolded as Inuyasha fell, shot once again by the miko he had loved years ago. Lifting his eyes to Naraku, he was instantly in front of him.

The smirk never left the mixed breed's face. "Sesshoumaru." He sneered. "Come to bid your brother farewell?" His evil chuckle rang out.

A slight frown of annoyance crossed Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha's dying body and back. "What a waste. All of this just to kill him?" Naraku did not respond. Ignoring the body behind him, he added, "But then you enjoy your elaborate plans too well not to do so." 

"You have it wrong, Sesshoumaru. This set up wasn't to rid myself of your brother." He smirked. "But I will use it to rid myself of you." He spun as he spoke and multiple tentacles flew out to wrap around Sesshoumaru. 

His eyes never leaving Naraku's, a pulsing flash could be see from between the fleshy vines binding him. As each second passed, the pulses of energy became stronger when suddenly the tentacles blew away in chunks, leaving him free. Toukijin in hand, he stepped forward, striking the tentacles out of his way as they sped towards him. 

Naraku stood chuckling as the youkai lord moved closer. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he whispered unafraid and unsurprised, as Toukijin sliced through him. A ghost of his laughter could be heard as his body tumbled to the ground, melting as it went. A cloud of miasma exploded out, covering everything within a few feet of where Naraku stood. 

Sesshoumaru blocked the miasma with his sword, knowing it could not hurt him. He looked about, an irritated expression on his face. "Hrmmph." He snorted. "Another puppet." He kicked the clay doll left where the explosion of miasma erupted from. Turning, he spied Inuyasha laying still.

A flicker of remorse crossed his face and was quickly gone. A slight sigh of aggravation rippled through him as he sheathed one sword and drew the other. Slicing through the afterworld imps, Tensaiga performed its magic on the body; removing wounds, breathing life. Sesshoumaru watched, waiting for Inuyasha to rise. As his body regained life, consciousness continued to lay dormant. 

Frowning in displeasure, Sesshoumaru looked closer, reaching out with his aura, touching the body briefly. He nearly recoiled in shock, realizing the soul was nearly gone. Without thought he grabbed at the lingering tendril in a near panic. He held it while shuddering in disgust he had allowed himself to feel emotion. Knowing there was much left to do, and not the time to complete the tasks, he sought the one who could assist.

Swallowing his pique, he bent to pick up his brother's body. His eyes spotted Tetsusaiga. He looked from the sword to his brother before straightening. Growling his frustration, he glanced at the two humans he had so far ignored. Their beaten bloody bodies attested to the battle they had fought. Drawing Tensaiga once again, he revived the humans.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shippou sat by Kagome's head, anxiety making his small body tremble. She lay where she dropped after he led her back to the hut. His small paw reached out and stroked her face, silent tears making tracks down his cheeks. He tried to be brave, but the thought of loosing Kagome made him want to cry in despair. She had filled the empty places in his heart; not where his parents were, but all other areas meaning family, meaning home. 

He stroked her cheek again, wishing he could do something for her, cursing his young age, lack of skill, and limited magic. If he were someone else; Miroku, Sango, Kaede, even Inuyasha, he could help her. Hearing soft sniffling noises, he looked up to see Rin slumped at Kagome's feet, crying. Wiping his tears, he rose to go to her. Even if he wasn't big enough, or strong enough to help his adopted mother, he could help the one other person in the hut; she needed him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kirara landed as Sango and Miroku revived. Her mission a failure in locating Kohaku. She nuzzled her master, growling at the smell of blood covering the girl's hair and clothing. 

Sango looked from Kirara to Miroku, confusion written on every line of her face. "Houshi-sama? What happened?" She whispered. The little valley they sat in was empty of life except for the three of them.

The monk gazed off in the distance where he'd seen Sesshoumaru disappear. "We were saved." He turned a disbelieving smile to the exterminator. "By Sesshoumaru." A genuine smile crossed his lips watching the horrified fascination cross her face. "He said to bring Tetsusaiga and left." All humor left his visage "With Inuyasha's body."

Sango gasped. "Did he not save him then?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't know. I think more happened here than we'll ever know." Rising he turned and held his hand out to her. "We should do as he says, however, and take Tetsusaiga back to Kagome-sama." 

As he went to retrieve Inuyasha's sword, Sango checked Kirara for wounds. She was relieved to find very few. Those she did find were minor, and would heal quickly. Between them, their bond being as strong as it was, she felt the fire cat's disappointment at not finding her brother. She sought to soothe her, reassure her they would have another chance, one of these days.

Miroku called out to her and she hurried to his side. He stood, Tetsusaiga in hand, staring down at a patch of earth. His face troubled, his eyes filled with unspoken worry. Sango looked to where he pointed. She stifled her own cry of alarm. 

Mixed with clumps of dirt lay the miko clothing Kikyou wore. Her bow and quiver cast to the side. Nothing was left but the earth and bones that made up her imitation body.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	11. Neither Here nor There

Author's Notes: Only one more chapter left! Special note of thanks to Saby-Chan for reviewing the story to keep me on track! It's taken a long time to write this, and she's helped a good deal! Thanks again!

An aside to Chri: I hope this chapter isn't TOO fluffy for you. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Eleven: Neither Here nor There

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Nine… Naraku laughed even louder than before. "You still don't get it, do you?" As the hanyou struggled to look up at him, his grin stretched wider. "It's been a trap from the beginning." …

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Inuyasha drifted. The sound of Naraku's laughter grated in his ears. It faded away to be replaced by Kikyou's voice, her words swirled in his head, driving the bitter stake of betrayal deeper in his heart. Flashes of pain flared, making him hiss and withdraw, hiding deeper inside himself. He no longer wanted to remember, no longer wanted life. Everything he knew, everything he ever wanted, everything he loved was lost. He had failed.

"Ka …go … me…" his soul murmured as he drifted. His mind squelched those thoughts, trying in vain to vanquish the anguish her name brought. Naraku's words wove themselves into his plain of existence. 'She's dead. Gone. I couldn't save her either.' His heart clench with that thought. Visions of Kagome flashed, bringing tears of bittersweet joy to his eyes. 

How she looked the first time he saw her, the girl woman showing him how strong she could be, angry, determined, scared, brave, gentle, kind. Memories of her riding her bike, carrying Shippou, crying over him, for him. The years of pain, happiness, and love shared if not voiced between them. His last memory of her, standing in the field, Shippou on her shoulder, Rin by her side, waving to them. He could still feel her lips on his, taste her kisses even as he walked away.

Naraku's voice wound its way through the void to find him. "That pathetic excuse for a miko tried to kill me." As it continue the taunts, it snaked in and out of his hearing in varying degrees of sound, fading to the point of a whisper, only to come roaring in causing him to whimper with the added pain it brought. Its direction ever changing, first one way then another, causing a vortex in his mind. "She did last a long time. Longer than I would have thought… If only you could have heard her scream, seen her bleed." His laughter eddied overlaying the voice. "Her pleas for mercy were most satisfactory." "Her blood tasted sweet. It upsets me I killed her so soon. Makes me wonder if the rest of her would have been as sweet." "She called out for you. At first. In the end she only begged to die."

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to hear of Kagome's demise. The pain of her death added stones to his heart, lending more weight to carry him faster to hell. He never should have left her. He should have stayed by her side. His brother had been right after all. He never should have trusted Kikyou…

Kikyou… that bitch. She betrayed him again, bringing him death and pain beyond reckoning. The wounds ravaged upon his body were but pale shades to the wounds she inflicted upon his heart, upon his soul. Though his love for her had been replaced, she still held a piece of his heart. The piece he would have gladly ripped out himself if he had known what would have happened with this final confrontation. 

It was by this piece she was able to command him, allowing his feelings of guilt to cloud his reason. He should have listened. He should have listened to the larger pieces of his heart. He should have listened to his friends who cautioned him against her. He should have listened to Sesshoumaru as much as he would have hated it. The only one who didn't tell him what to do was the one who paid for his mistake most dearly. Kagome…

Her name brought a fresh wave of grief and he lost himself to despair. He was reminded of her scent, of her freshness. She never failed to smile and generate warmth wherever she went. Her gentle self became such an intrical part of him he couldn't remember when he fell in love with her or when he stopped feeling alone. If only he had allowed himself to acknowledge it sooner… if only he had made his claim. He never would have left her. Kikyou's hold over him would have broke. Kagome would still be alive…

In his unawareness, he screamed in torment. It didn't help ease his misery to know he ended Kikyou's imitation life. The satisfaction of ripping through her clay body as his life's blood ebbed out was short lived. Her betrayal killed all that was dear to him. Naraku's words haunted him then as they continued to now….

__

"You still don't get it, do you? …It's been a trap from the beginning." …

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome barely roused when Sesshoumaru burst through the hut door. Though she had begun to stir when she felt Inuyasha's aura getting stronger, coming closer. As the youkai lord laid his brother's body by her side, she found herself pulled awake by a force stronger than she'd ever felt.

She sat up groggily, trying to clear her vision. Her sight hadn't returned completely yet, but she was able to see objects indistinctly. Her inner focus had been so deep while hunting Naraku, Sesshoumaru's forced 'appearance' and her abrupt recall created a sensory overload causing blood vessels to burst behind her eyes, and in her nasal passages. She knew her sight would return with more time. 

Sesshoumaru spoke, but she wasn't listening to him. She didn't think he was talking to her, and if he was, she didn't care. Her fingertips explored every inch of Inuyasha, her body curled up to his limp unresponsive one. Her heart ached knowing he couldn't feel her, didn't know she wept on his chest, or whimpered his name. She could smell him, and he smelled no different now than he did the day he left. She needed to reclaim his soul, and return it, make him whole once again.

"How do I do it?" She whispered, her voice cracking. There was a stillness in the air as no one spoke. "How do I do it?" She demanded, louder this time.

As if from some great distance, he finally answered. "I don't think you can."

She sat up, letting her tears run unchecked. She kept her hands in contact with her lover's bared chest, wanting to feel his heart beat as a continued reminder he yet lived. Her lips trembling, her voice loud in the quiet of the room, "I don't care what you think. I refuse to let him die!" A sob escaped and her shoulders shook. "You can tell me how I can put him back together, or I'll try to do it myself." Drawing a quavering breath, she tried to regain control of herself. "I don't think you saved his life to let it go this easily." Finally, fixing her anguished eyes on his face, she pleaded, "Please?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He could see her determination and felt her pain. Seating himself gracefully on the other side of Inuyasha's body, he cleared his mind of all other thoughts but to give instruction to the impatient miko across from him. She would need his hold on her to keep her from slipping away entirely.

"You have to go after him. You have to find his presence and bring it back."

She nodded. "I thought as much. How?"

The youkai lord nearly smiled. "He's left you a trail. Follow it." The girl did smile but lost it as he continued. "Be warned. If he is already in hell, or you fail to pull him back, he can drag you down with him. You will be lost as well."

"Kagome NO!" Shippou cried out at her sharp intake. He clutched at her shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes. "Please Kagome… don't leave me too."

Her lips quivered for a moment as she hesitated. 'Mama, Souta, grandpa…. They would never know what happened to me.' She touched Inuyasha's face beneath her fingers before replying to the kit softly. "I have to Shippou. I have to try at least. My ties to this world are many and strong, but I cannot give him up without … without trying to bring him back." Her free arm hugged the young fox demon briefly. She gave him a smile and turned to focus her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready."

He nodded unsmiling. "I'll give you a line to further anchor you to this world. I won't hesitate to break the contact if you even think about following him." His eyes held her dimmed ones. "Let's get this over with." He settled himself into a light trance, and threw the girl a thread of his aura. 

Kagome smiled to herself as she dropped back into her trance, wrapping his anchor around her. She turned to the glimmering soul she held, and began to reel it in. Or, to be more exact, she pulled herself along its path, bringing her soul closer to its owner. 

She kept her thoughts strictly on Inuyasha, her love for him, and what their life could be once they had put this behind them. She realized she hadn't asked of Sango or Miroku, how Sesshoumaru had found him, or what became of Kikyou. She knew she would find out, once she brought him back. He was all that mattered to her now. 

Shippou sat at Kagome's side listening to her quiet steady breathing. He tried to keep from whimpering as he looked from her face to Inuyasha's stillness. His eyes spotted a piece of paper tucked inside the hanyou's haori. He leaned over and pulled it from the internal pocket. It was the picture he had given Inuyasha before he left. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw his drawing splotched with blood. His hand patted the dog demon's cheek softly. Inuyasha was many things to him; friend, companion, older brother, tormentor, teacher, hero, counselor, and as counterpart to Kagome, surrogate father. He wanted his family back together. 

A noise from outside the hut drew his attention away. Not sure what it was, he rose and went to the door. "Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" He shouted, flinging himself into Sango's arms. He began to wail unrestrained, letting out his worry and concern.

Once she had gotten him calmed somewhat, Sango asked, "Shippou, where's Kagome? And did Sesshoumaru bring Inuyasha here?" 

Taking in a hiccupping breath, Shippou nodded as he spoke, "Kagome'sinsideSesshoumarubroughtInuyashabackandhelookslikehe'sdeadbutKagome'sgonetogethimandshemightbedraggedtohellwithhimbutSesshoumarusaidhe'dbeheranchoronly I'M SCARED!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, worry mirrored in their eyes. Her hand unconsciously sought his for support. He gave it a squeeze. "Let's see how everything is first." Sango nodded, and comforting the now quietly sobbing kit in her arms, she entered the hut. 

Miroku paused before following. His eyes lit on the paper Shippou had dropped when he ran to them. His face softened as he recognized the child's drawing. Folding it carefully, he tucked it into his robes, planning to return it to its owner.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha woke. Or at least he thought he woke. Sitting up, he looked around. A fog of gray swirling nothingness curled around him. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't clear. He waved his arms to stir the air, causing the foggy matter to shift and settle back into place. As he smacked the ground next to him, gray particles flew upwards and gently floated back down. 

"Hell. This has got to be hell." He said out loud, and marveled at the sound. His words were both voiceless and deafening. 

The last few minutes of his life came back to him in a rush. Fighting Naraku. Sango and Miroku's fall. Kikyou's betrayal. Naraku's laughter. Clutching his head, Inuyasha groaned. He didn't want to remember. Naraku's words hurt too much to face. The memory of them continued to torment him.

"BASTARD!" He tried to tear the vines from his body with his teeth, and then by strength alone. They were wound too tight, were too thick, and the more he struggled, the tighter they constricted. The air in his lungs was slowly being forced out, and his breathing shallow. He tried to see what Kikyou was doing, thinking she had to do something! She was a miko and could use her bow. As far as he could tell, she hadn't shot one arrow. When spots began to dance in his eyes, he called out, "Kikyou… Kikyou do something."

His words triggered a response. The tentacle released him so unexpectedly, he dropped to his knees. Gasping in air, he rose quickly to his feet, looking for Tetsusaiga. The sword was nowhere to be found. As he expanded his search, he felt a sudden searing pain in his back piercing through his chest. He looked down in surprise turning to horror seeing the arrow's tip gleaming brightly in his chest. His mind cast into confusion, he turned as if in slow motion to the woman standing behind him. She no longer held her bow, having dropped it after shooting. Her stare blank, her face expressionless, her arms limp at her sides.

"Kikyou… you?" His voice filled with loss, sadness, and shock. "Why? Why did you betray me again?"

Naraku laughed even louder than before. "You still don't get it, do you?" As the hanyou struggled to look up at him, his grin stretched wider. "It's been a trap from the beginning." 

"NO!" The denial tore from his throat. "YOU FUCKING LIE!"

Smirking, Naraku gestured to the miko standing behind him. "Ask her what happened. Ask her what she promised Onigumo if he gave her what she wanted." His eyes gleamed manically. "Go on then, ask her."

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyou. "Is it true? Is what he is saying true?"

Woodenly, the woman could only nod. Her eyes held a fathomless expression. "Inuyasha." Her mouth formed the word, but no sound issued.

Trembling with rage, he demanded, "WHY?! WHY . DID . YOU . HAVE . TO . DO . THIS?" His anger against his former love flared as strong as his hatred for Naraku.

"It had to be this way. You will understand, Inuyasha." Kikyou's words were low but spoken with a hard controlled voice.

Shaking his head violently, Inuyasha yelled, "NO! I will never understand how you could… why you would…" He choked on the words, and stopped, panting. Pain took over then. He groaned and dropped to his knees. 

Naraku's laughter rang in his ears. "Really Inuyasha. You should choose your friends a little more wisely. But no matter. They are all dead now." His lips twitched. "Even that little wench. That miko girl you ran around with. Impudent slut thought she could kill me. ME!" He slammed a tentacle down in his anger. "That pathetic excuse for a miko tried to kill me." He laughed again. "She did last a long time. Longer than I would have thought… If only you could have heard her scream, seen her bleed." He licked his lips as if enjoying the memory. 

Looking at Inuyasha with an amused glint in his eye, he continued his story. "That old miko now… she died too quickly. Gone." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that. The same with that little kitsune brat." He chuckled. "You should have heard her beg. She cried out for me to not hurt her friends. Her pleas for mercy were most satisfactory." A little sigh escaped him. "Her blood tasted sweet. It upsets me I killed her so soon. Makes me wonder if the rest of her would have been as sweet."

Inuyasha growled. He staggered to his feet and took a step forward, his breathing ragged between his cracked and bloodied lips. "SHUT UP! Don't talk such shit, YOU BASTARD!" He took another step, trying to stop Naraku's words.

A tentacle snaked out and wrapped itself lazily around the hanyou. A pensive expression crossed Naraku's face. He said softly, enjoying the agony the half-breed was going through. "She called out for you. At first. In the end she only begged to die."

He struggled to remove the tentacle from around him. Struggled to reach the one who brought him the most pain. Inuyasha was barely hearing him now, tuning him out in his attempt to stopped the pain from taking over his body; in his attempt to free himself. Naraku's next words brought him up short. He stopped his struggles and focused his attention on him.

"Of course, I really can't take the credit for all of this taking place. Kikyou is the one who came up with the plan. She knew you would return to her, leaving that girl unprotected." He almost giggled in his glee. "You should have asked her, Inuyasha. Asked her how she got away from my ravine of miasma. You should have heard her promise to Onigumo, and what she promised him to bring you to her. And to kill her replacement, of course." Naraku's eyes gleamed in his pleasure of this telling.

Inuyasha tried to look at Kikyou again. He wanted to see with his own eyes the extent of her treachery. As if he wanted to torment him more with the knowledge he sought, Naraku eased his grip to allow him to turn. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want to hear what she would say.

Her eyes fastened on his. They seemed to be telling him something he couldn't hear. She began to speak, her voice emotionless and controlled. "Onigumo promised to kill that girl, that copy of me, if I became his in hell." 

Shocked to his core, Inuyasha could only mumble "Why?"

She shook, her eyes leaving his face and rolled from side to side as if to escape from her head. Her emotionless voice answered, "You loved her. You were going to forget your promise to me. You were going to leave me." She bent then, and reached for her bow. Readying an arrow at the now helpless hanyou, she added, "Are you ready to join me in death Inuyasha?"

Growling his anger, howling in his pain, he pulled free from his confines. As she shot her arrow, Inuyasha's claws ripped through her body, releasing her souls. White blinding pain laced through him as the arrow burned into his chest. He felt himself falling, and felt no more. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome stared around her bewildered. 'Where the heck is he?' She walked slowly forward, trying to make sense of where she was. Gray, gray everywhere she looked. The nothingness reminded her of a movie she'd seen once and she briefly wondered if the movie's director walked this same path.

Gray matter swirled about her, caressing her skin, whipping her hair wildly while at the same time, not touching her. Her mind reeled in confusion. Something seemed to grab at her ankle and she shrieked. The sound echoed back to her, scaring her with its intensity.

A solid feeling tug on her waist made her look down. A slight smile touched her lips. "Sesshoumaru." She swallowed and felt more confident. She knew with his lifeline, she would be safe no matter what she faced. She 'patted' the glowing tendril wrapped around her waist and grinned as it seemed to recoil at her affection. He would hate to be touched no matter the reason.

Head held high, her shoulders back, Kagome continued to walk forward, a little braver than before, but cautious. 

It wasn't long before she began to hear voices. Or what she thought were voices. Feeling a little trepidation, she moved forward again. Sesshoumaru's aura tugged on her waist. She tried to ignore it, and continue, but it held her in place. 

"What are you doing?" she called out to it. Wrapped around her waist, it seemed to give her a squeeze before it began to draw her back, pulling on her. Her eyes went wide. "NO! I haven't found him yet!" She became frantic, pulling on the tendril, trying to rid herself of it before she was pulled too far away.

"INUYASHA!" She cried, hoping against hope he would somehow hear her and come to her. "Sesshoumaru stop it! I can't go back now." He had pulled her to the ground, dragging her back the way she had came. Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes. "STOP!" She cried again. "INUYASHA!" 

Kagome couldn't get Sesshoumaru off her. She fought to find some hold, some purchase to cling to stop her backwards progression. A sudden thought came to her and she acted on it before she talked herself out of it. She placed a finger against a thick part of his aura, and concentrated. A soft white glow leapt from her fingertip to the tendril. 

He released her so quickly she sprawled where she lay. Panting softly she tried to catch her breath. A shuddering groan escaped her lips as it dawned on her she was utterly alone. Sesshoumaru had left. She couldn't feel him anywhere nearby. 

Getting to her feet, her lower lip trembling but knowing she had to find Inuyasha, she started forward.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha tried to shake the memory from his thoughts. He rose to his feet, and was amazed to find he did not feel any pain. "Is this heaven?" he whispered. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was dressed as he always did except Tetsusaiga wasn't at his belt. He growled and looked around. Without Tetsusaiga, he could transform into a mindless youkai. Would he mind so much, in hell? To forget his pain?

"Inuyasha?" A voice called out to him. He knew the voice but in this fog, he couldn't identify whom it belonged to. "Inuyasha!" The voice called out again.

Inuyasha started. "Ka ..gome?" He breathed. He began to run towards where he thought the voice came from. 'What was she doing here?' He thought. In the nothingness, he didn't know where he was running. He stopped to listen, flicking his ears in all directions to try and find the voice again.

"Inuyasha." A voice said from behind him. 

He spun around and his eyes went wide before narrowing to slits. "Kikyou" He spat out.

She watched him for a moment before saying, "It's time for us to descend to hell, Inuyasha." She held out her hand. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou frowned. "You promised me you would." She lowered her head and looked off. "You promised you would protect me from him."

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" He shouted, trying to shut out the guilt her words invoked.

Fathomless eyes sought his. "If you had protected me, it wouldn't have happened."

He shook his head. "Enough of your lies. You worked against us from the start. Trying to kill me. Trying to kill Kagome. Stealing the shards… I never listened to what they said against you." His body shook with the anger he felt. "I should have killed you in the beginning."

A sigh escaped her lips. She continued to look steadily at him. "His tricks have caused you to mistrust me again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started. 'Could this be true? Could Naraku have deceived me again?' He snorted. Of course he could have. He's Naraku, the deceiver. "Why should I trust you?" He asked gruffly, not yet willing to give in to her words.

She looked down. "Maybe you shouldn't trust me after all. Even if it were part of his tricks, I did betray you." She seemed about to say more but stopped, looking beyond him.

He watched her for a moment and turned to look behind him as well. He could see a dark shape walking closer, directly towards him. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the shape. 

"Kagome?!" As he rushed towards her, he wondered why she would be there. Even if she were dead as Naraku claimed, she would be headed to Heaven, and not hell.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, clinging to his haori. She was shaking, having grown tired and badly afraid. She had been traveling in this gray world without sound for what seemed days and despaired ever finding him.

Holding her, he rubbed her back comfortingly. Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here? You don't belong here, Kagome."

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she tried to reply. "I …I came t..to take you b..b..back." 

Looking down at her, brows knitted, he asked, "Back? Back where?"

She smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "You haven't died, Inuyasha. You just allowed your soul to drift." She gestured. "You are neither in hell, heaven nor earth, and are stuck in this place until you allow your soul to move on to one or the other." Pulling on his haori she continued. "I've come to bring you home, back to earth."

Inuyasha shook his head confused. "You're not dead? I'm not in hell?" She shook her head confirming what he asked.

"Will you forget your promise, Inuyasha?" Kikyou's voice called out from behind them.

He turned, keeping his body in front of Kagome. "It has changed Kikyou."

The dead miko's eyes turned to her reincarnate. Hate seemed to radiate through her body. "You." She spat out.

Kagome's eyes softened, looking at her. "Kikyou." Her brows drew together. Her breath caught and she cocked her head puzzled. "Oh… I see." She blinked, dazed. The older woman blanched and backed up, looking around as if to escape.

Inuyasha watched the exchange, concern and confusion written on his face. "Kagome? Wha … what's going on?" He touched her arm lightly.

Her eyes never leaving Kikyou's, she said softly, "This is and isn't Kikyou."

Baffled, he scoffed, "What? That's Kikyou! What do you …"

Stepping forward, she slashed a hand out, cutting his words off. "Kikyou's soul … my soul is in there somewhere, but it isn't in control of the body … or the souls that are wrapped around it." She moved forward quickly as 'Kikyou' tried to escape. "HOLD HIM KIKYOU!" Kagome shouted. "You can do it." Reaching for the miko, she grabbed her hand as the older woman strained to move. "Help me Kikyou. Help me release you." 

Inuyasha could only stare, frozen in his shock as the two women seemed to be locked in an invisible power struggle. Neither moved, but he could see the strain on both faces, see Kagome visibly sweat. He took a step forward, helpless as to know what to do. 

With a gasp, Kikyou's body collapsed, Kagome catching her weakly, lowering her to the ground. Kikyou opened her mouth in a loud cry, and Inuyasha flattened his ears as it echoed back and forth through the grayness surrounding them. His gaze turned to the sight before him. Never had he thought he'd see such a gentle scene between his two loves. Kagome held Kikyou's head in her lap, stroking her face with a trembling hand. She raised her face to Inuyasha, and he was shocked to see it streaked with tears.

"She's going now, Inuaysha." She looked down again when a faint gasp was heard.

Rushing to kneel by her side, Inuyasha looked from one to the other. "What … why … wha.." he didn't know what to ask.

Kikyou opened her eyes. Her hand fluttered weakly to touch his. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. A grimace of pain swept through her face and she moaned.

"Ssshh… Kikyou. I'll help." Kagome murmured. She closed her eyes, and stilled both hands on each side of the woman's head. Her breathing became shallow, and the pain left Kikyou's face.

Kikyou wet her lips and glancing at the girl who held her, she smiled softly. "She's a good soul." Her eyes turned back to Inuyasha. Locking her stare with his, she continued. "I don't have much time. She's giving me a chance to say goodbye to you, and help you understand what's happened." 

Inuyasha felt the slightest of squeezes from her hand. He gently squeezed hers back. "Kikyou … what can I do?"

She smiled. "There is nothing that can be done. I will go on to hell." As he began to protest, she pulled on his hand. "I don't have the time, Inuyasha. Let me say what I have to say, and let me go." He nodded, keeping his eyes on hers. "When I fell to Naraku the last time, I drifted for quite some time, without thought, without form. I was lost, and couldn't seem to move on. I knew I had died, but for some reason I was held to the Earth." 

Her eyes left his face. "Onigumo found me eventually. He gave me form but wrapped dead souls in his control around mine. I was too weak to fight it. He told me he would wait in hell for me. It was he who planned with Naraku to kill Kagome. To trap you. He wanted you to suffer." She smiled a shaky smile. "His jealousy won again. He wanted us to hate each other." Her eyes met his again. "I did not care what happened to the girl, but I did care for you. I did not want you to be hurt. I … I don't think I would have let you give up your life for me… not in the end." 

Kikyou's gaze turned to Kagome face. She seemed to be struggling within herself. When she spoke, her voice was soft, almost too low for Inuyasha to hear. "She is truly a gentle soul. She is not a copy of me, for I was never like her." The look in her eyes became sad. "I could not have done for you what she has done, no matter how much I wanted to." Her eyes moved back to Inuyasha's. "You two belong together." 

The older woman's body spasmed in pain. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. Tears shown brightly as they made their way down her cheeks. "Kikyou…"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "Kikyou … thank you… thank you for … for releasing me."

She started to shake. "I have to go now. I cannot stay here any longer." A tear leaked from her eye. 

"You cannot go to him, Kikyou." Kagome stated, trying to blink the tears from her own eyes.

Kikyou smiled weakly. "I don't have a choice in the matter. What soul I have left cannot go to heaven, and he's waiting in hell for me."

Shifting, Inuyasha cried, "You can't … you have to fight it Kikyou. The thought of him and you …" He stopped when Kagome's hand touched his.

She smiled softly at him before gazing down at Kikyou. "Let me purify your soul."

Their eyes locked. A sigh escaped the older miko and she nodded. "It would be best." She gave Inuyasha another weak smile. "Goodbye Inuyasha." Closing her eyes, she seemed to sleep.

Kagome said softly, "You need to let go of her. I don't know what my power would do to you if you were touching her." He released Kikyou's hand and moved back slightly, watching. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration. A soft white glow emerged from her hands and radiated out to the woman held in her lap. 

Inuyasha gasped and scuttled back farther, feeling the power jumping out from Kagome. His eyes grew wide as the white glow flowed from Kagome's hands and down through Kikyou's body. A soft sigh was heard, and the body disappeared. Kagome jolted as the white light shot back into her.

Opening her eyes, she looked down. "She's gone. She's really gone." Her lips trembled slightly as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Are you ok?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't meet her eyes. How many times would he have to go through this pain … the pain of parting before he could find peace. He lowered his head into his hands. He tried to clear his mind, tried to stop thinking of what had just happened, and all that had happened to lead up to this point.

He heard Kagome shift, and felt her arms about his shoulders, her wet face pressed to his. "Inuyasha, it's time to go home."

Raising his head, he gave her a slight smile and gently wiped her tears away. He stood and helped her to her feet. "Let's go." He started to walk in the direction he remembered her coming from and stopped when she hadn't followed. Turning he looked at her. 

Kagome looked up at him, a peaceful sadness on her face. She stepped forward to his side, and took up his hand in hers. He looked down at her, remembering a far away day, in a situation similar to this. As she started to walk forward again, he closed his fingers about hers without saying a word. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	12. A Job to Do

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter… Read Author's Ramblings for some special notes about this story, and comments for those faithful readers. I will also include a snippet from the sequel, 'A Common Enemy'. In case you're not interested, let me take a moment to say most humbly: Thank you. I appreciate the time you've taken to read this story, and for those who have, for writing a review to let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Chapter Twelve: A Job to Do

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. He stared hard at the girl across from him. She was still in trance; her face lax, her body reposed. He thought briefly that she was lost and wouldn't be coming back. As quickly as the thought came, he banished it from his head. The girl was too tenacious to release her hold on the physical plane.

Sounds in the hut met his ears and he became aware of others speaking. He turned his attention to the rest of the hut's occupants and heard their questions. The kitsune child repeated the miko's name, while the two humans he'd restored to life were asking after the girl and his brother. Rin, he noted, remained quiet, sitting next to him with that exterminator girl's fire cat in her lap. Her eyes stayed fixed on his face, her expression the rapt hero-worship he'd grown accustom to seeing. 

Picking up his swords, he rose gracefully to his feet, and slid his blades back into their place in his sash. "Rin, make ready to leave." He stated flatly, ignoring the others.

"What of Kagome-sama? And Inuyasha?" The male human, the monk, asked. 

Turning emotionless eyes to him, Sesshoumaru stated quietly, "She refused to return with me. She did not find him." Seeing Rin holding her little bundle of belongings, he headed for the door.

The human woman stood before him. "What do we do if they don't wake?" Deep-seated pain filled her eyes, causing even the harden youkai lord to pause.

He stared at her for a moment before answering with a tinge of regret. "Kill them." The shock he left in his wake kept them silent and still. He walked from the hut, Rin at his side. It was still night, and he had to locate Janken, find a place for Rin to rest, and contemplate his next actions.

A rustle from behind warned him before a voice called out. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!" It was the woman. She ran up to him slightly out of breath. Her hand reached out to touch his arm, but she dropped it flushing. "Wha … what do you mean, kill them? Isn't there something we can do?"

Allowing a measure of expression to flicker across his face, he kept his eyes steady on the woman warrior before him. "If their souls are lost, their bodies will die. Eventually. You would not want them to suffer that form of death, would you?" Seeing horror fill her eyes, he nodded and turned to go.

"Please," This time the woman was bold enough to touch him. Strangely it didn't annoy him as much as it should have. "Please…" she seemed to hesitate in stating her thoughts. 

Removing her hand from his arm, he snorted softly. He took a step and stopped again. "She is strong. Inuyasha is obstinate. Both will return." He gritted his teeth, wondering at himself for offering an explanation to this human. "They both have a job to do, and will not leave it undone." He began to walk.

"Wait! Please!" 

Exasperated, he swung back to the woman. She stood embarrassed, unsure of what emotion she wanted to relay. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" He ground out impatiently.

"I wanted to thank you… for …for saving us." She gestured towards the hut. "Houshi-sama and I." She gazed at him briefly before looking away. 

He waved a hand sharply. "It was nothing." He stood waiting, knowing by her fidgeting she had more to say.

Her gaze adverted, she asked softly, "Why?"

'Why indeed?' He thought. He had never concerned himself with humans before, and recently he seemed to be saving them with regularity. With a barely discernable movement, his eyes took in the young girl he had revived. The girl, who in her ignorance, sought to restore him to health, had become more than one of his followers. The true meaning of her presence still weighed on his mind. His hand unconsciously touched Tensaiga's hilt. 'What has father's sword done to me?' He questioned yet again. These answers he did not have, hadn't been able to attain no matter how often he studied the enigma. 

Steadily he gave her the only answer he could give. "You were needed. You have a job to do." She gasped and stared up at him. He regarded her for a moment longer. Seeing she made no attempt to speak, he turned to leave. 

Sango watched the two figures cross the clearing in the dim light. Lost in thought, she hadn't realized Miroku joined her until he touched her shoulder briefly. She turned unhappy, worried eyes to him. "Did you hear what he said?"

He gave a short nod. "As much as I hate the thought, he is our savior." He looked out into the dark, no longer able to see the white of Sesshoumaru's kimono. His brows drew together as he said thoughtfully, "I would have rather have been saved for more than a job, though."

The woman next to him sighed. "Do you think he knows anything? Something he hasn't said?" She reflected on how quiet he had been, how long it had taken him to respond to her question. 'What is it about Sesshoumaru? What more can he know that we don't know?'

Miroku gave a bark of laughter. "He most likely knows more than we do collectively." Sobering, he added, "There has always been more to him than anyone could be able to decipher. And he doesn't share information. "

Sango shuddered. "Do you think he's right? About Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Miroku turned gentle eyes on his companion. "Sango, they are indeed strong. Kagome's powers are considerable, and Inuyasha is no less forceful. If anyone can find their way back, they will be able to." Seeing some of the worry ease from her face, he squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her. 

He was startled when her expression changed to an emotion he didn't recognize. As a hint of light shone down from the waxing moon, her eyes glistened and he could see her lips tremble. She raised a hand to his arm. Her lips parted and she spoke, her tone soft, low, hesitant, "Houshi…" She bit her lip and blinked rapidly. Color flamed on her cheeks. She released the hold on her breath with a soft whoosh. She began to speak again. "Mir.."

"KAGOME!" Shippou's excited shout came from the hut. Two sets of eyes turned and both began to move before the last syllable ended.

Entering the hut, they could see Kagome sitting up weakly, looking extremely tired, but happy. She gave them a weak smile, while comforting the nearly hysterical kit in her arms. Sango knelt next to her giving her an excited hug of her own. "Kagome-chan, you had us worried." She smiled, welcoming her friend back to the land of the living.

Miroku knelt on the other side of Inuyasha, looking from the miko to the hanyou and back. He asked haltingly, "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha …is he … did you…?"

She blinked up at him attempting to focus on his words. "It was close. But…" Kagome touched Inuyasha's face softly smiling. "I found him. We walked back together. I think it might take him a little longer to settle himself, reanchor his soul." She looked at her friends reassuringly. "He's never done this before and it does take some getting use to."

"What happened? Shippou mentioned Naraku attacking, and Sesshoumaru helping, though he wasn't coherent when he spoke." Miroku tone was gentle and chiding.

Shaking her head, the young miko sighed. "There is so much that has happened. I… I'd like to wait until Inuyasha is with us to speak of it." Her expression grew sad and pained. "He might not want to remember, to talk about it." Her eyes drooped as she spoke, and she stifled a yawn.

Sango rose and disappeared behind the painted dividers. She reappeared moments later carrying blankets. "You look worn out, Kagome-chan. Lay here and try to rest. We'll keep watch on Inuyasha, and wake you if anything changes." She wrapped a blanket around Kagome and covered Inuyasha with the other.

Blinking her eyes sleepily, Kagome mumbled a thanks, and lay curled at Inuyasha's side. Shippou found a comfortable spot between the two and snuggled down under their blankets.

Miroku looked between the three laying on the hut's floor and the exterminator standing over them in a maternal fashion. He gave a silent sigh, and thought longingly of what Sango might have said if Kagome hadn't woke when she did. Knowing thinking that thought would only bring him trouble he didn't need, he busied himself by banking the fire, and making the hut ready for night. 

"I'll watch over them, Sango. Go rest." He found he had stopped by her side.

Keeping her voice low, she shook her head softly. "I don't think I could sleep right now, Houshi-sama. Thank you for the offer." She gave him a gentle look. "Why don't you go get some rest and I'll watch?"

Giving her a grin, Miroku gestured to the wall. "We can both watch and rest then." She nodded, sitting down her back against the wall and her legs spread out before her. Miroku gave a last look to the sleeping forms before arranging himself on the floor. Kirara rose from the blanket she had nestled in and made her way over to Sango. A quiet repose settled between them. The monk felt his body relaxing watching her stroke the fire cat curled in her lap. With each caress, the aches and worries released their hold, and his eyes closed in response, allowing him to drift in sleep.

The fire died to glowing embers, casting faint light upon the hut's occupants. The taper left burning had long since melted away. A sound entered Miroku's subconscious, nudging him awake, alerting him as being out of place. Without opening his eyes, he listened and placed each noise as it was made. The three laying before the fire pit still breathed the steady tempo of sleep. He could hear the wind rustle the leaves in the trees directly behind the hut, and the rattle of the window coverings, but he hadn't placed the source that woke him. 

Next to him, close without touching, Sango stirred. Opening his eyes, Miroku noticed she had turned her back to him, and sat curled up, leaning against the wall. As he watched, he could see her shoulders shake, making no noise. A sense of uneasiness crept over him. So soft it was a breath upon air, he asked, "Sango?"

Her shoulders stilled. A quiet sniff was heard before she answered, keeping her own voice low. "Yes, Houshi-sama?"

He moved closer. Putting a hand to her shoulder, he gave it a slight rub. "Would you like to talk?" She shook her head, the gesture lost in the dark of the hut. He felt the movement more than saw it. Bending low, his whisper was nearly inaudible. "Then why are you crying alone in the dark?"

Sango shifted away from his hand and sat up. She kept her back to him while drawing her knees to her chest. Softly, in a small voice, she asked, "Will this ever end?"

Miroku sighed. "It will end. We have to continue to be strong until that day."

She turned around suddenly, one side of her face reflected in the fire's glow. Her tears sparkled brightly in contrast to her words. "We died today! Inuyasha died today! Kagome-chan was nearly lost! Kikyou did die." She hissed. "How much stronger do we have to be?"

"Sango, we must continue. We have to look forward and not dwell on what's happened." Though he tried to keep his voice calm, the strength of his own suppressed emotions caused it to break and waver. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "To allow your thoughts to linger on such things will only break your spirit and weaken your purpose. Your courage will fail you when you need it."

Silence resonated as she stared at his bent form. Averting her gaze from him, she said in a trembling voice, "I don't want to die." Unconsciously, her hand sought his in comfort.

Looking up, his hand closing over hers, he whispered in response, "I don't want to either." Her body started to shake again. Miroku scooted closer and pulled her into a rough embrace. Sango clung to his chest as though in desperation; her hands fisting in his robes, her eyes leaking silent tears. The monk held the woman warrior, kneeling in front of her, one hand stroking her hair, the other supporting her back. His thoughts centered on her words, and what drove this strong woman to need comfort. In all their months of association, she was rarely reduced to tears, and then it had been in response to the slaughter of her clan, her family, and her village. 

Her tears abated gradually. Shifting, Sango relaxed her grip, but didn't let go. She pressed her cheek against the rough material of his robes, listening to his heartbeat and drawing comfort from his warmth. "Thank you… Houshi-sama." Her voice whispered in the dark, shaky and uncertain. "I …I'm so tired… I've never…" With a shake of her head, she stopped speaking.

Resting his head on the top of hers, he offered his own doubts. "It sneaks up to maim you when you're at your lowest. It invades your being and attacks your soul. When you give into it, it dances with manic glee reveling in your tears, wallowing in your fear."

Releasing a sigh, finding solace in his understanding, she continued in a stronger whisper, her tone steady. "I don't think I would mind the dying so much if I had … if I could…" she swallowed. "I have some things I want to do, to say, before I go."

His arms tightened unconsciously around her form. "Don't think of dying. Don't ever think of dying." He closed his eyes and stifled the shudder the thought of her dead created. Gaining control over his emotions, he shifted slightly and extended his arm out to the side. He lifted his head to peer at his hand, covered by the prayer beads, sealing his curse. Softly, so low Sango felt more than heard his words, "When I think of the events of this day, and what I lost… almost lost, carrying this burden pales in comparison." 

Sango trailed her hand along his chest, and up his arm to touch his hand, to barely caress the beads wrapped around it. Her fingers traced the seal, gliding over the calloused palm to rest her fingertips on his. Pulling back to look up at his face, the one word she whispered held such emotion and power, it reverberated throughout his body, shaking his soul. "Miroku…"

Miroku responded in the only way he knew. The only way he could show how he felt, what he was feeling. He lowered his face, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened briefly, then lowered as she opened herself up to him. Breaking the kiss, he drew in a shuddering breath and pulled her back to his chest, clasping her hand in his. "Sango." 

With a happy sigh, Sango leaned back far enough to see his face. A gentle smile curved her lips and color brushed her cheeks as she whispered, "You've never kissed me before."

Giving her a like smile, he answered, "You've never said my name before." Her smile deepened and she nestled her head against his chest again. He chuckled softly, while brushing the hair from her face.

Her voice was muffled when she next spoke, "So now what?"

His hand stilled in her hair. He gave a brief thought to what would happen. How their relationship could change from the strong friendship it was, to something more. He thought of all he wished for with the woman in his arms and knew until the fight with Naraku was finished, they could not risk more. Cradling her head with one of his arms, he said softly, "Sleep. Definitely sleep."

He was rewarded with choked laughter. "Ah Houshi-sama, you disappoint me." She arched a brow up at him. "I thought this is where you've wanted me to be ever since we met."

"Houshi?" Miroku couldn't keep the disappointed timbre from his tone.

Averting her eyes, and flushing, Sango replied, "Old habits …"

Kissing the top of her head, he whispered back, "I rather enjoyed hearing my name on your lips." The giggle she emitted seemed at odds with the normally somber young woman he held. "For now Sango, we need sleep more than anything." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Though having you right where I want you is a delightful change." He was rewarded with another giggle. Turning the mood serious, he added "We've waited this long. We can wait awhile longer."

She struggled for a moment to look at him. He loosened his hold to allow her to sit back, neither releasing the other. "Hous… Miroku…" The hurt in her gaze stabbed through him. Hesitant, she bit her lip, her brows drawing together. She was uncertain what she wanted to say, uncertain as to how she felt. "I… after today, I don't want to …" She dropped her eyes but not before he saw tears beginning to pool in them. "I had hoped we wouldn't have to wait any longer." She ended quietly.

Gathering her close again, Miroku kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes, he put all the emotion he felt into his tone. "I also wish we didn't have to wait. I have wanted this day to come for so long." She gave in to a stifled sob. "Sango, my feelings for you have not changed. They will never change. Knowing how I feel about you, I cannot treat you with less than the highest regard. I cannot take advantage of those feelings you harbor for me."

A shudder ran through her as she sought to gather her bruised spirit. "Miroku … I don't …I …today I died. I might not get the chance to say these things again. To do what I want to do." She turned her face up to his, their lips a breath apart. "Miroku, I lo…" His lips descended upon hers, effectively cutting off what she was saying.

After a moment, he pulled back, slightly breathless. "Please don't say anything now, Sango. I don't know if I could stop myself if you did." His gaze warmed her heart as he let her see how torn his decision to wait made him. "For the rest of the night, we should sleep. We'll have time to talk later." Giving in to him, she sighed and nodded softly. 

Not releasing his hold on her, Miroku shifted the both of them back against the wall. He held Sango cradled in his lap, with her head resting against his shoulder, and her hands clutching his robes. His arms wrapped around her body, rubbing her back, giving her exposed thigh an occasional caress. 

Kirara had waited off to the side, watching until what needed to be said was said. Seeing as her companions seemed to be ready to sleep once again, she came forward. Giving a soft meow, she settled in what was left of Sango's lap. In her feline mind, she hadn't seen what would cause the two so much anxiety. Purring her contentment and approval, she hoped to bring some small measure of comfort to both of them.

In the waning hours before dawn, the wind had died down, stilling the rustling leaves. The early morning birds began to stir, making barely discernable noises as they woke and prepared for the morning hunt. Nocturnal animals trudged their way along known paths to their dens and nests, making way for the daylight. A sense of peace settled throughout the forest and clearing, not a disturbance could be felt.

Maybe it was the sense of peace that triggered his waking. Or it could have been the complete silence in the hut. Whichever, Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, blinking them several times, seeking to clear the gloom. Lethargy hung heavily from his limbs pinning his body to the floor. As he continued to resist the insistence of sleep, he moved his head slightly, his golden eyes piercing the grayness of predawn. 

The warm bundle snuggled to his side he recognized by size alone as Shippou. His lips twisting in wry humor at the kit's unusual position. A tender expression arranged itself upon his face when his gaze found Kagome's inches from his own. A slight blush crossed his cheeks at the thought individual blankets separated the two from sleeping together. The blush deepened with the knowledge it would only be a matter of time before they would share a single blanket with nothing separating them. 

He struggled to raise his hand to touch her and mentally cursed his weakened state. His fingers brushed her flesh, and he settled for entwining his fingers with hers. His thoughts centered hazily on recent events, trying to remember what exactly happened. There seemed to be a great heaviness to his heart he didn't want to exam closely. Seeing Kagome, her scent thick in his senses, he felt calm. The knowing something important, something awful, tingled and nagged in the back of his mind, but for the moment he ignored it. The morning would come too soon and bring reality with it. For now, he was content to wrap Kagome's touch around him, and let sleep pull him back into its embrace.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kaede found the hut's occupants still sleeping at mid-morning. Keeping as quiet as she could, she stirred the cooking fire back to life knowing eating would be first task at hand. Her hands worked quickly with long practice, throwing necessary items into the stew pot before setting it back to simmer.

Old knees creaked as she knelt beside the slumbering hanyou. The fact he hadn't woke either when she entered the hut, or with her movements in the past few minutes concerned her. If he were uninjured, he would have been aware of her presence. His regular breathing soothed her worries somewhat.

His eyelids fluttered opened and centered on her face. "Baba." His voice came weak and cracked, unlike the strong harsh tones he usually emitted.

"Inuyasha, are you injured?" She inquired, visually assessing what was exposed to her. Not seeing anything amiss, she listened to him as she moved her gaze to the others. She noted with some amusement how close Kagome and he lay to one another. She hid her smile upon seeing their clasped hands. When her eyes darted to the other couple, they narrowed in concern once again. Even from the distance she sat, she could see the blood staining both their clothing, and how Sango's hair was matted with it. 

Inuyasha snorted in derision and looked away from her. "I don't need your magic, Baba."

Miroku shifted, keeping his movements slow and gentle so as to not disturb the still sleeping woman in his arms. His eyes fixed upon Kaede even as they noted Inuyasha stirring. He debated how he would be able to join the two without waking Sango when her eyes opened. A smile curved her lips as she shyly looked up at him.

"Good morning." He whispered softly.

Dropping her gaze, but not her smile, her cheeks colored faintly. "I thought I might have been dreaming." Her hand found Kirara in her lap, and she absently stroked her fur.

His embrace tightened as he leaned closer. His lips hovered at her ear and he whispered so only she could hear, "Even my best dreams pale in comparison to last night."

Her blush deepened and she leaned into him with a sigh. With a start she realized two sets of eyes were now focused on them. "Oh…" She exhaled sharply. Sheepishly, she pulled herself from Miroku's arms, holding Kirara close to her as she rose. "Good morning Kaede-babasan, Inuyasha." She averted her face, and stood awkwardly, uncertain.

Miroku rose to stand next to her, dropping an arm around her shoulders. "Inuyasha, it's good to see you are still with us." His features reposed themselves into his collected manner. "We had wondered when Sesshoumaru left if that would happen." His words effectively diverted their attention away from Sango.

They began to speak, both questions vying for answers. "Sesshoumaru?" "What do you mean Miroku?"

Shippou and Kagome roused as their voices rose. "Inuyasha!" Her voice was low, full of happy excitement. Ripping his eyes away from the priest, they took in her disheveled state, the dark circles beneath her eyes, the flush at her cheeks, her lips slightly parted. She propped herself upon her elbow, leaning over him. "How do you feel? Can you move?"

Amazed at how weak he was, he struggled to raise his hand to her face, trying to ignore its shaking. "Keh. I'm fine." His attempt at the usual response brought a smile to her lips. She leaned down to touch her face to his hand, covering his with hers.

"You have to give it some time. This isn't some fight you can just heal from." Her gaze softened, no longer smiling. "I've been practicing for months and I feel like I've gone several rounds sparring with you! I can't imagine how you feel right now."

Inuyasha allowed her to hold his hand as he sighed heavily. "I'm not some weak human."

Chuckling somewhat, she answered, "No, you're not. If you were, we wouldn't be talking." Giving a distressed cry she could no longer contain, she collapsed her face against his neck, tears flowed freely from her eyes. "You … you were dead Inuyasha."

His hand went to the back of her head, his eyes seeking Kaede's and then Miroku's for some understanding. Noticing for the first time the state his two traveling companions were in, his eyes widened, and his brows drew together in concern. He gave a startled yelp, sitting up suddenly, bringing Kagome with him. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Sango and Miroku gave him a concerned look, before peering at one another. Sango's hand rose to her hair, a grimace on her face. The monk plucked at his robes, stiff with his dried blood. Rather abashed, he admitted, "We did die, after all." At the collective gasp, he stared intently at Inuyasha. "You don't remember what happened?"

Inuyasha drew back, trying to think, trying to remember. Slowly he shook his head. Absently he stroked Kagome's hair as she clung to him. Vague images of grayness, a sense of despair and pain, and Kagome's scent were all he could recall. His head began to pound and closing his eyes, he shuddered.

Kaede squeezed his shoulder. "Do not strain yourself Inuyasha. Your mind and body had been through a lot this past day. Let it go for now, and you will remember in time." Her tone was comforting. The worry while it still lay thick in the hut, had ease some. She turned her eyes to Miroku and Sango. "Are either of you hurt?" They looked at each other again and shook their heads. "Then I suggest you two go bathe."

Sango's eyes widened while her cheeks flushed scarlet. Miroku grinned unabashed. He sidled up to her, his arm sliding around her waist. "We might as well. It will save time…" Sputtering, she smacked his hand away. She looked confused, her eyes asking for answers to the change in his behavior. 

Shippou chose that moment to demand, "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" While he had only been awake for a few minutes, his emotions had already ran rampant. A lot was happening, and would continue to happen when explanations were given, and stories shared. For now, he wanted something to eat, and he wanted the comfort of Kagome's arms. Eyeing her in Inuyasha's embrace, he didn't think he'd be there soon. Sighing, he plucked at his shirt.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. Tales and remembrances can wait until after everyone's eaten." She went to the stew on the cook stove and stirred the pot. "There's enough time for quick bathing, but little else." Kaede gave the bloodied duo another look.

Kagome drew back from Inuyasha, seeming to notice for the first time how bloodstained and soiled he was. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly. "Let me get something to clean you up." She began to rise, giving his hand a squeeze.

Seeing no one's attention was on him, Miroku leaned towards Sango and whispered, "You go bathe. I'll wait here until you return."

She flashed him a warm smile and went to gather her bathing things and a clean kimono. She paused at the hut's door, and gave her other companions a glance. Kagome and Shippou were engaged in trying to convince Inuyasha to stay put and allow her to take care of him, and Kaede busied herself at the stove. Miroku watched her, his face softening into the emotional expression he exposed to her the night before. Her heart skipped. He was confusing her, but thought he might have a reason behind his behavior. She jerked her head at him, motioning him towards the door, and exited the hut.

Miroku caught up a short ways down the path to the river. He glanced down at her a smile playing up on his lips as he matched her step. She looked up at him and gave a mock growl. "You stay on your side of the boulder, I'll stay on mine. You cross that line and I'll crack your skull." His laughter rang out across the clearing, briefly disturbing the midmorning peace.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome pulled the towels from the dryer, and held them to her chest, marveling at their warmth. She had forgotten what small comforts modern times offered, usually concern with the larger, nicer comforts. "Like hot baths on demand." She said aloud. Pausing in her work, she sighed. She had been back for two days and she missed her friends and their home terribly. Her lower lip threatened to tremble and she caught it between her teeth. Banishing thoughts of her last days in the past, she worked automatically, trying not to think.

Her friends proved they were indeed unharmed. And though his body held no wounds, Inuyasha was slow to recover from his exertions. His memories were hazy at best; details few. As Sango and Miroku relayed their tale, and the battle with Naraku, his eyes narrowed. He remembered none of it. The last clear memory he held had been cutting through the barrier, and running over the ground in the hunt for Naraku. Sesshoumaru's participation in their recovery astounded him. Sango offered the little he said in explanation of his actions. 

Heavily edited, Kagome told of her confrontation with their common enemy. She left out her search for Inuyasha's soul, and Kikyou's death. Giving him a smile, she let him know there was more to her tale, and once he remembered more, she would tell him. No one wanted to be the one to tell him directly of Kikyou's death. 

*

Carrying the laundry basket back to the living room, Kagome mechanically folded the towels. Thoughts came unbidden as she worked. Life returned to normal, as least for that day. Inuyasha walking weakly, on unsteady legs that first night. Unwilling to leave his side, Kagome made her bed next to him, and he welcomed her presence. 

It happened late that night. With a silent cry in the dark, Inuyasha sat up suddenly, waking Kagome. His memory had returned leaving him stunned, paralyzed in his shock. The battle with Naraku, the grayness, Kikyou's betrayal and death, Kagome's rescue. With the memory, the suppressed pain flooded his heart causing him to give a small whimper.

Instantly Kagome held his face in her hands. "Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively. Her heart clenched noticing his lost expression. She knew intuitively he was thinking of her, Kikyou. Her own expression saddened. 

His eyes focused on hers. They seemed to be pleading with her for help; to take away the images that refused to leave. Another whimper escaped his lips. Clenching his jaw tightly, he pulled away from her. "I killed her." He stated in a flat hard voice.

*

Kagome shook her head. She had tried, really tried to comfort him that night. Her hands continuing to move automatically. He allowed her to hold him but refused to listen to her words of solace. He knew what he had done, and it was his fault Kikyou was dead. He wrapped the pain of that knowledge tightly around himself and clung to the belief he could have prevented it, somehow. 

He left the hut before morning broke, before anyone woke. He left without saying anything to Kagome; pausing only long enough to give her a hug, and a look full of remorse and suffering, before bounding off into the gray of dawn. Kagome waited the rest of that day for his return and into the night. When he hadn't appeared by lunch the following day, she decided to visit her family. She hadn't seen them in several weeks, and she felt the need to draw comfort herself as only a home can give.

She explained what she planned to her friends at the noon meal. While no one said anything against her leaving, the unspoken question hung in the air; what about Inuyasha? They had asked little about his disappearance, each knowing him well enough to know he most often found peace when alone. After she had a few things packed and ready to go, Kagome told them to let Inuyasha know where she had gone, and she would be back.

Miroku carried her pack to the well. Sango walked beside her, wanting to give what she sought, knowing she didn't have it. Shippou clung to her shoulder, trying not to sigh, not to increase her unhappiness. The silence lay thick between them, broken only by the rustle of the grasses as they passed.

At the well, they stopped. Kagome turning to her friends with a bright smile. "Well, this is it." She looked at each in turn, setting Shippou to the ground. 

Feeling the tension and sadness rolling off her, the little kitsune clung to her skirt. His face scrunched up in an effort to hold back his tears. "Kagome?" He asked in a low voice, "You will come back, right?" 

She gave him a pat on the head, and another smile. "Of course Shippou. I'm only going for a short visit. I haven't been back in so long." She straightened and dropped her smile. "I… I just need to get away for awhile." Her expression turned sad and she looked away. "I have a feeling things will become hectic soon, and I won't have a chance to see them again for a long time."

Miroku handed her the pack, and dropping a hand to her shoulder, he gave it a squeeze. "I'll talk to him, Kagome-sama." He pulled her into a loose one-armed embrace. "If he refuses to listen, Sango can knock some sense into him with Hiraikotsu." Kagome chuckled softly as he released her and stepped back.

Sango enveloped her in a warm hug. "Take care of yourself." Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, she whispered, "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He just needs time to think things out. We'll take care of him." Kagome returned her hug. Sango stepped back, holding her hand.

Giving her a wry look, Kagome said, "I know. It's just hard sometimes when he's like that." 

Sango gave her hand a squeeze as Shippou launched himself into her arms. "Kagome, I'm going to miss you." The tears, long held, poured forth. She soothed him, patting his back, murmuring soft words of comfort.

"Oi brat!" A harsh voice called loudly from behind the group. All heads turned in that direction as Inuyasha strode towards them. "Kagome would never leave you. You know that." His tone was disgruntled, his face scowling. He stopped as he reached the group, arms crossed over his chest, he glared at each one. 

Shippou gulped, and stifled his cries. He looked between the hanyou and miko. Neither seemed aware of anyone else; they only had eyes for each other. He jumped to the ground and made his way to Miroku's side.

The monk moved deliberately, ending the sudden strained silence. "We should be heading back. Kaede-babasan might need help." He gestured for the others to follow his lead, and both nodded, allowing him to pull them from the clearing, each casting a final goodbye over their shoulders.

When they had gone, Inuyasha averted his gaze. A flush crept up his neck and into his cheeks as he thought of something to say. "So you're going, huh?" He managed to spit out. 

Kagome sighed and dropped her eyes. None of the fire he had mustered marching into the clearing was there. None of the arrogance she had come to associate with him made an appearance. "Yeah, for a little while."

He shuffled his feet, a distant expression settled on his face. "I won't stop you." He said softly. He reached a hand out to her, and dropped it with a shake to his head. "Will you come back?" He asked so softly she wasn't sure she heard him.

Stepping closer, she peered up into his face, trying to see his eyes behind his bangs. His face held a sad depressed look and her heart thumped painfully in her breast. He was still struggling. His heart hadn't healed yet. She swallowed pass the lump in her throat threatening to strangle her. "Inuyasha…" She faltered. 'What can I say to him, what can I do to take away that pain? To make him smile again?' Placing a hand upon his chest, her fingers spasm and stilled. "I will always be there for you." She said quietly. "When you're ready to be with me again, come get me." She gave him a gentle smile, extending a tender wash of her aura over him.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed in her delicate caress. He could feel the rigid tautness leave his body, and his soul quieted. Taking in a deep breath, he almost purred. His expression softened as he opened his eyes, gazing at her now with a calm look. "I will come… soon." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, laying his head on hers. "I need time… too much has happened. I have to think."

She nodded against his chest, her hands clutching his haori. "I know, Inuyasha." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent filled her in its pleasantness. 

*

Standing with an exasperated cry, Kagome picked up the basket in a fit of pique. She clenched her jaw in determination to keep those thoughts away. "I need to find something to do, something to keep me busy." She said aloud. Looking quickly around the house, she sighed in relief no one was home to hear her. Pausing on the stairs, a sudden thought came to her. "Yes, that will do nicely!" Nodding her head with a quick jerk, she smiled to herself in satisfaction.

*

Hours later, dressed in a simple skirt and long-sleeved knit shirt, Kagome joined her friends for a quick dinner before going to the movies. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka arrived together, full of life and curiosity. The four friends hadn't seen one another in months, not since graduating from high school.

Yuka and Eri went on to the same college, and both got jobs in the same office. They dressed the same and appeared more as sisters than good friends. Each had stories of co-workers and university classes, homework horrors, late-night studying, and the parties.

Ayumi was quiet, smiling in her gentle sweet way. Her eyes lit in her delight at seeing her friends again, and she reveled in the excitement and exuberance the two displayed. When asked, she told of her life, how graduating with top honors from high school allowed her to choose the best university. Her life there hadn't been easy, her class load heavy. But at least she didn't have to work. 

Looking up at her friends with shy eyes and a blush on her cheeks, she said happily, "Oishi and I are engaged." Excited laughter and exclamations went around the table. The girls clamored over each other asking questions, sharing their friend's happiness.

When they quieted down, each girl turned their attention to Kagome. The young miko shifted nervously. Her life was so different from her friends' lives. While they didn't live with the dangers she had, theirs was no less active and filled with their share of troubles. Their stares pushed her into speaking, not quite sure how much she could tell, how much they would believe.

"I've been learning about my special abilities." She told them quietly, smiling. "I've been staying with my teacher far away and haven't been home for a long time. It's very interesting and I have a lot of friends."

Eri looked at Yuka. Yuka arched an eyebrow. "What kind of special abilities, Kagome-chan?"

Blushing, Kagome sipped her soda through the straw. 'How do you tell someone who doesn't know about a kind of magic no one's heard of in years?' She thought. A glint shone in her eye as she thought of one way. Giving them a bright smile, she simply said, "I'll show you." 

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, relaxing her body. She thought of the girls sitting around the table with her, friends they had been since they were little. A smile tugged at her lips, adding a touch of warmth. She released her hold on her aura, and let it seep out to cover the table and its occupants. Each girl let out a sigh, each effected in a different way. Opening her eyes, Kagome's smile widened, brightening up the room.

"Oh Kagome…" Ayumi breathed in awe.

Yuka's eyes were wide. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything. Eri blinked. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." 

Blushing furiously, Kagome dropped her eyes. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever learned." 

"So what else have you learned to do?" Yuka asked, finding her voice at last.

Shaking her head, she looked up quickly. "Too many things. A lot of them I wouldn't be able to show you." She thought for a moment. "Mostly about healing and caring for people. Learning how to work with my own abilities. A special kind of magic." With her friends staring at her in an embarrassing reverence, she hid her face behind her hands. "Please! I'm the same ol' Kagome! Don't look at me like that!" The girls laughed at their own foolishness.

"How is your boyfriend? Are you still seeing him?" Ayumi asked. Eri and Yuka stilled and turned their gazes back to Kagome with interest. They hadn't heard her speak of him since they were in high school.

Her expression became pensive, a sad smile rested on her lips. "I am. He is doing well." This was the only information she felt she could share without wanting to breakdown.

Nodding with her understanding, Ayumi stood quickly. "We should hurry if we're going to the movies." Kagome gave her friend a grateful smile in the general scramble to leave the restaurant.

*

Inuyasha settled back against the tree trunk, willing himself to sleep. His eyes kept opening, staring up at the moon as though it held the answers he sought. Shaking his head impatiently, his lips twisted with a quick grimace of disgust. "Feh." He said out loud. 

'Kikyou..' he thought. 'Even now in death you haunt me.' Of all the times he had believed her to be dead, he knew she was this time. She had to be, he killed her. He watched as what Kagome gave Kikyou of her own soul rose from her body and flew to heaven. Knowing she was peaceful at last eased his mind some, but his heart continued to feel burdened with her death. 

"Naraku." He snarled, startling a roosting owl in a nearby branch. "Your tricks and treachery will end soon!" His thoughts, already dark, darkened as his rage built. Unconsciously he clenched his hands into fists and surprised himself with the smell of blood in the air. Holding a hand out, he stared at his palm, watching the blood flow sluggishly. It slowly stopped as the wound healed, and the cuts from his claws disappeared. A flicker of amazement crossed his face. The knowledge he could heal quickly had always been with him, but he had never watched it before.

Sighing, he dropped his hand back to his lap. "If only my demon powers could heal this fucking ache." He scowled into the night, hating the thoughts he had. Never had he felt so weak, even those times he had been separated from Kagome, thinking he'd never see her again hadn't been this bad. "If I were to become a full youkai, would I ever feel this pain?" 

'Kikyou' He thought again. She had meant a lot to him, changing over time from when they had first met, to her end. Her betrayal fifty years ago pained his heart, giving even more reason for his distrust of humans, and human emotions. Finding she had died hadn't ended the pain, but only added another layer. Each time he met with the restored miko, each time they parted, each time he believed her to be dead the layers became thicker. The pain wrapped around his heart was so thick he didn't believe anyone could get through.

Giving into the thoughts he'd buried, a gentle smile settled on his lips. "Kagome" He whispered into the night. He closed his eyes in remembrance of the feel of her aura, the smell of her scent, her touch, the feel of her in his embrace, her lips on his. On the heels of his memories, the anguish he felt in the grayness when he thought Kagome dead flooded him. For an instant he was lost in the grayness again, the pain and agony torturing his soul, making his senses reel. He was falling before he realized what happened. The ground rushed up to meet him, and he barely had time to catch himself before crashing to the forest floor. 

He lay on the cool damp soil gasping for breath. 'Where the fuck had that come from?' he thought, trying to clamp a tight hold on the panic he felt surging through him. Kagome was not dead, wouldn't die, not if he had anything to say about it. He shuddered. The pain was too much, overwhelming his senses. 'If I were to ever lose her…' He couldn't even finish the thought. The agony of thinking that flattened him to the ground again. 

*

Rolling over on her stomach, Kagome's thoughts traveled to the past, beyond the well. She wondered how each friend was doing, how much trouble Shippou was giving Sango. A small smile creased her lips thinking of the kit. She missed him and his nightly snuggles, his antics, and constant chatter. 

Her eyes grew misty. Her home in the past was becoming more her home than the one she was born to. The odd paradox she lived often left her confused, and in turmoil. She knew the time would come one day for her to make the final decision. How could she? How could she abandon one family for another? What strange hold the past held over her… what drew her to that wild untamed time where death lurked around the bend, stalked her through the grass. 

Rolling over to her back, she sighed. Thinking of the pleasant evening she'd spent with her school friends, her lips twisted with irony. Her life should have been as uncomplicated as theirs. She should have been in college, struggling as Eri and Yuka were, balancing a job and classes into their hectic lives. Or she should have been in love with someone willing declaring himself, ready to be with her for the rest of her life, like Ayumi's Oishi. 

"If I had never been pulled through the well…" she whispered to the dark ceiling. How different her life would be. The evening she spent would have been one of many. Her grades would never have suffered as they did. Prior to her travels to the Sengoku Jadai era, she rivaled Ayumi for the number 1 spot in academics. 'To always have a hot bath, Oden, and clean clothes…' Her mind thought dreamily. 'My soft bed, a house that's always warm, no youkai waiting to kill me.' Her eyes closed thinking of the wonderful things her time offered her, bringing a gratifying smile to her lips.

A soft clink startled her musings. She sat up and leaned over the bed to look at the floor. The rosary. She forgot putting it under her pillow before sleep and she must have pushed it off with her tossing and turning. Leaning over, she picked it up and held it in her hands. Her eyes softened as flashes of memories flickered through her mind, an image kaleidoscope covering the past two years.

She uttered a soft cry and clamped a hand to her mouth. Nothing could keep her from where she truly belonged. Thoughts of school, what could have been, missed opportunities, hot baths, even her family were banished. She knew it a long time ago. The time she spent recently only strengthened the bond to the long ago era. No matter what, no matter how, she would spend the rest of her life five hundred years ago. 

*

Inuyasha made his way to the old hut on the outskirts of the village. He hesitated before the door, uncertain of his welcome, remorseful of his inability to fulfill his promise.

Kaede slept on the floor, her face illuminated by the glowing embers in the fire pit. She opened her eyes at his approach and sat up. "Inuyasha, it's rather late to pay me a visit. Are you ill?" Her tone questioning, colored with concern.

He averted his gaze. The two of them had lived through an experience the rest of their companions could only guess at, and the burden of his guilt weighed heaviest when thinking of the old woman before him. 

Making an understanding noise, the old miko realized it could be some time before Inuyasha explained his presence. She rose and stirred the fire to life. Putting the kettle of water over the flames, she readied the tea making things, noting the hanyou sat watching her.

The water had boiled and the tea sat seeping when the sound of Inuyasha's voice brought her attention back to him. "I'm sorry Baba…" He struggled to speak. "I wasn't able to protect her."

Kaede paused momentarily in pouring the tea. She finished before looking closely into his face. Seeing the truth in his eyes, Kaede offered him words of comfort. "We have spoke of this before, Inuyasha. Her time in this world ended over fifty years ago." They shared a pain filled look before she patted his shoulder. "You have suffered enough for her. It is time now to concentrate on the present and future." 

Inuyasha snorted as he accepted the proffered cup. The dark look hadn't left his face, but some of the tension lines smoothed themselves out. Kaede gazed at him with a maternal fondness. This demon boy had come to mean much to her. She offered up a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening that they would interfere on his behalf and bring his suffering to an end.

*

The leaves of the Goshenboku rustled as the wind picked up. Kagome looked up from the bench she sat on, staring at the thick branches high overhead. Her eyes scanned the tree automatically seeking the figure she knew wouldn't be there. The wind gusted again, and she shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. She mused on what he was doing at that moment. 

Evening had come, and she could see Sango fixing dinner, dodging Miroku's hands, and scolding Shippou as she worked. Inuyasha would sit with his back against the wall, Tetsusaiga leaning on his shoulder. His eyes and ears watching and listening to everything, constantly on the alert. If he decided to show, that is. Her thoughts lingered on the small hut she'd left behind. No matter what the present time had, her home held it's own comforts; the sense of belonging, the warmth of friendship and familiarity, the pride of ownership.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her mother until after the warmth of the sweater dropped over her shoulders. "Kagome, what thoughts plague you these days?" Her mother sat, watching her daughter, her brow wrinkled in worry.

Giving her a sad smile, Kagome asked, "Does it always hurt this way? When you grow up?" Tears came then. Leaking one by one down her cheeks. Blinking, her lip trembling, she sought the comfort of her mother's embrace.

"Ah Kagome." Her mother whispered in her hair, holding her tightly in her arms. She smiled ruefully feeling the tears prick behind her own eyes. "I wish I could say it didn't, but it does. Each stage you go through, each time you leave a stage of life behind, there comes a point you have to grieve." Her shoulders shook with her own grief, and Kagome pulled back to look at her. 

Unbidden, she choked on her laughter. Mother and daughter sat facing one another, trembling smiles and tears, each passing a life point. "Mama…" Kagome whispered, her hand trailed on her cheek, wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, the older woman cupped her daughter's face in her hand, a happy smile at odds with her tears. "It's not your fault. It would have happened sooner or later. I'm lucky I've had you this long." Kagome hugged her mother again, both giving in to the laughing tears. Drawing back, Mrs. Higurashi said quietly, "The moment I saw those dog ears I knew I'd lost you." She stroked Kagome's hair, brushing it from her face. "You're such a beautiful young woman. Any mother would be proud to claim you as their own." She kissed her forehead. Sitting up, she wiped the tears from her face, and straightened her clothing. Giving her daughter a bright smile, she asked, "Is there anything else troubling your heart?"

Kagome smiled back in response, mimicking her mother's movements. She shook her head. "It's hard, mama. I know where I belong, but the thought of leaving hurts so much."

Her hand shaking, Kagome's mother cupped her face again. "Your heart knows where you belong. You let it guide you." She gave her a wavering smile. "We will miss you. And you will always have a place here if you ever need it." Blinking her eyes rapidly, the woman declared suddenly. "Oh my, I have to go finish cleaning up from dinner." She stood and called over her shoulder. "Don't stay out too long, Kagome dear, you'll catch cold."

Grinning sardonically, Kagome looked back to the tree again. She sighed, her heart less heavy, her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. Her visage saddened. "It's been a week. Why hasn't he come?" She asked the tree. She lowered her head. "He must have a lot to think about." She sighed again.

The wind picked up, and blew a swirling eddy of leaves, dust and debris. Kagome shielded her eyes, and shivered under the sweater. The sweater, while warm, didn't keep the bite from the wind out. She thought of returning to the house when a sudden heavy warmth draped itself around her. Startled, she looked up. "Inuyasha.." She breathed.

He gave her a soft look before scowling. "Feh." He stood before her, his arms crossed, the light wind blowing his hair, tugging at his white kimono. "What has baba been teaching you? Whatever it is, you're still stupid sitting out here in the cold in nothing but that limp sweater."

Her face melted in a gentle smile. "Inuyasha." 

Snorting, he demanded, "What are you doing still sitting there? We have to go." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up and began to drag her towards the house. 

Stumbling along behind him, she stopped suddenly, and pulled back on his hand, making him release her. "Wait a minute!" She huffed, and fisted her hands to her hips. "Stop pulling me about! If you were in such a hurry, how come it took you so long to get here?"

Grumbling and mumbling curses under his breath, he turned back to her. His face scrunched in an angry scowl, his voice loud, he shouted, "Naraku's not going to sit around waiting for us. We've got a job to do!"

Loosing her steam suddenly, her heart thumped in her chest. Her hands dropped from her hips, her face wistful. When she spoke her voice was sad, wondering. "You came only for that?"

His body jerked. He raised his eyes to meet hers. Loosing his scowl, a calm peaceful expression washed over his face. A hint of a smile played at his mouth. "I wanted to see you again." He whispered softly, taking a step closer.

Her lips quirked upwards. "It seems to me we've had this conversation before, Inuyasha." 

Nodding he held his hand out to her. "We'll have a lot of them, I think." 

Taking his hand, she gave him a smile and stepped up to his side. "I hope so, Inuyasha, I hope so."

Together, the miko and the hanyou walked to the house. Neither saying what lay on their hearts, and in their minds, both knowing without words how the other felt. Their duty waited for them, a heavy responsibility neither could ignore. Time and circumstance couldn't deny their destiny, it could only watch the act play to the end.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =


	13. Author's Ramblings

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Author's Ramblings

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Forgive me if this bores you to tears, but knowing this is just me chatting for those who want to read it, you can pass it by! :)

First I want to say, thank you all so much for reading my little story. At times it took me too long to update each chapter, and I, too, got frustrated often. Several chapters I had to rewrite, not satisfied with how they sounded or the direction they seemed to head in. And then there were the distractions. There are too many other stories floating around in my head, and with the wonderful fics I've read over the past three months, it was truly hard to concentrate. 

I had to go back and fix some of the grammatical errors (hopefully I caught them all) and tweak a few things. I changed Kaede's speech pattern from chapter two, and some of the words Inuyasha wouldn't use. All in all, I left the story as it stands, but did try to add a little clarity to some areas.

When I first started this story, I knew were I wanted to go. The ending I originally had in mind changed after I read Thunk's Beso. My ending would have been too close to how she ended hers. Thunk is too great a writer to attempt a second grade imitation. So, I re-thunk (ha!) where I was going and came up with this. It doesn't end the quest as I intended originally. But that's ok, it gives me a chance to write a sequel. J 

Why a sequel and not continue with Heart? Well, the main focus of Heart was showing Inuyasha's divided heart (duh). How his love for both Kagome and Kikyou kept him from making solid decisions on who he should be with, and how he should act. Heart resolved that conflict; we can only hope Takahashi does the same in the manga. I highly doubt it though. I have a feeling Kikyou isn't dead, and will make another appearance before Naraku is finished off. A Common Enemy will focus more on Sango and Miroku's relationship. After their brush with death, what are they waiting for? Also, it will answer those nagging questions left open from Heart. It will bring all of Naraku's enemies together to combat him along the lines I think the manga will take.

To start, I'll apologize for those who are waiting for the sequel to begin right away. It's not going to happen. I want to finish other works I've got in the hopper - most specifically 'The Law and the Oath.' If I don't finish it, I want to at least get a few chapters completed before I begin another major work. I am also working with my good friend Saby-Chan on another major work, 'Seasons of Life'. This story is themed after Ecclesiates, from the Old Testament. For the first time, I'm having someone other than myself read my musings before I post them. It's working out well. Saby has been able to give me some direction on what might need to be tweaked to make the story better. Between us, we've got three chapters written, and the fourth almost done. I want to have a good many ready before I begin to post, so I'm not in that frantic hurry to get something out there. Believe me, I think it will be worth it.

That concludes the ramblings per se. Below are some of my works, and what I've deemed some of the best stories I've read off of FFN. It's not a complete list of what I consider excellent, and would recommend, so please, if I've left your story out, do not take it personally. If I were to list every fic I liked, I'd fill pages! As always, if you want to know more, want to chat, or just want to bitch at me, please email me. I always answer, if at times I'm a little slow.

Take care and thanks once again for reading!

~Kelly

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Snippet time:

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

From 'Seasons of Life':

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

She made an impatient noise. "You always say that!" She was so close, holding my hand, touching my face. I could smell her scent, feel her breath as she exhaled. "What can I say? What can I do to convince you he is only a friend? That you have nothing to be jealous about." 

Her lips were scant inches from mine. "Become my mate." The words were out before I could stop them. I don't know whose face was redder or more shocked; mine or hers. Where the fuck that came from, I have no idea. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

From 'A Common Enemy'; sequel to 'A Heart Divided':

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Kouga looked at Inuyasha in disgust and anger. In a barely controlled voice he ground out "I should kill you now. Not only do you soil my honor, but you doubt the honor and love Kagome has for you…. If you ever hurt her again, I will kill you."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

From 'Wanting More':

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A myriad of expressions crossed her face before she settled on bemused curiosity. "Oh, you mean…" She paused as she realized why he was asking. "…that boy?" She quirked an eyebrow watching his face as he twitched. "He's just … a friend." she finally said. 

She was lying. He could tell in the way her body jerked as she told him. Her body didn't lie. This boy, this _friend, _meant something to her. He was more than a friend. His eyes narrowed. This boy hadn't touched her the way he longed to touch her. The kiss had been as close as the boy had gotten to her, his examination provided the proof. He would have to teach this bitch, his bitch he didn't tolerate lies.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

** Hummm… I just noticed all three snippets are of the jealousy vent, and it's Inuyasha's jealousy at that! I wonder what's going on in my mind to come up with that! **

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Favorite stories from FFN:

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Caj-trixie wrote me a couple months ago telling me how my writing inspired her to pick up her pen (so to speak) and begin writing again. I can't think of a better compliment anyone has paid me. Her writing, while strange at times, is wonderful, and uniquely her own. This story is worth the head scratching (huh?) some chapters might cause!

Memories of the Present by caj-trixie storyid=1218305

When the Shikon shards go hay-wire and the well is sealed, Kagome's time becomes her home. What about Inu Yasha? Memories are brought to life, irony takes its throne, and love is the all around ruler. I/K, M/S romance/angst/humor  
Inuyasha - R - English - Romance/Angst 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Drac writes with a flair for the dramatics. She spins a tale with many twists, leaving the reader in doubt of what's around the bend. This fic is a fine example of how she spellbinds her audience.

Starlight and Shadows by DracOnyx storyid=1201867

The InuYasha group gets a not so subtle kick in the right direction regarding their relationships with each other as events unfold around them and force them to deal. Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Want to get away from the usual? Want some fun in your life? Well, Dillirga has got a story for you! This little gem is full of life and spunk, and all the tongue in cheek you can handle! A quick word of advise, don't read this piece at work… unless your boss lets you read FFN there of course! 

That's Why They Call Him Fluffy by DiLLiRgA storyid=1147921 

Yeah, you'd best believe this is a SESSHOUMARU / RIN fic!!! (and one of the few) Shameless puns left and right. No Jakens were actually maimed during the writing of this story..not that I know of, anyway.  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Did you ever stop and wonder what would have happened if someone could have changed the outcome of events? If Naraku had never been 'made'? Well, Lara is attempting to answer that question in the following story. It is very well written, and keeps you on the edge of your seat waiting for more! This story has it all: Angst, Drama, Romance, Comedy (Sit Boy! -I still can't get over that one!) and who knows what else the writer has up her sleeve. Lara is weaving a truly remarkable story as never told (or I haven't read anyway) before.

Relinquished Destiny by LaraWinner storyid=1185291 

Kagome is forced to make a heartbreaking choice. However, while dealing with the aftermath of her decision she learns that destiny will not be deterred. I/K  
Inuyasha - R - English - Romance/Drama 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When approached to advise on possible plotlines for the following story, I was in a grave dilemma. I am a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing fan, and most Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings make me sick. I don't like them. However, nothing keeps me from reading a great story, and this is THE best Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing I've read. SilverQuick does an excellent job of showing why Kagome leaves Inuyasha. She avoids the propensity to shove Sesshoumaru at a hurting Kagome after she runs from Inuyasha's fickleness the majority of writers out there don't. White Dogs is still in its infant stages, but it is shaping to be one of the best stories on FFN.

White Dogs: Perversity by SilverQuick storyid=1243040 

The waking world is a horrible place for one to be though Kagome finds it's easier to survive with a shoulder to weep on. Especially if that someone is 'Hitori'. She doesn't really know who he really is though, otherwise she'd probably have a cardiac arrest.  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A wonderful collection of one-shots shaping up to be an overall picture of how Teo sees Inuyasha and Kagome. Teo takes the characters as they are, and weaves them into snapshots one at a time, discussing the emotions of life, and where they are at. She brings to us Inuyasha's gradual awareness Kagome has come to mean more to him than he ever thought possible.

The Most by Teo storyid=1216826 

IY/Kag. A series of conversations between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Kind of WAFFY  
Inuyasha - G - English - Romance/General 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

While this theme has become a bit overdone, Quickening has mastered its story. She has taken a situation none, except Inuyasha of course, wanted to see happen, and showed us the true spirit and life of the characters. As a reader you can see Inuyasha doing the things he did, and see how his friends react. Truly a wonderful piece of work.

Broken by Quickening storyid=1118747 

"She never realized how much she depended on that subduing spell-that one, insignificant little word-until it was suddenly, inadvertently taken away from her."  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You want to read a story with action? Drama? Character self-introspection? Chris has the story for you! I love this story! It is well thought out, bringing bits and pieces from all the characters into the open in a way I haven't seen before. While no-romance Chris doesn't write waff, he'll weave you a very believable story; relationships bloom between all our friends, in true manga fashion. Believe me when I say, this story will leave you demanding Chris hurry with the next chapter!

Settle the Score by Chri storyid=1136898 

After Inuyasha kills two suspicious humans, Kagome and her friends step-by-step stumble deeper into the dark remains of Inuyasha's past.   
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/Mystery 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A three-fer!

Beso, Soledad and Venganza by Thunk 

This trilogy is a well thought out masterful plan of story telling. Thunk picks up Takahashi's characters, and puts them into her situations, making you believe you are reading the manga, and in the end, wishing you had! While Beso is purely Kagome and Inuyahsa, the other two are couples you wouldn't have thought possible. Thunk makes it work. She makes you believe they will truly happen. While all three stories can stand on their own, reading them one at a time brings the story to a well-rounded close. Well, it will once Venganza is finished!  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Okay, what can I say about the master story teller? Ookami-chan has written MANY wonderful stories (go check out her website!) and this one she's shared with her faithful fans on FFN. Turnabout is one of the first Inuyasha stories I read on FFN, and I read the first 56 chapters throughout the night and into the next morning. I couldn't 'put it down' as they say. It is definitely a page turner, full of humor, romance, action, adventure, angst, and mmm …sensuality, yeah, that's the word. It's no wonder this story is on most everyone's list of favorite stories! If you haven't read it, do so! It's worth the length.

Turnabout is Fair Play by Ookami-chan storyid=780431 

When Kagome returns from her time, Inuyasha discovers something's different about her. As time and events play out in this multi-chaptered story, read of the couple's struggles to come to terms with one another, overcoming injuries, jealousy, mistrust, and unique changes. Inuyasha - R - English - Drama/Romance 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kat is writing a beautiful piece on a character not often seen in the main role, Miroku. She has written him in a way to show another side to our lovable lecher. While at times this story is so full of angst and melancholy you want to smack someone, it is a wonderful story, telling of how the carefree Houshi-sama suddenly becomes burdened with being a daddy. Along the way, Kat develops relationships and shows her take on character insight that's as unique as she is!

Daddy Dearest by Xandra storyid=1130702 

Miroku has had his share of experiences with women, but when one comes back with a three-year-old "gift" for him, how will it change his friends' view about him--how will it change Miroku himself?  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Drama/General 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I had to include this story as one of my favorites! This story is a spin on a transformed Inuyasha and how he behaves after giving into his demon blood. At one point, I almost thought the story lost its PG13 rating, but it didn't. J Aisuru's story telling keeps you coming back, and demanding more, more, more! One of the best Youkai Inuyasha stories I've read.

Once Upon A Time by Aisuru storyid=1035447

Rated for language, youkai Inuyasha, and licking? The shard hunters (and Kouga) end up stranded in a cave during a storm. Shippou talks Kagome into telling them a story. Chaos results.  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Humor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

This has got to be one of the most riveting stories on the net. I'll be the first to admit I wasn't always comfortable with reading it, but Kayla wasn't aiming for comfort. As the summary states, this is a DARK look into youkai mating. As you read the story, you will think animalistic. Being human, you do not like how Inuyasha acts. But in the end, you understand. This is the most overt story of a sexual nature on my list. Please, as Kayla says, take the rating very seriously. As an aside, this story won the latest RoundRobin contest on Iridescent-Dreams website. Congratulations Kayla!

Wicked by KaylaChavi storyid=1102450

A darker look to a youkai's mating. Written for a contest. Please take the rating seriously.  
Inuyasha - R - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 6 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Easily one of the funniest stories on FFN (and ID), Easy draws you in and holds you captive! The scenes between Inuyasha and Kagome as he tries to win her over are hilarity at its finest! He just can't seem to do anything right! And Kagome, though she doesn't want to admit it, fell for him at first sight, and really wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She just has to be stubborn! As an AU, Artemis leaves the basic premise of the characters alone, and adds touches of how they would be if in the circumstances they presently find themselves. I will say, though, Sesshoumaru is a bit odd. He is so well written, you forgive his ghostly appearances throughout the story!

Easy as 1, 2, 3 by ArtemisMoos storyid=1063775

*COMPLETE* AU (I/K) Not accepted by any demons but family, Inu has been alone all his life. Only mikos can live as long as a demon, but they are rare. So what does Inu do when he finds Kagome, but she doesn't like him because he...kidnaps her?!?! ^_^  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 25 


End file.
